


WTOREK Z NOWOŚCIAMI

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Try-Something Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757965) by [almaasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi). 



\- Hej, hej, uważaj, dzieciaku – powiedział Dean, rzucając się naprzód, aby złapać małego potwora usiłującego właśnie przebiec przez szklane drzwi. – Weź się w garść, chłopie. To jest biblioteka.  
Dzieciak nic nie powiedział, ale pozwolił Deanowi powstrzymać się, kiedy drzwi się same otwarły. Miał na imię Shayne, jeśli Dean dobrze pamiętał. Boże, był okropny. Uczył te dzieci już przez większość ośmiu miesięcy, a ledwo pamiętał, kim wszystkie były.  
Dean westchnął i wyprostował się, gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, mając nadzieję, że reszta jego grupki już się nie rozbiegła. Dziesięcioro dzieci na jednego dorosłego było prawnym limitem, ale na pewno się wydawało o dziesięcioro za dużo.  
W korytarzu widniały rozsypane kolorowe plecaki, a Dean widział poruszające się między półkami postacie, gadające głośno.  
\- Dobra, wszyscy wracać tutaj, i to szybko – powiedział przeciągle Dean, odrzucając głowę w tył. Sklepienie znajdowało się wysoko i pokrywały je rury, nietypowo jak na bibliotekę, ale dawały nowoczesne, czyste wrażenie, co było dość przyjemne. Rury zakręcały w połowie sufitu i z tego samego miejsca spuszczała się tafla szkła, opadająca pod pewnym kątem w dół po dalszej stronie budynku, gdzie normalne pionowe okna stykały się z nią jak ze ścianą. Szarość dnia sprawiała, że teren wyglądał posępnie, ale było wystarczająco jasno, aby mieć wrażenie, że było się pod gołym niebem.  
\- Panie Winchester? – zapytała dziewczynka w różowym, wysuwając się zza półki.  
\- Tak? – odparł Dean, ciesząc się, że z powrotem miał dzieci na widoku. Raz-dwa-trzy-cztery… sześć, osiem, dziesięć. Idealnie.  
\- Kiedy pójdziemy do domu? – spytała dziewczynka.  
Dean skrzywił się, przecierając sobie twarz. Byli na wycieczce dopiero od dwudziestu minut, licząc od zakończenia przerwy na lunch, a to był zdecydowanie ostatni raz, kiedy organizował klasową wycieczkę po tym, jak dzieci obżarły się słodyczami.  
\- O 15.30 – odparł Dean, tak samo, jak z pięć razy wcześniej. – Wtedy wracamy, a wasi rodzice odbierają was jak zwykle, pamiętasz?  
Dziewczynka – Sandy? – kiwnęła głową, a Dean raz klasnął w dłonie, aby ponownie skupić na sobie uwagę pozostałych.  
\- Słuchajcie, bo powiem to tylko raz – zaczął, kolejny raz pospiesznie licząc głowy i szepcząc liczby w razie, gdyby którąś przegapił. – Spędzimy tu dwie godziny i chcę, byście w tym czasie wszyscy wybrali sobie przynajmniej po jednej książce, jasne?  
\- Tak, panie Winchester – odparły dzieci. Dean uśmiechnął się. Jeśli już coś, to było to równie spoko, jak dowodzenie armią żołnierzyków.  
\- I nie bierzcie tego sz— tego, co zwykle, spróbujcie czegoś nowego. Jeśli zazwyczaj czytacie książki o koniach, to chociaż raz weźcie coś o świniach.  
Sandy nadęła się, a Dean nie mógł do niej nie mrugnąć.  
\- Jeśli czytacie książki o wielkich ciężarówkach… Damien, siadaj… to do czasu, jak będziemy wychodzić, chciałbym zobaczyć w waszych rękach coś INNEGO. Zrozumiano?  
\- Tak, panie Winchester – padła chóralna odpowiedź.  
\- Dzisiaj jest wtorek. A co oznacza wtorek?  
Nastąpiła pauza, po czym padła bezładna odpowiedź.  
\- Wtorek Z Nowościami.  
Dean skinął głową.  
\- Otóż to. A teraz jazda. Możecie iść. Tylko nie odchodźcie za daleko… hej, Nellie, NELLIE, zostań tam, gdzie będę cię widział!  
Dzieci rozbiegły się jak karaluchy, a Dean mógł jedynie wymamrotać „Cholera”, zanim stracił każde jedno dziecko z oczu. Wsparł się dłońmi na biodrach i burknął cicho, ciesząc się, że żaden odpowiedzialny dorosły nie mógł go teraz widzieć, skoro ta część biblioteki była pusta.  
\- Nowy w tej sytuacji, jak przypuszczam – dobiegł go szorstki, męski głos.  
Dean odwrócił się i ujrzał mężczyznę mniej więcej w swoim wieku, grzejącego sobie dłonie o kubek czegoś, co pachniało jak kawa z mikrofalówki. Miał na twarzy wiedzący uśmiech, który Dean odwzajemnił niezbyt szczerze.  
\- Z tą klasą? Od kilku miesięcy – Dean wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć w wiosenne słońce, przyglądając się, jak świeże liście szurały o odległe okna. – Przywykłem do uczenia prawie nastolatków, a nie… nabuzowanych ośmiolatków.  
\- Nie są takie złe, jak już się przyzwyczaisz – odparł mężczyzna, przechylając głowę, kiedy Dean ponownie na niego spojrzał.  
Oczy mężczyzny były czyste, intensywnie niebieskie, a jego szczęka równie mocno zarysowana, jak kamizelka. Tym razem Dean z chęcią odwzajemnił uśmiech, ponieważ w tym mężczyźnie było coś bardzo zapraszającego. Pachniał trochę jak Boże Narodzenie.  
\- Masz dzieci? – zapytał Dean, obciągając sobie kraciastą koszulę. Nie wyprasował jej, ale hej, kto w dzisiejszych czasach to robił? Była NIERÓWNA. Ale teraz, w porównaniu z tym drugim kolesiem, po prostu poczuł się kiepski.  
Mężczyzna naprawdę się roześmiał po pytaniu Deana, zamykając oczy i o cal spuszczając brodę. Potrząsnął głową, przechodząc obok Deana i zmierzając do kanapy z czarnej skóry. Dean poszedł za nim, uznając, że równie dobrze mógł pogadać, czekając, aż coś pójdzie źle.  
\- Dorabiam sobie jako nauczyciel zastępczy – powiedział mężczyzna, kładąc sobie kostkę jednej nogi na kolanie i rozwalając się na kanapie. – Ale przez większość czasu pracuję tutaj. Przewija się tu masa dzieci, ale nie. Własnych nie mam.  
W jego oczach coś błyskało, a Dean zagapił się na ten błysk, siadając po prawej stronie mężczyzny i naśladując układ jego ciała.  
\- Dobra – powiedział.  
\- Mam na imię Castiel – powiedział mężczyzna, zdejmując jedną dłoń z kubka, aby móc ją podać Deanowi.  
\- Castiel – powtórzył Dean, jednocześnie ściskając mu rękę. Był zaskoczony; spodziewał się bardziej czegoś, jak „Jeffrey” albo „Jimmy”. „Castiel” wydawało się trochę nie na miejscu, jak na… Na kogo? – Jesteś bibliotekarzem?  
Castiel kiwnął głową, po czym łyknął kawy. Przez chwilę spoglądał w jej parujące otchłanie, a potem znowu spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Książki to moje dzieci, jeśli chciałbyś to tak ująć.  
Dean roześmiał się, ponieważ nie, to by mu wcale nie przyszło do głowy.  
\- Jak ci na imię? – spytał Castiel, a jego głęboki głos zmiękł na tym pytaniu. – Oczywiście, jeśli moje pytanie ci nie przeszkadza.  
\- Och, ja… to ja zadzwoniłem w zeszłym tygodniu w sprawie dzisiejszej wycieczki?  
Castiel przechylił głowę.  
\- Tak, rozmawialiśmy przez telefon. Miło jest połączyć twarz z głosem, ale… niestety, nie radzę sobie z imionami, jeśli to imię nie należy do postaci fikcyjnej.  
Dean zamrugał, po czym stwierdził, że się szeroko uśmiechał.  
\- Tak samo ja. Uch, Dean. Jestem Dean. Winchester – podał mu rękę.  
Castiel spojrzał na nią. Potem ujął ją i potrząsnął.  
\- Już to zrobiliśmy – uświadomił sobie Dean w chwili, w której Castiel się odsunął. – Cholera, jaki ze mnie idiota, przepraszam.  
Castiel zachichotał, a jego śmiech odbił się echem w kubku do kawy, kiedy mężczyzna łyknął jej znowu.  
\- Wierz mi, wszystko jest wybaczone.  
Dean odwrócił wzrok, z ulgą spostrzegając jakiś ruch, który najprawdopodobniej oznaczał dziecko zmierzające do księgozbioru podręcznego. Jak długo wiedział, gdzie były dzieci, to mogły robić, co im się, kurwa, żywnie podobało.  
\- Chciałbyś może kawy, kiedy tak czekasz? – spytał Castiel i Dean odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
Castiel w trakcie kontaktu wzrokowego utrzymywał stałość. Było to na równi uspokajające i zbijające z tropu, ale Dean odniósł wrażenie, że Castiel nie zamierzał go odstraszać. Bo naprawdę, kto proponuje kawę ludziom, z którymi nie chce rozmawiać?  
\- Czy to jest ten rozpuszczalny szajs z mikrofalówki? – spytał Dean, zerkając na kubek chyboczący się w dłoni Castiela, gdy mężczyzna go przechylił.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie mogłem dziś rano wziąć do pracy mojej specjalistycznej maszyny do parzenia kawy, więc tak – wrócił ten cholerny błysk w oku, a Dean uświadomił sobie, że nawet mu się to podobało. Było to coś hipnotyzującego.  
\- Wobec tego pewnie – Dean skinął głową. – Kiepska kawa. Nie ma to jak w domu. Nie ma mowy, żebym mógł pozwolić sobie na coś lepszego, co?  
Castiel westchnął, zgadzając się z tym, i wstał, prostując swoje długie nogi.  
\- Mam ten sam problem. Nauczycielom za ich pracę powinno się płacić więcej.  
\- Amen – przyznał Dean.  
Castiel wyprostował swoje podwinięte rękawy koszuli, wciąż mocno ściskając kubek.   
\- Wkrótce wrócę. O ile nie wydarzy się katastrofa, nie polecałbym ci nigdzie iść. Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie wolno mi wynosić kawy z kantyny, a jeśli muszę ci ją przynieść… cóż…  
\- Ani słowa – powiedział Dean, puszczając mu oczko. Castiel uśmiechnął się i wciąż się uśmiechał, mijając kanapę.  
Dean westchnął i padł z powrotem na siedzenie, słysząc, jak skóra pod nim skrzypiała. Zabawiał się tym przez jakieś 30 sekund, po czym zadumał się, czy sam nie był tak naprawdę olbrzymim ośmiolatkiem.  
\- Panie Winchester?  
Dean otwarł oczy i spojrzał na Marvina, najpierw zastanawiając się, skąd dzieciak wziął czekoladę, a potem, czemu miał ją na twarzy. Po kilku latach nauczania tak naprawdę nie powinno go to już dziwić. Dzieciaki dosłownie ZNIKĄD wyciągały lepkie rzeczy.  
\- Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, mały człowieku? – spytał Dean ze zmęczeniem.  
\- Gdzie jest łazienka?  
Dean westchnął i wstał, mając nadzieję, że jego trzystopowa przewaga wzrostu nad Marvinem pomoże mu dostrzec oznakowanie.  
\- Tam – pokazał Dean. Nie wolno mu było iść tam z dziećmi, ale pomachał Elroyowi, który przedreptał obok jak kaczka, kazał im trzymać się razem i wysłał ich w drogę. – A jeśli ktoś spróbuje z wami rozmawiać, to co robicie?  
\- Nie rozmawiać, iść sobie, przyjść tutaj i powiedzieć panu – zadeklamował Marvin z pamięci.  
\- Właśnie tak. Uważajcie na siebie – dodał Dean, obserwując chłopców, dopóki nie doszli do narożnika i nie weszli do toalety.  
\- Uch – mruknął pod nosem, ponownie padając na kanapę.  
Jego młodszy brat Sam nigdy nie wymagał takiej opieki, kiedy był dzieckiem, a nawet wtedy Dean sam miał osiem lat. W tamtych czasach nie istniało tyle problemów z nieznajomymi, ale Dean na własnej skórze doświadczył, że nie chodziło tyle o to, iż PROBLEM nie istniał, tylko o mniejszą tego świadomość.  
Nawet, jeśli teraz ciężej było pracować z dziećmi, to tak było dla nich lepiej. Dean umiał to docenić.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? – rozbrzmiał głos Castiela.  
Dean podniósł głowę z oparcia kanapy, odklejając szyję od powierzchni, czemu towarzyszył zgrzytliwy dźwięk.  
\- Świetnie. Dzięki, chłopie – wymamrotał, biorąc parujący kubek z jasnej, ostrożnej dłoni Castiela, po czym zamruczał gardłowo, wdychając parę i zachwycając się zapachem. Kubek sprawiał, że kawa pachniała inaczej, niż przywykł – najprawdopodobniej inny płyn do naczyń – ale płaskie, mleczne opary wystarczyły, aby przypomnieć mu czasy kursów nauczycielskich i roboty papierkowej. Nudny okres, ale było w nim uczucie TWORZENIA PRZYSZŁOŚCI, co sprawiało, że dobrze się czuł.  
Zrobił pierwszego łyka i westchnął, gdy oparzył sobie język. Cudownie paskudna.  
Kanapa z drugiej strony zapiszczała, kiedy Castiel z powrotem się na niej umościł, a Dean patrzył, jak mężczyzna podniósł nogi, w butach i wszystkim, aż wreszcie siedział po turecku, przełykając kolejny łyk świeżego napoju.  
\- Kowbojki? – zapytał Dean, czując, jak szeroki uśmiech wypełzł mu na twarz. Zobaczył wzór wycięty w skórze butów Castiela i w brzuchu mu od tego zadrgało.  
Castiel zerknął na swoje buty tak, jakby właśnie zauważył, że je nosił.  
\- Och. Tak, całkiem je lubię. Przypominają mi o, uch… pewnej postaci.  
Dean spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, świadom, że jego własne prawdopodobnie w tej chwili migotały.   
\- Książkowej? – zapytał filuternie.  
Castiel zatrzepotał powiekami, gapiąc się w swoją kawę.  
\- Oczywiście, a jakiej jeszcze?  
Dean rozpromienił się.  
\- Och, nie wiem – powiedział lekko. – Ale nie przypominam sobie Doktora Sexy w żadnej z książek, a ty?  
Castielowi zaparło dech i mężczyzna błysnął oczami.  
\- Och.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko, świadom tego, że wzrok opadał mu na usta Castiela, zamiast trzymać się jego oczu.  
\- Chłopie, DR SEXY to najlepsza rzecz w telewizji – powiedział, zmuszając się do odwrócenia wzroku od zamkniętych, różowych ust Castiela. Zamiast tego zerknął w swoją kawę i kontynuował. – Ale nie mów mojemu bratu, że to powiedziałem. Śmieje się za każdym razem, gdy znajduje to nagrane u mnie. Cóż… to i PROJECT RUNWAY, ale… Ha.  
Castiel wyglądał na zaintrygowanego. Oparł się o swoje skrzyżowane nogi, twarzą bardziej do Deana, niż do biblioteki.  
Dean oblizał się, świadom faktu, że Castiel nie odpowiedział, i zastanawiał się, czy właśnie był osądzany. Zgadł prawidłowo, co? Kowbojki?  
Czując się niezręcznie Dean opadł ponownie na kanapę i podniósł kubek do ust, zerkając na ciemne kręgi zostawiane przez kawę wewnątrz naczynia.  
Do czasu, kiedy naliczył w pobliżu sześcioro swoich podopiecznych, prawie że zapomniał o tej wymuszonej przez siebie ciszy i zbłądził wzrokiem na Castiela, popijającego ze swojego niebieskiego kubka. Pasował mu do oczu, uznał.  
Castiel miał ciemne, zwichrzone włosy, ale uczesane na tyle, by wyglądały mądrze – może zostały celowo rozczochrane, ale Dean ledwo był w stanie to stwierdzić. Na szczęce bibliotekarza widniał króciutki zarost, a mięsień na boku twarzy drgał za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna przełykał kawę.  
Choć bardzo się starał, Dean nie mógł przestać się gapić. Odbijające się światło słońca pieściło twarz Castiela, sprawiając, że jego prosty nos się wyróżniał, ostrym profilem odcinając się od cieni po drugiej stronie biblioteki. Oddychał równo, wciąż pochylony nad swymi skrzyżowanymi nogami.  
Był zrelaksowany, a Dean pomyślał, że wyglądał dość elegancko.  
Wzrok Deana zjechał z twarzy Castiela na jego ramiona, zauważając zgrabne czubki i krzywizny jego nadgarstków i palców. Paznokcie miał krótkie i zaokrąglone, bledsze niż prawie opalona skóra reszty ciała.  
\- Nie miałem pojęcia, że bibliotekarze lubią ćwiczyć – wymamrotał Dean, uśmiechając się, gdy Castiel na niego spojrzał. – A ty co, masz z tyłu siłownię?  
Na twarzy Castiela pojawił się grymas, tworząc mu zmarszczkę między brwiami.  
\- Przepraszam?  
Dean szepnął bezgłośnie „O”.  
\- Uch – bąknął. – Masz niezłe ramiona.  
Kiepsko.  
Castiel spojrzał na swoje ręce w dokładnie taki sam sposób, jak wcześniej na swoje buty, jakby był zdziwiony, że miał je przyczepione do ciała.  
\- Och. Dziękuję.  
Oczywiście, że Dean musiał skorzystać z kwestii „chodzisz na siłownię?”. Ze wszystkich rzeczy musiało to być akurat to.  
\- Nie, ale naprawdę – dodał, z lekkim zakłopotaniem wypuszczając powietrze. – Co dokładnie robisz? Bo, chłopie – Dean odchylił się i poklepał po brzuchu – nieważne, co robię, skacząc wokół dzieci przez cały dzień, i tak nabieram sadełka na brzuchu.  
Castiel powiódł wzrokiem po jego ciele i Dean odniósł znaczące wrażenie, że był oceniany. Niczym książka biblioteczna (kieeeepsko).  
\- Nie jesteś tłusty – powiedział Castiel wystarczająco uprzejmie, aby Dean zamrugał z zaskoczeniem. – Może nie wyrzeźbiony, ale jesteś… - spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, po czym odchrząknął, ponownie gapiąc się w swoją kawę.  
\- Co? – nacisnął Dean, szczerząc się i przysuwając o parę cali bliżej. – No dalej, nie zostawiaj tego biednego zdania niedokończonego.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się w swój kubek, przełykając kolejną porcję kawy.   
\- Myślę, że „smukły” jest tu odpowiednim słowem.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie gonił za komplementami – naprawdę – ale za tym jednym warto było. W tym, jak Castiel mówił, było coś, co ożywiało zmęczone serce Deana, choćby tylko troszeczkę.  
\- Ha. Dzięki – powiedział cicho. Zakręcił resztkami kawy na dnie kubka, zbierając ciemne kręgi i fusy. Mniej niż minutę później skończył kawę, został wezwany przez Travisa i poszedł zaradzać jego problemów. Z radością zobaczył Marvina i Elroya z powrotem w dziale książek historycznych, ale potrzebował chwili, aby zakazać im celowania kulkami papieru w głowę Lydii.  
Do czasu, kiedy wrócił do Castiela, dwa razy z sukcesem doliczywszy się dziesięciorga dzieci, poczuł się naprawdę zadowolony, ujrzawszy bibliotekarza wciąż siedzącego po turecku na kanapie.  
\- Tęskniłeś za mną? – spytał Dean, uśmiechając się, gdy Castiel podniósł wzrok znad przeglądanego właśnie magazynu.  
\- Zamierzałem wysłać ekipę poszukiwawczą – bibliotekarz wsunął magazyn z powrotem w chwiejną stertę obok siebie, po czym odstawił swój kubek na podłogę obok. – Ale zdaje się, że nie ma już takiej potrzeby.  
Dean rozłożył ramiona na tylnych poduszkach, czując, jak naciągające się mięśnie ramion wyczyniały cuda z bólem głowy, który stopniowo w nim narastał.  
Zerknął na Castiela, niepewny, co mu powiedzieć, ale naprawdę chcąc jeszcze trochę pogadać. Panował między nimi spokój, nie do końca przekomarzanie się, ani zwykłe Deanowe odcinanie, ale było to przyjemne. Spokojne i eleganckie, całkiem jak cały sposób bycia Castiela.  
Bibliotekarz znowu gapił się przez okno, poruszając oczami, jakby wyczytywał jakąś historię z kołysania drzew.  
Dean ponownie przejechał wzrokiem po ciele Castiela, zauważając detale jego kowbojek i prawdziwy łańcuch od zegarka kieszonkowego, wiszący mu pomiędzy guzikami kamizelki i kieszenią. Dłonie spoczywały mężczyźnie na kolanach.  
Dean przechylił głowę, zauważywszy plamę koloru wyróżniającą się po wewnętrznej stronie przedramienia Castiela. Był to długi, cienki prostokąt, podzielony na sześć małych, kolorowych kwadracików: czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty, zielony, niebieski i fioletowy. Całość miała może z cal długości, a kolory wydawały się wyblakłe zwyczajnie przez fakt znajdowania się na ludzkiej skórze.  
\- To tatuaż czy może po prostu bawiłeś się nowymi nakreślaczami? – spytał Dean, wskazując gestem na prostokąt. Uśmiechnął się, ponieważ Castiel kolejny raz zamrugał zaskoczony faktem, iż Dean to zauważył.   
Ale i Castiel się uśmiechnął, patrząc na niego.  
\- Tatuaż.  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- Niezły jest. Czy to, uch, coś oznacza, czy ma po prostu sprawiać, że ramię ci dobrze wygląda?  
Castiel lewą dłonią pogładził tatuaż, delikatnie drapiąc paznokciami miękką skórę. Dean ujrzał, jak ustępowała nawet pod lekkim dotykiem, i zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę była taka wrażliwa, na jaką wyglądała.  
\- To… z okazji gejowskiej PRIDE – powiedział cicho Castiel. Kiedy zerknął na Deana i spojrzał mu w oczy, uśmiechał się nieśmiało.  
Dean bawił się kołnierzykiem swojej koszuli, pocierając materiał kciukiem.  
\- W porządku. Więc ty jesteś…?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się szerzej i odetchnął przez nos, odwracając wzrok.  
\- Panie Winchester, nie trzeba być gejem, żeby popierać równość ludzi.  
Dean skrzywił się.  
\- Tak, wiem o tym. Po prostu. Um.  
Błysk w oczach Castiela wrócił.  
\- Ale, tak, jestem – powiedział. Kiwnął Deanowi głową, po czym przesunął wzrokiem po jego barkach, w okolicy których mężczyzna wciąż bawił się swoją koszulą.  
Dean powoli kiwnął głową, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc.  
\- Wiesz, ja sam mam tatuaż – podrzucił, rozglądając się wokół na wypadek, gdyby w pobliżu kręciły się dzieci. Kiedy stwierdził, że okolica była czysta, przysunął się bliżej do Castiela, wciąż trzymając rękę na kołnierzyku swojej szarej koszulki, i ściągnął go poniżej obojczyka.  
Castiel spuścił wzrok, aby zobaczyć, co Dean mu pokazywał: był to pentagram w otoczeniu promieni słońca, wytatuowany nad sercem czarno niebieskim tuszem.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym odsunął i puścił koszulkę.  
Castiel spojrzał na niego zezem, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły mu się maleńkie zmarszczki.  
\- Symbol… diabła?  
Dean najpierw prychnął, a potem nie zdołał powstrzymać nagłego, ale krótkiego rubasznego śmiechu, jaki wydarł mu się z gardła.  
\- O nie, do licha. Wiesz, koleś, to symbol ochronny. Ja i mój młodszy brat mamy takie same.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział Castiel, wyglądając, jakby mu mocno ulżyło. – Jak na imię twojemu bratu?  
\- Sammy – odparł Dean, uśmiechając się przy okazji. – Cóż, Sam. Jest ode mnie cztery lata młodszy.  
Castiel kiwnął głową.  
\- Ja mam sześcioro rodzeństwa, wszyscy starsi.  
Dean zbladł.  
\- Sześcioro? O cholera.  
W kącikach oczu Castiela znowu pojawiły się zmarszczki, kiedy się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wszyscy jesteśmy adoptowani.  
\- Jasne – sapnął Dean z uśmiechem, dekoncentrując się na chwilę, kiedy ujrzał przebiegającą Sandy. – Hej, dzieciaku, tu jest biblioteka, tu się nie biega – zawołał za nią. – Usiadł z powrotem, wzdychając, ale mniej zestresowany, niż wcześniej.  
\- Proszę pana, tu jest biblioteka, i ucieszyłbym się, gdyby nikt NIE KRZYCZAŁ – zaznaczył spokojnie Castiel.  
\- Przepraszam, chłopie – Dean ściągnął usta i podrapał się po nosie. Byłby wtedy użył imienia Castiela, ale do ostatniej chwili prawie go nie pamiętał, a jeśli już by użył, to wyszłoby z tego „Cas”. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o tym, ponieważ, nawet jeśli „Castiel” było trudnym imieniem, to brzmiało dobrze, i hej, ZAPAMIĘTAŁ je.  
Po chwili towarzyskiej ciszy spędzonej na słuchaniu odległego gadania zajętych dzieci, Dean zaczął znowu.  
\- Zatem nie musisz wracać do żadnej innej pracy, co?  
Castiel zerknął na niego i zachichotał.  
\- Muszę. Czeka na mnie jakieś pięć godzin odkładania książek na półki, ponieważ mój współpracownik zadzwonił dziś po chorobowe. Zdaje się, że jakiś wirus tu krąży.  
\- Tak – zgodził się Dean. – Ze mną miała być dziś nauczycielka zastępcza, ale zdaje się, że spędza dzień z rosołem. Dzieci są wystarczająco znośne, o ile mnie coś nie zacznie brać.  
\- Ale uważasz to za satysfakcjonujące, co? – spytał Castiel, opierając się łokciem o tył kanapy i jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej, kierując się w stronę Deana. – Mam na myśli uczenie dzieci.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie. I również zabawne. Wyczerpujące jak cholera-  
\- Och, wiem o tym, sam dorabiam na zastępstwach, pamiętasz?  
\- Ale tak. Tak, to coś świetnego – Dean kiwnął głową; od uśmiechania się twarz go trochę bolała.  
Ten facet przed nim wyciągał z niego uśmiechy, które Dean zazwyczaj rezerwował dla dzieci, a jak Sammy zawsze mu mówił, były to jego najlepsze uśmiechy. I jak Dean sobie uświadomił, dzięki Castielowi przychodziły mu bez wysiłku. W jego zapachu wciąż dominowała… jak to się nazywało… mirra? zmieszana z kiepską kawą, i całość sprawiała, że Deanowi zrobiło się ciepło aż po czubki palców. Był to zapach, który przypominał mu o zimie w domu wujka Bobby’ego, o tym jednym razie, kiedy wreszcie dostali choinkę i prawdziwe prezenty.  
Fakt, że Castiel był KUREWSKO elegancki, naprawdę nie pomagał temu niewielkiemu zauroczeniu, jakiego początki Dean mógł odczuwać gdzieś głęboko w sobie.  
Przez jakiś czas bił się z przypadkowymi myślami, to patrząc Castielowi w oczy, to nie patrząc. Deanowi podobało się, kiedy na siebie patrzyli i kiedy się razem uśmiechali. To było szaleństwo, szczególnie w świetle faktu, że byli dla siebie obcy, ale Dean naprawdę się tym cieszył.  
\- Cas… mógłbym ci zadać naprawdę, naprawdę okropne pytanie?  
Słysząc to imię Castiel uniósł brwi – Dean kopnął się w milczeniu – ale skinął głową.  
Dean przełknął.  
\- Okej, dobra. Zazwyczaj nikogo bym o to nie zapytał, bo, jak mówiłem, to naprawdę jest durne pytanie. Ale ty jesteś… uch – przejechał sobie dłonią po ustach, czując swój własny zarost kłujący go w skórę. – Po prostu po tym pytaniu nie myśl o mnie źle, dobra?  
Castiel uśmiechnął się leciutko.  
\- Jestem pewien, że twój tatuaż cię ochroni.  
\- Jasne – sapnął Dean. Boże, nie powinien być taki zdenerwowany, Cas był SPOKO. Mimo to powinien to prawdopodobnie wyguglować. Castiel nie był Google. A mimo to…  
Wtorek Z Nowościami.  
No to jazda.  
\- Jak… jak to jest? Całować faceta?  
Castiel zdecydowanie był zdziwiony tym pytaniem.  
\- Masz rację, to okropne pytanie.  
Dean roześmiał się w dłoń, żałując, że nie wyraził się inaczej.  
\- Znaczy się, czy… to jest dobre? – spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, mając cholerną nadzieję, że to ptasie przechylenie głowy było czymś pozytywnym.  
\- Czemu pytasz? – zapytał Castiel głosem pozbawionym jakiejkolwiek modulacji.  
Dean ruszył całym ciałem, aż barki dotknęły mu uszu.  
\- Z ciekawości. Nigdy tak naprawdę… - machnął ręką między torsem swoim i Castiela, po czym położył ją sobie na udzie – nie eksperymentowałem, nie sprawdzałem ani nic takiego. – Wzruszył ramionami jeszcze raz, zasłaniając sobie bladą dłonią oczy. Żołądek ściskał mu się od wymyślania samemu sobie, bo POWAŻNIE, ze wszystkich rzeczy, do których mógł wykorzystać tę rozmowę, on zrobił z tego TO.  
\- Cóż – powiedział Castiel i, o rany, Dean naprawdę poczuł ulgę słysząc uśmiech w jego głosie – zazwyczaj w grę zamieszane są usta. I mokre dźwięki, i zabłąkane ręce. - Dean gapił się na ciemność pod swoimi powiekami, po prostu słuchając niskiego głosu Castiela. – W większości przypadków język.  
\- Tak, ale… - Dean odchrząknął i z powrotem złożył sobie dłonie pomiędzy rozsuniętymi kolanami. – Ale to dotyczy całowania ogólnie. – Przełknął i zerknął na lewo, zauważając, że Castiel też zerkał, mając twarz bez wyrazu. – Czym różni się całowanie faceta od całowania dziewczyny?  
Pozbawiona wyrazu twarz Castiela rozjaśniła się ciepłym uśmiechem i mężczyzna pochylił głowę, charcząc ze śmiechu. Dean nie miał pewności, z czego tamten się śmiał, ale w ramach odpowiedzi zdołał cicho i nerwowo zarechotać.  
Castiel uniósł wreszcie głowę, a jego twarz zdawała się wyrażać swego rodzaju uwielbienie dla Deanowej niezdarności.   
\- Skąd mam znać tę różnicę, jeśli nigdy nie całowałem się z dziewczyną?  
\- Och – powiedział Dean. Oblizał się i szybko spojrzał na drepczącego w pobliżu Marvina. Milczał, dopóki dzieci nie zniknęły. – Skąd wiesz, że nie jesteś hetero, bi czy inne takie, jeśli nigdy nie spróbowałeś z dziewczyną? – zapytał.  
Castiel zagapił się na niego. Okej, ta mina zdecydowanie mówiła „Dean to dureń”. Dean przepraszająco opuścił wzrok.  
\- Gdybym naprawdę musiał sam zadawać takie pytania, to skąd wiesz, że lubisz mężczyzn, jeśli nigdy żadnego nie całowałeś? – zapytał bibliotekarz głosem płaskim niczym ofiara wypadku samochodowego.  
Dean utkwił wzrok w kowbojkach Castiela.  
\- Racja.  
Zapadła kilkusekundowa cisza i gdzieś w połowie Dean zauważył, że gapił się na Castiela. W drugiej połowie tejże ciszy zauważył, że Castiel gapił się na niego. Z uśmiechem.  
\- Co ty na to – powiedział, odwracając wzrok, po czym wracając – żebym ci pokazał.  
Deanowi naprawdę opadła szczęka.  
\- C- co, znaczy się… uch…  
\- Całowanie.  
Wnętrzności Deana zwinęły się i skręciły, i TAK, do licha-  
\- Mówisz poważnie? – wydyszał, mrugając i patrząc na niebieskookiego przystojniaka, spoglądającego na niego promiennie. – Znaczy się, ty naprawdę, autentycznie, faktycznie proponujesz, że będziesz się ze mną CAŁOWAŁ? – głos ścichł mu do mniej niż decybela, kiedy wyszeptał te słowa, ponownie badając wzrokiem teren na obecność ośmiolatków.  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami, badając opuszkami palców swoje usta. Kiwnął głową i opuścił rękę z powrotem na kolana, splatając razem wszystkie dziesięć palców.  
\- Nie widzę żadnego powodu, żeby nie.  
Dean wciąż miał otwarte usta, więc je świadomie zamknął, przy okazji oblizując sobie dolną wargę. W porządku. Świetnie.  
O kurwa.  
\- Ale nie teraz – powiedział nieoczekiwanie Castiel, unosząc dłoń do jego ramienia, w razie, gdyby przyszło mu coś do głowy. – Po dzisiejszym zamknięciu biblioteki.  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Tak – wymamrotał Dean, kiwając głową.  
Castiel posłał mu kolejny uśmiech, tym razem nie do końca flirciarski, ale Dean pierwszy raz ujrzał w nim autentyczne zainteresowanie. Zainteresowanie NIM.  
\- A teraz – zaczął Castiel, rozplątując nogi i stawiając je płasko na dywanie – jak już wcześniej mówiłem, mam jakieś pięć godzin pracy do nadrobienia.  
Dean w połowie wstał z siedzenia, zanim Castiel odszedł. Wciąż tkwił zawieszony w dziwnym stanie szoku, ponieważ ATRAKCYJNY mężczyzna, i USTA, i CAŁOWANIE…  
\- Hej, Cas? – zawołał, starając się być cicho.  
Castiel odwrócił się, prostując nieco stertę magazynów.  
\- Tak, panie Winchester?  
Dean wyszczerzył się.  
\- O której się widzimy?  
\- O 20.00 – kiwnął głową bibliotekarz.  
Spotkali się wzrokiem i Dean powoli wciągnął powietrze, próbując się tym delektować. Czuł w sobie uniesienie, coś, czego nigdy nie doświadczył w ten sposób.  
Castielowi drgnęły usta i odwrócił się.   
Dean obserwował odchodzącego bibliotekarza od tyłu, kiedy tamten odpływał, i wychwycił lekki przebłysk jego kolorowego tatuażu, gdy mężczyzna podniósł oba puste kubki.  
Castiel udał się do biurka stojącego jakieś 20 stóp od kanapy, zaś Dean westchnął i odwrócił się z powrotem do okna, uznając, że nie powinien gapić się na drugiego mężczyznę, gdy tamten pracował, nieważne, jak kusząco wyglądał, poruszając się.  
W powietrzu wciąż został po nim zapach mirry i kawy i Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, subtelnie wciągając powietrze. Chryste, to NIE poszło tak, jak oczekiwał. Ale z drugiej strony, kiedy tak się działo?  
W przeciągu paru minut Dean ponownie został ogarnięty przez przypływ zrozpaczonych, zdezorientowanych ośmiolatków, z których niektórzy postanowili oszczędzić Castielowi pracy i odłożyć książki tam, gdzie ich zdaniem najlepiej pasowały. Dean przewrócił oczami i bardzo szybko się dowiedział, jak funkcjonował System Dziesiątkowy Deweya.

Dean skończył użerać się z dziećmi i ich rodzicami krótko po 16.00 (nie, żeby mu płacono za te pół godziny ekstra czy coś), po czym ruszył prosto do budynku szkoły, gdzie czekało na niego trochę zadań domowych do ocenienia.  
Ponieważ taki był z niego geniusz, zostawił owe zadania w klasie, którą kazał zamknąć swoim współpracownikom, więc spędził następne pół godziny na pościgu za woźnym, aby mu ją otworzył. Przyszło mu do głowy po tym, jak już zebrał do kupy każdą resztkę projektu naukowego, że mógł sam otworzyć zamek wytrychem. Jaka była korzyść ze spieprzonego dzieciństwa, jeśli nie mógł używać tych umiejętności w dorosłym zyciu?  
Dąsanie się z tego powodu zabrało może kolejne 20 minut czasu na ocenianie i wkrótce sobie uświadomił, że po prostu się obijał.  
Spakował się, upchnął stertę papieru na tylnym siedzeniu swojej drogocennej Impali i pojechał do domu, zahaczając o supermarket. Miał wieczorem ugotować obiad dla Sammy’ego i jego czarującej dziewczyny (JESS, nie JESSICI), a wiedział, że szafy świeciły mu pustkami.  
Dla Deana gotowanie było radością, w dużym stopniu tak, jak opieka nad dziećmi.  
Ale, podobnie jak w przypadku dzieci, jeśli jedzenie nie zachowywało się przyzwoicie, miał tendencję do wściekania się.  
\- Nie wiem, co z tym nie tak, to po prostu szajs, dobra?! – krzyknął Dean do telefonu, zamykając kopniakiem piekarnik. – Nie, po prostu nie MAM ZDOLNOŚCI zamówienia czegoś na wynos, chłopie! Nie zarabiam tyle, co ty, ty pieprzony prawniku! Uspokoić s- USPOKOIĆ się?!  
Dean się jednak faktycznie uspokoił, zamykając oczy i w milczeniu zgrzytając zębami, kiedy Sam oznajmił, że przyniesie chińszczyznę, jak wpadną, oraz tabletki na uspokojenie, i inne takie gówno, które Dean przestał rejestrować po piątym zdaniu.   
\- Tak, tak, okej, nieważne – westchnął Dean, pozwalając, by Sam się wygadał. – Do zobaczenia o 18.30 – powiedział wreszcie, po czym zamknął komórkę i przycisnął sobie do brody. – Pierdolona zapiekanka.  
Nie wiedząc, co jeszcze zrobić, Dean posprzątał bałagan w kuchni, wrzucił przypalone tace do zlewu, żeby się odmoczyły, po czym poszedł wybrać coś do założenia na dzisiejszy wieczór. Nie na kolację z Sammym i Jess – mogli sobie poradzić z jego przepoconymi ciuchami roboczymi – ale na spotkanie z Castielem.  
Seksownym bibliotekarzem.  
Seksownym MĘSKIM bibliotekarzem.  
Dean praktycznie opróżnił szafę na łóżko, oddzielając kraciaste koszule od porządniejszych dżinsów, a potem od koszulek. Chciał znaleźć coś podobnego, co poprzednio, coś, co by mówiło, że czuł się swobodnie z tym, jak zazwyczaj wyglądał, ale coś mniej zwyczajnego, coś, co by zachwalało towar.  
Wciąż się miotał między ciemnozieloną kurtką a czarnym henleyem, kiedy drzwi wydały ten paskudny łomoczący dźwięk, oznaczający, że ktoś stał po drugiej stronie i pukał.  
Dean zaciągnął swe naręcze materiału do drzwi, otwierając je i wpuszczając Jess i Sama.  
\- Oj tak – wyrzucił z siebie Sam, machając sobie dłonią przed twarzą. – Nieźle to przypaliłeś.  
\- Jesteś zdecydowanie BYSTRZEJSZY od piątoklasisty – burknął Dean ledwo na pół sarkastycznie. Kiwnął Jess głową na powitanie; dziewczyna również się krzywiła. – Ustawcie jedzenie na stole, za chwilę wracam.  
\- Co planujesz? – zapytała Jess, a jej długie blond włosy zakołysały się, kiedy usiłowała dojrzeć, co Dean próbował poskładać.  
\- Mam, uch – „nie randkę” – coś dziś wieczorem.  
\- Randkę? – spytała Jess z uśmieszkiem.  
Dean zrobił minę. To nie była randka. Nie miało być świec, obiadu i kina, ani dzielenia łóżka później. To był tylko pocałunek. Jasne, całkowicie nie niewinny, ale szczerze, o ile Dean mógł to widzieć, dziś wieczorem nie czekało go nic poza odrobiną całowania. Zupełnie, jakby mógł znieść cokolwiek więcej, niż to. Cały ten biseksualizm był dla niego nowością, do cholery.  
\- Nie randkę – oznajmił stanowczo. – Po prostu… przyjaciel, jak sądzę.  
\- Jak jej na imię?  
Dean spojrzał z powrotem na Jess, która skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Sam rozkładał talerze w malutkiej kuchence i robił przy tym niewiarygodny hałas, więc Dean poczuł się wystarczająco bezpiecznie, aby szepnąć Jess odpowiedź.  
\- Na imię mu Cas.  
\- Przyjaciel, co? – naciskała, unosząc jeden kącik ust w górę. – Nigdy nie sądziłam, że będziesz się trudził zakładaniem ładnych ciuchów na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi.  
Dean spojrzał na trzymane kurtkę i henleya, po czym wzruszył ramionami, na zmianę przykładając je do piersi.  
\- Która?  
Jessica przechyliła głowę, dotykając każdej rzeczy.  
\- Które dżinsy zakładasz?  
\- Te niepodarte.  
\- Czarna koszulka?  
\- Tylko, jeśli założę kurtkę – odparł Dean, przeszedłszy przez to już ładnych parę razy. Poszli razem do małej sypialni w bok od korytarza, ledwo mieszcząc się tam na raz.  
Jess mruknęła coś z zamyśleniem, patrząc na rozłożone ubrania.  
\- Załóż czarnego henleya, na to zieloną koszulę, na wierzch skórzaną brązową kurtkę. Na zewnątrz jest trochę wietrznie.  
\- Ale chciałbym coś, no wiesz, lżejszego.  
\- Czarna koszulka pod zieloną koszulą. Skórzana kurtka. No dalej, Dean, wcześniej zawsze skutkowało.  
Dean przygryzł sobie usta. Tak, nigdy wcześniej ten zestaw go nie zawiódł., ale to było dla DZIEWCZYN.  
\- Ale… to jest facet. I gej.  
Jessica wyszczerzyła się.  
\- Dean, atrakcyjny to atrakcyjny. Wyglądasz dobrze we wszystkim. Poza tym – zerknęła do kuchni, sprawdzając, czy Sam wciąż był zajęty – czy on naprawdę aż tak bardzo będzie ci patrzył na ciuchy?  
Dean przyciągnął bliżej wybrane ubrania, uśmiechając się tajemniczo.  
\- Nie sądzę, że… nie idziemy tak daleko.  
\- Więc to JEST randka.  
Dean przetarł sobie twarz. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, co to u licha było.

O 19.55 Dean krążył już pod biblioteką, zerkając do środka przez wielkie szklane wejście. Był w stanie zaledwie widzieć światło za rogiem w środku, przypuszczalnie znad biurka. Stwierdził, że powinien zapukać, ale…  
Ale to była jego ostatnia szansa na… na… och, Bóg jeden wiedział. Ratowanie swej heteroseksualności?  
Ha, jakby to w ogóle wchodziło w grę.  
Fakt nr 1: Dean lubił facetów.  
Fakt nr 2: gdy przychodziło do facetów, Dean był tchórzem.  
Wobec tego propozycja niezaangażowanej sesji całowania z kolesiem, który, po pierwsze, naprawdę był W ZASIĘGU Deana, po drugie, całkowicie i absolutnie piękny, zaś po trzecie, NAPRAWDĘ dobrze pachniał, było dla niego niczym eksplozja dobrych rzeczy. Już od czasów nastoletnich chciał się zabawiać z innymi facetami, ale czy kiedykolwiek spróbował? Nie.  
To była jego szansa. Może jedyna, z jakiej kiedykolwiek byłby gotów skorzystać na takich warunkach, ponieważ było czymś bardzo rzadkim, aby w ogóle mieć czas i pogadać na spokojnie z miłym mężczyzną. A co dopiero odprężyć się w jego towarzystwie.  
ODPRĘŻYĆ, JASNE, pomyślał Dean, wciąż krążąc. Serce waliło mu jak młotem, a palce świerzbiały, by złapać za kierownicę i odjechać gdzieś daleko.  
Ale wtedy kątem oka zauważył błysk światła i podniósł wzrok, widząc postać Castiela przemierzającą z uśmiechem przestrzeń między biurkiem a szklanymi drzwiami.  
Dean odwzajemnił uśmiech, a napięcie zelżało.  
Castiel był taki KOJĄCY. Był jak jedna z tych kul świetlnych: ekscytował, kiedy się na niego patrzyło, ekscytował, kiedy Dean podchodził bliżej, ale jakimś sposobem czuł się ukojony samym faktem znajdowania się w jego obecności.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie czekasz tu za długo – powiedział Castiel, otwierając drzwi. Zazwyczaj działały na czujnik, ale wszystko było wyłączone, skoro godziny otwarcia minęły.  
\- Dopiero dotarłem – odparł Dean, patrząc, jak Castiel stanął na czubkach palców i ponownie zamknął drzwi, gdy tylko on znalazł się w środku. – Um.  
Castiel machnął palcami, każąc Deanowi iść za sobą, po czym razem podeszli do biurka. Światło z lampy zalewało salę pomarańczem; Castiel ruszył w stronę lampy, po czym skręcił w prawo, kładąc dłoń płasko na obecnych tam drzwiach.  
\- Tędy.  
\- Nie zamordujesz mnie, a potem ukryjesz ciało, co? – zapytał Dean.  
Zszokowany Castiel zamrugał.  
\- Czemu miałbyś tak myśleć?  
Dean wydusił z siebie nerwowy śmiech i zerknął na biurko, patrząc na grzbiety zgromadzonych tam książek.   
\- Nic, po prostu sprawdzam.  
Castiel spojrzał mu w oczy i powoli się razem uśmiechnęli. Castiel zamrugał, patrząc w dół na własną dłoń. Nie przebrał się od poprzedniego razu, ale w tym świetle jego wieczorny zarost na szczęce wyglądał bardzo dobrze.  
Bibliotekarz zakołysał dłonią w stronę Deana, pozwalając jej wisieć między nimi, dopóki Dean jej nie wziął. Oczy mu rozbłysły i zaprowadził Deana do pokoju na tyłach.  
Oświetlenie się zmieniło – tutaj było fluorescencyjne i jaskrawo białe. Dean skrzywił się i Castiel ścisnął mu uspokajająco dłoń.  
\- Tu nie zostajemy, z tyłu jest pokój.  
\- To dobrze, bo UGH..  
Castiel roześmiał się, kciukiem gładząc Deana po wierzchu dłoni. Deanowi podobało się ciepło tej ręki; pozwolił, by prowadziło go między stertami książek i segregatorów wciśniętych na miejsca na półkach stojących pod ścianami.  
Na samym tyle widniały pojedyncze drzwi i Castiel zaprowadził go wprost do nic. Dean przytrzymał mu źle udrapowaną czerwoną zasłonę, aby Castiel mógł zobaczyć klamkę. Drzwi otwarły się do środka, kiedy mężczyzna je pchnął, i ciepłe powietrze omiotło dżinsy Deana, wędrując w górę od kostek. Pachniało starym papierem i zakurzoną szmatką.  
Castiel pociągnął za sznurek, aby zapalić światło, i nad nimi ciepłym, żółtym światłem rozbłysła żarówka.  
Był to niewielki schowek, z grubsza na dwa kroki szeroki, a na trzy głęboki.  
Castiel, idąc tyłem, wciągnął Deana do środka, a Dean, nawet nie patrząc, kopniakiem zamknął za sobą drzwi. Zatrzasnęły się i oto byli sami, mając jedynie brązowawe półki i światło do towarzystwa.  
Dean ujrzał trzepoczące powieki Castiela, usłyszał, jak jego oddech się rwał, a potem rozluźniał. Castiel był od niego o cal niższy, co prawie nie robiło różnicy we wzroście. Ich usta były tak blisko, że Dean czuł gumę do żucia w oddechu mężczyzny, czuł ten płomienny, ciepły, otaczający go zapach.  
Dean oblizał się, osaczając Castiela w nagłym przypływie gorliwości. Ściany miały kremowy kolor i nie wisiały na nich półki. Dean stał się tego świadom dopiero w chwili, gdy znaleźli się o stopę od siebie, w milczeniu oddychając na siebie gorącym powietrzem.  
Dean rzucił się naprzód i pocałował go. Potem się odsunął, nieoczekiwanie zdyszany, patrząc to na rozchylone usta Castiela, to na jego oczy, jego długie, ciemne rzęsy… Pocałował go znowu, smakując mirrę, miętową gumę i ślinę; smakując człowieka, ciepłego i poruszającego się przy nim.  
Dean mruknął coś lekko, odsuwając się jeszcze raz. Wnętrzności płonęły mu z podniecenia, a do ciała wróciło napięcie, ale w przeciwieństwie do wcześniej, to było przyjemne – Castiel dobrze smakował, dobrze całował, znowu się do niego przysuwał-  
Złapali się nawzajem w talii, Dean odkrył, iż szerokie biodra Castiela pod jego dłońmi były solidne i jędrne; kciukami wodził po zarysie kości, po mięśniach. Nie przypominało to w niczym żadnej innej osoby, jakiej Dean kiedykolwiek wcześniej dotknął, nie w taki sposób.  
Wargi przylgnęły do siebie i zadrżały; Castiel całował z jakąś przytłumioną furią, jakby usiłował się dostać do czegoś w ustach Deana.  
Dean wypuścił z siebie drżący, lubieżny dźwięk, nie przejmując się tym ani trochę. Chciał tego, a Castiel o tym wiedział, więc po co to ukrywać?  
\- Och – westchnął Castiel, przywarłszy plecami do ściany. Prawa dłoń Deana zjechała mężczyźnie na krzyż, przyciągając bliżej jego biodra w chwili, w której Dean wtulił się w niego i pochwycił jego usta w kolejnym pocałunku. Obaj znowu zamknęli oczy, wzrok Deana zaczął się rozmazywać w ciepłej czerwieni, a jego zmysły zginęły przyduszone utrzymującym się słodkim zapachem.  
Było tak MIĘKKO. Zapomnij o twardych liniach bioder, zapomnij o mięśniach szerokich ramion Castiela. Kiedy się całowali, wszystko było delikatne, i tak, również spragnione, a Dean kołysał się, jakby mógł skraść dwa pocałunki w jednej chwili, ale Castiel poruszał ustami lekko niczym piórkiem lub jakby głaskał po grzbiecie kruche zwierzę.  
Deanowi oczy uciekły w tył głowy i mężczyzna rozchylił usta, pozwalając Castielowi wsunąć się językiem za zęby. Castiel odsunął się na chwilę, całując Deana w dolną wargę i zarost na brodzie.  
\- Jak jest? – spytał niskim, gładkim głosem, niczym whisky na ganku w letnią noc.  
Dean mruknął jakieś ciche, niewyraźne słowo, po czym pozwolił sobie otworzyć oczy, choćby odrobinę. Na twarzy pojawił mu się uśmiech i czuł się nieco oszołomiony, a może zmrożony tym wszystkim, co czuł. Castiel miał ciemne, przymknięte oczy, rozchylone usta, mokre i zaczerwienione.  
\- Szczypie – sapnął Dean, a Castiel zachichotał.  
Dean leniwie odwzajemnił uśmiech, wypuszczając powietrze nad ustami Castiela i patrząc, jak mężczyzna sam je wdychał.  
\- I… - przełknął. – I są motyle. To podniecające.  
Castiel uśmiechał się, nieznacznie przechylając głowę na bok.  
\- Bardziej, niż z dziewczynami?  
Dean zamknął oczy, żeby się zastanowić. Ale próbując o tym myśleć – przywołać myśl o całowaniu kobiety – zmarszczył się, a twarz mu drgnęła. Zerknął z powrotem na wyczekującą minę Castiela i poczuł dezorientację w dole brzucha.  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał. – Nie pamiętam, jak to jest całować dziewczyny.  
Castiel zatrzepotał powiekami, spuszczając wzrok na usta Deana.  
Ach, pomyślał Dean, Castielowi się to podobał. Castiel się tym cieszył, cieszył się pocałunkami Deana. Dean nie wiedział, czemu to było zaskakujące, ale aż do tej chwili myślał tylko o tym, jak ON SAM się czuł. Podobało mu się to, oczywiście, że tak. Ale Castielowi? Mężczyzna unosił brodę, prosząc o więcej.  
Dean uśmiechnął się. Lepiej dać Casowi to, czego pragnął, co?  
Ich usta spotkały się, cieplejsze i wilgotniejsze, niż poprzednio, wskakując na swoje miejsca z miękkim, mlaszczącym dźwiękiem. Castiel wydawał z siebie bardzo ciche dźwięki, kiedy całował, najcichsze jęki, tak ciche, że Dean by ich nie usłyszał, gdyby nie padały mu prosto w otwarte usta.  
Ich ciała przylgnęły do siebie, Castiel przywierał barkami i plecami do ściany, uda Deana stopniowo wsuwały mu się między nogi. Dean położył jedną dłoń na ścianie, a kciukiem drugiej pogładził bawełnę kamizelki Castiela, kładąc mu ramię na plecach. Zamrugał zdziwiony, kiedy skórzana kurtka zjechała mu z ramion. Przerwał pocałunek i zagapił się na okrycie, zwisające mu z rąk. Z ciekawością zerknął ponownie na Castiela.  
Bibliotekarz patrzył na niego z cichym poczuciem winy w oczach, niemal przepraszająco, Ale tak było dobrze, Deanowi i tak robiło się za gorąco pod skórą. Odsunął się od Castiela, aby rzucić kurtkę na podłogę. Uderzyła go w kostki, więc odkopał ją na bok. Chciał więcej, chciał się przysunąć, ale stwierdził, że powstrzymywała go uniesiona dłoń Castiela.  
\- Co? – spytał Dean, popatrując to na szczupłe palce Castiela, to na jego lśniące, niebieskie oczy. – Chcesz przestać?  
Castiel polizał mu wargę i pokręcił głową. Dotknął piersi Deana porządnie, marszcząc jego koszulkę i podnosząc rękę. Dean poczuł dreszcze, czując kształt dłoni przez ubranie i ciesząc się tym, jak szerokie były ręce Castiela, jak wiele siły zdawało się za nimi kryć.  
\- Nigdy nie odpowiedziałeś na moje wcześniejsze pytanie – wymamrotał Dean, przeciągając słowa, kiedy wargi Castiela ponownie znalazły jego własne, wspólnie pracując nad tym, by znowu zrobiło mu się gorąco. Bibliotekarz przez koszulkę pocierał mu sutek i Dean nie mógł zrobić dużo więcej, jak stęknąć, kiedy jego pytanie rozpłynęło się w mieszaninie SUTKÓW, DŁONI, UST.  
Do czasu, kiedy Castiel szturchnął go nosem i spytał „Jakie pytanie?”, w dżinsach już było mu ciasno.  
\- Co robisz… - pocałunek, wargi na ustach, wargi na policzku – żeby trenować?  
Uśmiech Castiela zmienił pocałunek, zarost połaskotał Deana w usta, drapiąc mu obolałą skórę.  
\- Biegam.  
\- Jesteś biegaczem?  
\- Ja… mmmm – westchnął Castiel, ciągnąc Deana za jasnobrązowe włosy.  
Dean pchnął biodrami w drugiego mężczyznę i jęknął głośno, poczuwszy przez ubranie erekcję Castiela. Poczuł tak dzikie podniecenie, odczuwszy męskie ciało przyciśnięte do jego własnego, że mógł jedynie stęknąć ponownie i zacząć do rytmu kołysać biodrami.  
\- Och, podoba ci się to? – wydyszał Castiel, uśmiechając się Deanowi w ucho i całując je leciutko. – Podoba ci się, że jestem podniecony.  
\- Tak – przyznał Dean, łapiąc Castiela za biodra – oba – i pchając go na ścianę, po czym dłońmi rozsunął mu uda. Castiel pozwolił mu na to, uśmiechając się, kiedy Dean spojrzał mu w oczy. – Tak, Boże, KURWA, jesteś twardy.  
\- A ty nigdy przedtem nie czułeś mężczyzny – zauważył Castiel, za czym nastąpiło łamane chrząknięcie.  
Złapał Deana za ramiona i został w tej pozycji, aby podtrzymać ich obu, podczas gdy Dean wciąż się ocierał; twardniejący fiut wywoływał w jego ciele iskry, gdy po każdym nieznacznym pchnięciu znajdował w spodniach Castiela podobną twardość.  
\- Zawsze chciałem – wycedził Dean i sapnął, przysuwając się bliżej do twarzy Castiela; stanął stanowczo między jego nogami i uniósł jedno z jego ud w górę, żeby móc ocierać się o ciało między nimi. – Zawsze tego chciałem, tak bardzo, tak cholernie bardzo…  
\- A to miał być tylko pocałunek – zachichotał Castiel, cmokając Deana w ramię. – Panie Winchester, jeśli to był tylko plan, aby mi się dobrać do spodni…  
\- Nie był, przysięgam, że nie był – obiecał Dean, stękając kolejny raz, od czego jakimś sposobem w dżinsach zrobiło mu się jeszcze ciaśniej. – Myślałem… myślałem, że po prostu będziemy się całować, po prostu chciałem spróbować…  
Castiel jęknął, z łoskotem uderzając głową w ścianę. Włosy mu się rozczochrały, kiedy Dean przesuwał nim w górę i w dół po ścianie, powoli, a potem szybko kołysał biodrami; erekcja zaczęła Deana boleć i moczyć mu bieliznę.  
\- Chcę… - spróbował powiedzieć nauczyciel, pospiesznie dysząc Castielowi w obojczyk. – Boże, Cas, chcę-  
\- Powiedz mi – powiedział Castiel, całując Deana w policzek. Och, miał taki gorący oddech. – Powiedz mi, Dean, czego chcesz.  
JESTEŚ OBCY, pomyślał Dean.  
Ledwo znał tego mężczyznę, tego bibliotekarza. Dean nie był typem człowieka, który rżnął kogoś na pierwszej randce – nie był człowiekiem, który w ogóle chodził na randki. Nie spotykał się z ludźmi, nie rżnął nieznajomych. Jego przyjaciele znajdowali mu dziewczyny, pomagali mu dobrze się ubrać, kazali mu dla własnego dobra szukać kontaktu z innymi.  
A mimo to był tutaj. Z mężczyzną, którego poznał ledwo dzisiaj, z kimś, kto choć raz natychmiast się z nim porozumiał, kazał mu pokochać to, co robił. Kazał mu pokochać TO…  
\- Jezu Chryste, Cas, chcę ci wsadzić ręce w spodnie – syknął Dean i warknął, przygryzając materiał kołnierzyka koszuli Castiela. Zęby zazgrzytały mu na tanim materiale, czując suche włókna.  
Castiel zakwilił.  
Dean ledwo mógł oddychać, sam ten dźwięk z ust innego mężczyzny sprawił, że zwilgotniał, cieknąc w spodnie; nawet przez dżinsy czuł chłodzące powietrze.  
\- Może tak być? Cas, mogę to zrobić?  
Castiel zepchnął Deana z siebie i nauczyciel odsunął się, unosząc obronnie dłonie, zmartwiony, że posunął się za daleko. Ale Castiel miał głodny wzrok, napuchnięte, mokre od pocałunków usta, i przez chwilę się nie ruszał. Obaj mężczyźni po prostu się sobie przyglądali; Dean ujrzał wybrzuszenie w spodniach Castiela, maleńką wilgotną plamkę po tym, jak się o siebie ocierali. Castielowi drżały ręce.  
Dean patrzył, jak bibliotekarz złapał obiema rękami za sprzączkę pasa, rozpiął skórzany pasek, wyciągając go z zamknięcia. Potem rozpiął górny guzik. Potem zjechał zamkiem w dół.  
Dźwięk rozpinanego zamka nigdy wcześniej nie wywołał u Deana ślinotoku, ale teraz tak się stało. Nauczyciel zamrugał powoli, czując watę w mózgu. Powietrze w pomieszczeniu było gęste od żądzy, zupełnie, jakby światło płonęło.  
Dean rozpiął swoje dżinsy, patrząc, jak Castiel się oblizał, kiedy on ściągnął swój zamek w dół. Oszałamiająco powoli.  
Castiel uniósł rękę, by przyciągnąć Deana bliżej, by złapać go za klapę koszuli. Dean zdjął ją dla niego i westchnął, czując, jak drobne włoski na ramionach stanęły na sztorc, kiedy gorąco małego pokoiku dotknęło jego skóry. Dreszcz niczym lód przesunął mu się po skórze, kiedy Castiel pogładził go po bicepsie. Poczuł, że się zachwiał, w oczach rozbłysły mu fantomowe światła, kiedy Castiel bez ostrzeżenia zanurkował ręką w jego spodniach.  
Gorąco zalało dolną część jego ciała, a wzrok przestał się skupiać, gdy Castiel zaczął go głaskać. Całkowita, absolutna świadomość faktu, że to MĘŻCZYZNA trzymał go za fiuta, uderzała mu do głowy, a myśli zdawały się dudnić mu w rytm pociągnięć, wznosząc się i opadając po każdym ruchu dłoni Castiela na główce.  
Castiel spuścił wzrok, aby móc widzieć, co robił, i myśli Deana pospiesznie odzyskały klarowność. On również zerknął niżej i sapnął głośno, zwyczajnie na widok tego, co tam zobaczył.  
Castiel nie wyglądał nadzwyczajnie, w porównaniu z męską pornografią, jaką Dean potajemnie oglądał. Napletek miał odsunięty, a fiut opierał mu się o gumkę bokserek. Na czubku perlił się płyn, powolutku wypływając z dziurki. Główka była czerwono różowa, ściśle przyciśnięta do kępki ciemnych włosów łonowych na środku brzucha.  
Dean poczuł gorąco na twarzy, kiedy Castiel dosłownie zdjął mu rękę z kamizelki i poprowadził do swego nietkniętego członka, ustalając mu rytm. Dean był tak pochłonięty widokiem przed sobą, że nawet się nie ruszył, po prostu zatracił się w ruchach stanowczej pięści mężczyzny.  
\- Spokojnie – wydyszał Castiel, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Och… tak.  
Dean przechylił głowę, by znowu mogli się całować, i obaj sapnęli sobie powietrzem na policzki. Równocześnie odwrócili twarze, eksperymentując z ruchami ust i dłoni. Dean próbował skubnąć usta Castiela zębami – nie, mężczyźnie się to nie podobało; Castiel próbował ścisnąć kciukiem koronę fiuta Deana – i, o CHOLERA, Dean prawie doszedł na miejscu.  
Ustalili rytm, który zmieniał się i różnicował w miarę, jak odnajdywali nowe strony, w jakie się kierować, nowe sposoby, jak ruszać językami. Dean zyskał świadomość tego, jak oddychał, świadomość, że wzdychał tak samo łagodnie za każdym razem, kiedy Castiel przeciągał mu kciukiem po szparce na czubku, rozsmarowując wilgoć wokół.  
Castiel odprężył się pod ścianą, a wcześniejsza desperacja zrodzona z pragnienia dotyku zelżała do brzęczenia. Dean czuł się zadowolony, po prostu tam stojąc, lewą ręką trzymając Castiela za umięśnione biodro, a prawą za męskość. Zderzyli się butami, stopy Deana znalazły się pomiędzy stopami Castiela.  
Dean był w stanie zwęszyć zapach płynu na ich dłoniach, czego nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie czuł. W niczym nie przypominał jego własnego zapachu, nie teraz, kiedy w powietrzu unosił się również zapach Castiela. Niemal czuł go na języku, kiedy lizał mężczyznę po ustach, mocno, a potem delikatnie, z każdą upływającą minutą smakując czegoś nowego.  
\- Cas?  
\- Hm?  
Dean pocałował go w szczękę, usta miał tak obolałe, że zarost pod nimi kłuł jak igły.  
\- Cierpisz na coś zakaźnego, czym powinienem się martwić? - Castiel parsknął mu w brodę, po czym roześmiał się, odsuwając twarz Deana tak, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Co? – spytał Dean, obronnym gestem wzruszając ramionami. – Mam prawo spytać, jasne?  
Castiel na znak zgody skinął głową, ale nie przestał się uśmiechać.  
\- Jestem czysty.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Dean, wykrzywiając usta. Chciał to rozegrać odpowiednio, ale istniała zbyt duża możliwość popełnienia tu błędu. – Dobrze… bo zamierzam… - oblizał się, przez dobrą sekundę patrząc Castielowi w oczy. A potem padł na kolana.  
\- Oooch… - jęknął Castiel i Dean poczuł, jak ugięły się pod nim nogi, kiedy zsunął ręce w dół po udach bibliotekarza, kładąc je ostatecznie na jego łydkach. – Dean, czy wiesz, co… wiesz…? Naprawdę nie sądzę, że to…  
Dean gapił się na sztywne ciało przed sobą, na mosznę w kształcie odwróconego serca gnieżdżącą się dokładnie w rozporku spodni Castiela, na kierującą się w górę erekcję. Powiódł po niej wzrokiem w dół, widząc jej żyły, ich ciemnoniebieski odcień, to, że ciało na czubku było czerwieńsze. Potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia – wymamrotał.  
\- D-Dean, to naprawdę nie jest dobry pomysł, nie, jeśli… OOOCH…  
Dean objął czubek ustami, i, Jezu, to było łatwiejsze, niż myślał; to było nawet dobre. Smakowało słonawo i gorzko, z wyraźną nutką piżma, która wypełniała Deanowi nozdrza. Fiut Castiela między jego ustami był absolutną PEŁNIĄ, mokre ciepło spływało mu po podniebieniu, kiedy otaczał główkę ustami. Przejechał sobie językiem po wewnętrznej stronie policzków, odsuwając się z obrzydliwym siorbnięciem, aby dotknąć nim szparki na czubku…  
Ach, tak. Ostry, kwaśny posmak uderzył Deanowi do głowy, i chociaż wiedział, iż było to prawdopodobnie paskudne, to podobało mu się to. Podobało mu się to, co to było, co to oznaczało. Podobało mu się to, do kogo to należało.  
\- Dean… Dean, proszę…  
Dean porządnie ścisnął fiuta Castiela u nasady, muskając opuszkami palców najdelikatniejszą, najbardziej jedwabistą skórę. Członek był gorący i już mokry, ale Dean ukląkł z powrotem, aby obciągnąć go parę razy, i uśmiechnął się, ujrzawszy kolejną, świeżą kroplę wilgoci przepływającą przez zostawioną tam wcześniej ślinę.  
\- To jest nawet świetne – przyznał Dean, szczerząc się do Castiela. – Nieźle smakuje – opuścił się cal niżej i zaczął mocno ssać, rozsądnie chowając zęby. Ssał główkę, wyciągając z niej nitkę płynu i delektując się chaotycznym smakiem rozchodzącym mu się na języku.  
\- W-wierz mi – zająknął się Castiel, na próżno łapiąc się barków Deana – będzie ci niedobrze. Pachnie niebiańsko z- ooch… za pierwszym r- Dean!  
Dean uśmiechnął się, mając fiuta Castiela w ustach, i zamknął oczy, wkręcając sobie luźną skórę bibliotekarza do ust i pragnąc wziąć więcej. Wiedział, że z pewnością potrzebował więcej praktyki – ślinił się jak jakiś pies gończy – ale teraz? Tak, uwielbiał dźwięki wydawane przez Castiela i szpony, jakie wbijały mu się w koszulkę.  
\- Dean…  
Dean uwolnił usta i wytarł je wierzchem ramienia. Łapał powietrze, przełykając gorzki posmak, od którego jego zęby dawały wrażenie, że zanurzono je w sorbecie.  
\- Wstań – wydyszał Castiel, pierś ciężko mu falowała. – Chcę się całować…  
Dean podniósł się na nogi i spojrzał na usta Castiela, przysuwając się bliżej. Castiel napotkał jego wargi, swoje mając już rozchylone, a miękki, zadowolony dźwięk rozbrzmiał echem w czaszce nauczyciela, kiedy zetknęli się zębami.  
Po smaku fiuta usta Castiela były niesamowicie słodkie, a sam bibliotekarz wydawał się zadowolony, odzyskawszy usta Deana. Ponownie zamknęli oczy i Dean znowu posłał Castiela na ścianę, pozwalając, by mężczyzna ujął oba ich członki w jedną rękę.  
Fiut Castiela był wilgotniejszy, niż Deana, pokryty warstwą śliny, ale Dean otarł się o niego, kiedy Castiel poruszył dłonią. Praktycznie natychmiast bibliotekarz krzyknął rozpaczliwie; obaj odlecieli, czując śliskość, pod wpływem której dłoń Castiela dosłownie FRUWAŁA z góry na dół. Szybko dołączyła do niej ręka Deana i w ten sposób mogli się ścisnąć jeszcze mocniej; Dean pchał w ich połączony uścisk, ciasny i gorący, jakby znajdował się w czyimś wnętrzu.  
Jakby był wewnątrz Castiela.  
Patrzyli sobie równo w oczy, gdy tylko byli w stanie; pod wpływem rozkoszy często przymykali powieki lub zaciskali je, czując wybuch radości. Deana z łatwością pochłonęło podniecenie nie mające związku tylko z seksem, w mózgu pływały mu myśli o czymś nieodwołalnym. Przynajmniej jednego był pewien: to mu się PODOBAŁO. Bardziej, niż się kiedykolwiek spodziewał.  
\- Jestem blisko – wyrzucił z siebie Castiel, a po jego słowach nastąpiła seria sapnięć przez otwarte usta; między ciemnymi brwiami pojawił się grymas. – Och, Dean, proszę… Po prostu… Nie przerywaj, proszę.  
\- Nie zamierzam – zapewnił Dean, najpierw liżąc go po ustach, a potem delikatnie wciskając nos w zagłębienie gardła Castiela. – Zaufaj mi, Cas, wytrzymaj… Wytrzymaj, mam cię.  
Castiel zakwilił, wbijając kowbojkę w bok nogi Deana i próbując objąć mężczyznę własną. Dean pomógł mu to zrobić, łapiąc go pod kolano i zarzucając je na swoje biodro; ocierał się dalej, odsuwając obie ręce naraz z dala od ich fiutów. Mokra dłoń Castiela spoczęła Deanowi na karku, a odurzający żar sączył się nauczycielowi na skórę.  
Dean wtulił się w dotyk, przechylając głowę, by pochwycić otwarte usta Castiela w namiętnym pocałunku, pozwalając, by ich języki dotykały się nawzajem.  
\- UUUCH… Dean. To… to jest najlepszy pocałunek…  
Dean zachichotał, na chwilę tracąc rytm, po czym podjął go na nowo, uśmiechając się w gardło Castiela.  
\- Tak, kurwa, najlepszy… No dalej, Cas, mam cię. Mam cię.  
Dean poczuł pośpiech Castiela. Poczuł w nim to ciepło, ten rodzaj wszechogarniającej potrzeby dotyku, coraz większej, dopóki nie nadszedł szczyt i dopóki Castiel z niego nie runął. Na koszulce Deana rozlała się wilgoć, pokrywając mu brzuch, coś gorącego kapnęło mu na pasek dżinsów. Castiel stęknął zniekształconym głosem, kiedy Dean naparł na niego, nie przerywając ani nie zwalniając i nie robiąc nic, żeby chociaż pozwolić mu się uspokoić po orgazmie.  
\- DEAN… - dobiegł nauczyciela zdewastowany szept, po policzku przejechały mu drżące, gorące usta. – Dean, nie przerywaj.  
\- Tak – stęknął Dean i od tej chwili było to jedyne słowo, jakie był w stanie wypowiedzieć. Wydyszał je, wyszeptał, wycisnął na wargach Castiela. Warknął je, wyrzucił z języka wprost w gwiazdy ponad sobą. – Tak… Taaak…  
\- Już prawie – łagodził Castiel, muskając rzęsami policzki Deana. – Dean, już prawie, jesteś tak blisko.  
Dean zaskomlał potwornym głosem, spoconymi dłońmi łapiąc Castiela za koszulę, a fiut równo kapał mu na własne ubrania. Czuł w sobie tyle żaru i to prowadziło donikąd. Chciał go rozrzucić na Castielu, chciał, by mężczyzna poczuł tyle, ile CZUŁ on…  
\- Tak… och, TAK…  
\- No dalej – syknął Castiel, rozkazując mu. Ujął twarz Deana w dłonie i patrzył mu w oczy nawet wtedy, kiedy wzrok nauczyciela uciekał mu w tył głowy; gapił się na niego niebieskimi, beznamiętnymi, uziemiającymi tęczówkami. – Dojdź dla mnie. Dean.  
Dean rzucił się naprzód, całując go całym ciałem, wargami i językiem, w kościach czuł przypływ mocy. Ledwo poczuł własny orgazm; tak silnie otaczało go wrażenie Bożego Narodzenia.  
Zadrżał i wrócił na ziemię, wzdychając łamiącym się głosem.  
\- Och – sapnął Castiel, wodząc dłońmi po bokach Deana i marszcząc mu koszulkę.  
Dean mógł jedynie dyszeć w przestrzeń między ramieniem a szyją Castiela, mrugając i przeciągając rzęsami po jego palącej skórze. Wargi spoczywały mu na materiale koszuli bibliotekarza, która w porównaniu do wiszącego w powietrzu gorąca wydawała się chłodna.  
\- Jezu. JEZU, Cas – szepnął Dean, kręcąc głową tak, że uchem dotknął ucha Castiela. – Nie wierzę, że to się właśnie stało.  
\- Cóż, szczerze mówiąc – Castiel uśmiechnął się – czego się spodziewałeś?  
Dean odsunął głowę i zamknął usta, na nowo ucząc się czuć własne wargi, skoro nie czuł między nimi cudzego języka.  
\- Szczerze?  
Castiel kiwnął głową.  
\- Myślałem, że będzie niezręcznie. Że niby podejdę bliżej ciebie, ty mi powiesz, że wszystko jest w porządku, że może trochę się pocałujemy? – Dean wzruszył ramionami i odetchnął, opuszczając je ponownie.  
Castiel puścił Deana z uśmieszkiem na ustach, aby obaj mogli zapiąć sobie spodnie i ostrożnie wsunąć zmiękłe już fiuty z powrotem do środka.  
\- Cieszę się, że tak się nie stało – wymamrotał Dean, patrząc na zamek i zapinając go z powrotem. – Wiesz co, przez ciebie jestem stracony dla dziewczyn, ty draniu.  
Castiel roześmiał się, opadając z powrotem na ścianę, czując się prawie jak bez kości. Mruknął coś z prawdziwym rozbawieniem, niemal zamykając oczy.   
\- Gdybym tylko mógł powiedzieć, że dla innych mężczyzn też jesteś stracony.  
Dean wyszczerzył się i pochylił, podnosząc swoją porzuconą zieloną koszulę i skórzaną kurtkę.  
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo, Cas – założył koszulę, stawiając kołnierzyk. Ręce trochę mu się lepiły. – Może znajdę dziewczynę, która będzie mi ciebie przypominać.  
Castiel mrugnął parokrotnie, po czym przechylił głowę na bok. Wciąż się uśmiechał, ale oczy już nie do końca tak samo mu migotały. Jednak nie powiedział ani słowa, więc Dean uznał, że nie powiedział właśnie czegoś durnego. Do kurwy nędzy, jego mózg spowijała taka erotyczna mgła, że nie pamiętał, CO właśnie powiedział.  
\- Ja, uch… - Dean uśmiechnął się szeroko – muszę się zbierać?  
Uśmiech Castiela powoli zniknął.  
\- Och – uniósł brwi i spuścił wzrok na pasek Deana. – Rozumiem. Tak, oczywiście.  
Castiel jako pierwszy otwarł drzwi szafy i poprowadził ich do głównej części biblioteki. Dean wyłączył światło w szafie i zamknął za sobą drzwi, po czym podążył za krokami Castiela. Na zewnątrz wydawało się być zimniej.  
Castiel trzymał drzwi, dopóki Dean przez nie nie przeszedł, wracając w zasięg pomarańczowego światła padającego z biurka. Świetlówka w pokoju z tyłu zgasła, a Castiel wziął ze stołu pęk kluczy i w milczeniu zamknął drzwi.  
Dean odnosił dziwne wrażenie, że powinien zostać. Ale nie po to tu przyszedł, prawda? To nie była randka. To nie było coś w rodzaju „zostańmy przyjaciółmi”. To nie było standardowe wyobrażenie rżnięcia w toalecie na postoju dla ciężarówek. To była sesja całowania, która przeszła w rozpaczliwe ocieranie, i… to wszystko.  
Dean zamrugał, widząc, jak Castiel trzymał spuszczone oczy przez całą drogę aż do szklanych drzwi frontowych.  
\- W porządku, Cas, ja mogę to zrobić – nalegał łagodnie i odpędził dłoń Castiela, zanim sięgnął do górnego zatrzasku.  
Nocne, wiosenne powietrze wdarło mu się pod koszulkę, gdy drzwi stanęły otworem, i Dean odetchnął głęboko, czując, jak wewnętrzne ciepło się rozpraszało, zastąpione nowym początkiem. Uśmiechnął się. To było dobre.  
Odwrócił się, gdy tylko znalazł się krok za drzwiami.  
\- Hej, sądzę, że jeszcze się zobaczymy? – spytał z nadzieją.  
Castiel zmusił się do uśmiechu. Dean przestał się uśmiechać, ponieważ Castiel zdecydowanie nie miał na to ochoty. Cholera.  
Bibliotekarz oblizał się, obiema dłońmi trzymając uchylone drzwi i szykując się, by je zamknąć.  
\- Tak. Przywitaj się, gdy jeszcze kiedyś wpadniesz tu ze swoją klasą – powiedział.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Dobra. Dobranoc, panie Winchester.  
\- Dobranoc.  
Zamknęły się między nimi drzwi i Castiel nawet nie spojrzał mu w oczy, ponownie blokując zatrzask.  
Dean stał na ulicy z rękami w kieszeniach; księżyc świecił mu w kark, a wiaterek mierzwił włosy. Stał tam samotnie, ponieważ, jak to miał w zwyczaju z każdym, do kogo coś czuł – spierdolił to.  
Czując w sobie pustkę, Dean poszedł do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Jak długo zazwyczaj ludzie czegoś żałowali? Dean miał praktycznie pewność, iż nie było to coś, czego miał żałować przez całe życie, ale z pewnością nie rozpłynęło się w nicość, kiedy się obudził następnego ranka.  
Reszta tygodnia minęła i za każdym razem, kiedy Dean nie oceniał prac domowych, nie zajmował się posiniaczonymi kolanami dzieci czy nie próbował zapłacić swoich cholernych rachunków (pierdolona robota papierkowa, chłopie) – jego umysł udawał się do swego rodzaju czyśćca.  
Zazwyczaj, kiedy już na pół spał, zapętlał sobie klasyczne rockowe kawałki, dopóki nie zaczynał ich podśpiewywać, lub żartobliwie rozmyślał o rozmaitych sposobach, na jakie Dr Sexy mógł infiltrować jego życie… albo spodnie.  
Ale w tym tygodniu stwierdził, że oglądał powtórki DR SEXY bez najmniejszego zainteresowania czymkolwiek poza kowbojkami. Czy oglądał niebieskie kubki w supermarkecie i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeden kupił, dopiero wtedy, kiedy przyniósł torbę do domu.  
Tak, był pełen żalu.  
Powinien był przynajmniej wyciągnąć od niego numer.  
Ponieważ Dean WIEDZIAŁ, co źle zrobił. Powinien był zostać. Powinien był powiedzieć mu, że było wspaniale. Powiedzieć, że chciałby to jeszcze kiedyś zrobić, gdyby tamten chciał.  
Dean próbował nie myśleć o jego imieniu.  
Po wszystkim tym Dean nie znał nawet nazwiska bibliotekarza. Wiedział, gdzie go mógł znaleźć, wiedział, że mógł zjawić się w bibliotece, kiedy tylko chciał, i powiedzieć to wszystko, czego nie powiedział wcześniej.  
W głowie odegrał chyba ze 20 różnych sposobów, na jakie mógł był to zrobić. Za każdym razem po takiej fantazji uśmiechał się w poduszkę, leżąc w ciemności, ponieważ wydawało się czymś DOBRYM być w stanie ujrzeć wersję rzeczywistości, w której coś poszło właściwie, nawet, jeśli była to fikcja. Lubił tę wersję, w której mówił to, co naprawdę chciał powiedzieć, nieważne, jakie idiotyczne myśli początkowo go przed tym powstrzymały.  
Weekend minął nie dając mu żadnej okazji do relaksu, a poniedziałek zapoczątkował kolejny tydzień, który Dean przysiągł sobie przetrwać, podchodząc do każdego dnia osobno, ciesząc się tym, co było dobre, i po cichu wściekając na to złe.  
Wtorek Z Nowościami wydawał się po prostu kpiną w porównaniu z zeszłym tygodniem. Tym razem nie było wyprawy do biblioteki, wyłącznie zestaw projektów plastycznych. Dean uwielbiał rzemiosło i sztukę jak każdy (dobra, może trochę bardziej), ale dopiero w połowie popołudnia porządnie się w to wczuł i zaczął zapominać.  
Nie umiał jednak zapomnieć, jak to było czuć w dłoni fiuta innego mężczyzny czy też piżmowy zapach wypełniający mu głowę. Nieważne, tego nigdy nie zamierzał żałować. Ta noc stała się dla Deana czymś w rodzaju nowo odkrytej wolności.  
Napięcie zniknęło, a on mógł usiąść i po prostu cieszyć się tym, iż PASOWAŁ mu fakt lubienia mężczyzn. Miał dość jaj, aby wyjść i zdobyć to, czego chciał, a chociaż nie skończyło się tak, jak przypuszczał, że skończy, to czuł się z tego powodu dobrze.  
Drugi tydzień był łatwiejszy. W czasie ferii wielkanocnych prawie o niczym za dużo nie myślał. Wszystko było NORMALNE.  
W trzecim tygodniu, kiedy nadeszła środa, Dean szykował się na wycieczkę klasową, na którą wybierali się od rana. Wszystkie dzieciaki przyniosły podpisane formularze, miały w plecakach spakowane kurtki przeciwdeszczowe i szczelne pojemniki z lunchami.  
Dean próbował ich uspokoić, kiedy dzieciaki wybiegły z klasy i zebrały się na zewnątrz przy wieszakach. Ale niezbyt się tym przejął; dzieciarnia była podekscytowana, on też. Była to wreszcie okazja, aby wyrwać się z budynku i chociaż raz zrobić coś na zewnątrz.  
\- Charlie… pani Bradbury – zawołał Dean, machając ręką ponad głowami dzieci, aby zwrócić uwagę towarzyszącej mu nauczycielki trzecioklasistów. Miała spięte wysoko rude włosy, przygotowana na nadchodzący dzień, i machnęła mu przez szatnię, przedzierając się przez liczącą dwudziestu pięciu małych ludzi gromadę, aby do niego podejść.  
\- Gdzie u licha jest zastępczy? – Dean rozdzielił Anil i Lydię, próbując je powstrzymać przed sprzeczką. – Rachel zadzwoniła, że jest chora, powiedziałem w biurze, że potrzebny mi ktoś na zastępstwo!  
Charlie westchnęła, ale nadal się uśmiechała.  
\- Agencja wysłała Meg. Jest w drodze, po prostu WYLUZUJ. Wynajem minibusów wypuści samochody trochę później, niż się spodziewano, ale dotrzemy tam na czas.  
\- Tak, tak. Okej – Dean wyprostował się, ściągając swój granatowy, wodoodporny anorak w dół po bokach. Był to najbrzydszy płaszcz, jaki miał, ale gdy przychodziło do biegania wokół w błocie i mżawce z grupką dzieciaków pod opieką, to nie był najlepszy czas o zamartwianie się brudzeniem skórzanej kurtki.  
W sąsiedniej sali rozległ się gwizdek i Dean z Charlie natychmiast rozpoznali to jako polecenie zwrócenia uwagi od Missouri Moseley. Pospiesznie unieśli ręce – kamień, papier, NOŻYCZKI-  
Dean przegrał. Jak zawsze. Charlie mrugnęła, a Dean przewrócił oczami i ruszył korytarzem, by sprawdzić, czego Missouri chciała.  
Jej szeroka postać napotkała Deana, kiedy mężczyzna skręcił za róg, po czym Dean zasalutował jej dwoma palcami.  
\- Co jest, szefie?  
\- Zmiana planów – powiedziała, na powitanie klepiąc go po ramieniu. – Cóż, zmiana zastępczego.  
\- Świetnie. Kiedy nowy tu dotrze?  
\- Już tu jestem – dobiegł głos.  
TEN głos.  
Dean spojrzał w górę, ponad Missouri, lądując wzrokiem na mężczyźnie kroczącym przez wyłożony terakotowymi płytkami korytarz. Zamienił kamizelkę na sweter z golfem, rękawy okrywał mu płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy niemal identyczny, jak u Deana. Kowbojki zastąpiły rozsądne buty trekingowe, znowu bardzo podobne do butów Deana.  
Nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Wiedział, że Dean tu będzie.  
Dean zamrugał parokrotnie, nieznacznie oszołomiony tym, w jaki przyjemny sposób słońce oświetlało twarz Castiela przez ciemne okna. Mężczyzna podszedł prosto do Deana i podał mu rękę.  
\- Nazywam się Castiel Godson. Jestem dziś pańskim pomocnikiem.  
Dean bez patrzenia ujął jego rękę i pozwolił, by Castiel nią potrząsnął, skoro on sam zajął się gapieniem na jego twarz.  
Castiel wydawał się odległy, miał uniesione brwi, a w oczach brakowało mu błysku, jaki Dean łączył tylko z nim. Był obojętny. Rozgniewany.  
\- Jestem Dean – nauczyciel przełknął ślinę. – Dean Winchester.  
\- Świetnie! – powiedziała Missouri, swoimi ciemnymi dłońmi klepiąc obu mężczyzn po ramionach, od czego wodoodporne rękawy zapiszczały potwornie. – Zostawiam was z tym wszystkim. Autobusy czekają na zewnątrz, pani Blake dołączy do pani Bradbury; ich autobus jest trochę większy.  
Dean kiwnął głową, zaciskając pustą dłoń u boku. Uścisk dłoni w niczym nie przypominał tych dwóch, jakie poprzednio wymienił z Castielem.  
\- Panie Winchester, proszę dzwonić, jeśli stanie się coś okropnego, ma mnie pan na szybkim wybieraniu.  
\- Tak, proszę pani – Dean kiwnął głową. Uśmiechnął się do Missouri, kiedy odwróciła się, by odejść, machając do nich.  
\- Zatem bezpiecznej podróży! Spodziewam się, że wrócicie o czasie!  
Dean mrugając spojrzał na Castiela i odetchnął pospiesznie.  
\- No dobra – powiedział. – Znasz podstawy, tak?  
\- Jak zwykle przeszedłem przez szkolenie z zakresu bezpieczeństwa z panią Moseley. Zostałem również poinformowany, że to ty jesteś szefem wycieczki.  
\- Tak. Sądzę, że pojedziesz w moim minibusie.  
Dean odwrócił się, aby pójść do dzieci; wiedział, że Castiel za nim pójdzie.  
Dean naprawdę oddałby wszystko, aby nie mieć Castiela ze sobą. Chodziło wyłącznie o kwalifikacje; Dean i Charlie jako jedyni posiadali certyfikaty głoszące, iż wolno im było przewozić dzieci, ale biorąc pod uwagę, iż Dean nie mógł jeździć większym pojazdem, Charlie i Sarah miały wspólnie jechać większym busem. Dean nie miał pojęcia o kwalifikacjach Castiela, ale skoro Missouri spiknęła ich razem, nie zamierzał zadawać pytań.  
Cholera, to było naprawdę, kurwa, niedogodne.  
Dean poruszał się prawie w milczeniu, pomagając innym nauczycielom zagonić dzieci do autobusów, przy okazji wchodząc w kałuże i obchodząc je.  
Nie kłopotał się przeklinaniem wszechświata za takie, a nie inne ułożenie ich losów. Castiel był nauczycielem zastępczym, a ta szkoła korzystała z pomocy agencji w zatrudnianiu takich; został wezwany nagle, a faktem oczywistym pozostawało, że mieszkał na tym terenie. Nie doszło tu do żadnej boskiej interwencji, wyłącznie głupi zbieg okoliczności.  
Dean westchnął i zagonił resztę swojej klasy do swego małego busa. Miał dziesięcioro dzieci, Charlie i Sarah piętnaście. Było to do zrobienia. Miał pewność, że Castiel w razie potrzeby mu pomoże, choć dziś zachowywał się tak odlegle.  
\- No dobra, wszyscy się zapięli?  
\- Taaaak, panie Winchester.  
\- Nie wierzę wam. Niech każdy odwróci się do osoby siedzącej obok i sprawdzi zapięcie pasa. Poruszajcie nim trochę- Damien, siadaj!  
Castiel siedział z dzieciakami w pierwszym rzędzie, najbliżej drzwi. Obrócił się na siedzeniu i spojrzał na Damiena, który wsiąkł w swój fotel. Dean obserwował scenkę z siedzenia kierowcy i uśmiechnął się.  
Nachylił się, by sprawdzić pas Castiela, kiedy tamten się do niego odwrócił.  
\- Dean, co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał bezbarwnie Castiel.  
Dean pociągnął za pas.  
\- Ty też. Bezpieczeństwo przede wszystkim, panie Godson. Nie pozwolę, by mój zastępczy wyleciał przez przed nią szybę, albo firma wynajmująca każe mi zjeść buty.  
Castiel parsknął miękkim śmiechem. Potem Dean usiadł nieruchomo, a on sprawdził również jego pas. Próbował się do niego nie uśmiechać, ale ciężko mu było się powstrzymywać.  
Castiel ujrzał uśmiech, ale nic nie powiedział. Usta też mu nie drgnęły, za to Dean dojrzał BŁYSK.  
Och, to było dobre.  
Dean podkręcił silnik, kazał wszystkim się trzymać, po czym wyjechał tyłem z parkingu. Prowadził dwupojazdowy konwój, upewniając się, aby jechać wystarczająco wolno, by większy i cięższy bus Charlie mógł za nimi nadążyć.  
Kiedy już od pięciu minut jechali autostradą, a trajkotanie szczęśliwych dzieci zaczęło się rozpływać w tle świadomości Deana, nauczyciel sięgnął po swoją torbę i podał ją Castielowi.  
\- Hej, Cas, wyciągnij mi stamtąd kasetę. Boczna kieszeń.  
Castiel wziął torbę. Dean nie usłyszał żadnego grzebania, ale dotarło do niego wyciąganie futerału.  
\- ACDC, Best Of Queen-  
\- To pierwsze! Tak, do licha, tego mi potrzeba – Dean na ślepo machał za sobą ręką, dopóki nie poczuł ciepłej dłoni i zimnej kasety w palcach, i ledwo spojrzał na tablicę rozdzielczą, wsuwając kasetę do odtwarzacza. Mógł to zrobić z zamkniętymi oczami, nieważne, w jakim samochodzie siedział.  
Pierwsze nuty BACK IN BLACK uderzyły w ściany niczym burza, zaś niektóre dzieci najpierw wrzasnęły, a potem zaczęły się śmiać. Dean zaczął kiwać głową do muzyki, szczerząc się w stronę drogi. Trasa zawsze wydawała się bardziej spoko, jeśli towarzyszył jej dobry rytm oraz ciężkie gitarowe brzmienie buchające z kiepskich głośniczków.  
Dean wycharkiwał piosenkę, kiedy jechali, nie wiedząc i nie troszcząc się o to, czy dzieci lub Castiel go słyszeli. ACDC to była jego muzyka.  
Przesłuchali całą stronę A kasety – zdawało się, że każdy dzieciak w autobusie znał refren HIGHWAY TO HELL, a Dean przypisywał to wyłącznie swojemu wpływowi. Wyłapał nawet w tylnym lusterku uśmiechającego się Castiela.  
Ale kiedy zmienili taśmę i WE WILL ROCK YOU od Queen zaczęło grzechotać szybami, Dean wykrzykiwał słowa refrenu trochę ciszej, tak, aby móc słyszeć, jak jego klasa doceniała dobrą muzykę, i żeby móc słyszeć Castiela.  
Fakt, że Castiel znał zwrotki na równi z refrenem? Cóż, dla Deana była to prawdziwa kopalnia złota.  
Serce uderzało mu w rytm perkusji, w rytm uderzeń małych dłoni o kolana i o oparcia foteli. Już od miesięcy nie czuł się tak podekscytowany.  
Przyjechali do lasu z dudnieniem w głowach i uśmiechami szerszymi niż droga, którą podróżowali. Dean przybił piątkę z każdym dzieciakiem, kiedy wyskakiwały z busa.  
Castiel wyskoczył ostatni z takim wyszczerzem na twarzy, który Dean po prostu pragnął całować, dopóki słońce by nie zaszło.  
\- Do dzieła, Cas – podpowiedział, unosząc płaską dłoń do ostatniej piątki.  
Castiel w nią nie klasnął. Złożył ich dłonie razem i splótł palce z palcami Deana, a nauczyciel automatycznie zrobił to samo. Ścisnęli ręce, patrząc na siebie promiennie.  
Ze świstem opuścili dłonie i Dean odwrócił się na mokrym żwirze, aby sprawdzić drugą grupę dzieci.  
Czwórka dorosłych zebrała się razem i poinformowała dzieciaki – mieli się podzielić na cztery grupy i z tego też powodu pierwszą część dnia stanowiło przedłużone poszukiwanie skarbów/wojna o flagę, choć Dean nie miał pojęcia, jaka była prawidłowa nazwa zabawy.  
Charlie zasugerowała, żeby nazwać ją Ziemniak, a ponieważ była to grupa 25 ośmiolatków, nazwa się przyjęła.  
Przewodnikiem był niski, pulchny mężczyzna, który się sporo uśmiechał, i dzieciaki okrążały go w podskokach, zanim w ogóle zaczęli się bawić.  
Zrobili sobie długą, niezorganizowaną przerwę na skorzystanie z toalety; wkrótce potem Deanowi przypisano jego drużynę i ni stąd, ni zowąd miał dla siebie przez cały dzień siedem potworów.  
Dean był tylko NIEZNACZNIE rozczarowany tym, iż drużyny nie były większe, tak, aby on i Castiel mogli zająć się tą samą. Ale nie, każdy dorosły miał swoją. Dean i Charlie mieli po siedmioro dzieci, Sarah sześcioro, zaś Castiel tylko piątkę. Grupa Castiela bardzo się na to uskarżała, idąc na linię startową, ponieważ byli najmniej liczebni, a zatem działało to na ich niekorzyść. Jak to im Dean wyjaśnił (zwłaszcza Marvinowi, rozczarowanemu tym, iż nie znalazł się w drużynie pana Winchestera):  
\- Pan Godson nie ma takiej praktyki w wyprawach w teren, jak reszta z nas, odpowiedzialnych dorosłych. Musicie się nim zająć. Jest was tylko pięcioro, więc okażcie mu trochę więcej miłości, dobra?  
Marvin nadąsał się, ale kiwnął głową.  
\- Idźcie przybić mu piątkę ode mnie, okej?  
Marvin odbiegł i podał lepką dłoń Castielowi. Dean roześmiał się głośno, ujrzawszy zastanowienie Castiela, zanim mężczyzna powoli dotknął dłoni chłopczyka. Castiel podniósł wzrok, słysząc rechot Deana, a Dean mrugnął do niego. Bibliotekarz dramatycznie potrząsnął głową. Deanowi się to spodobało i miał wrażenie, jakby lekko mrowił do czasu, aż gwizdek oznajmił początek ich przygód.  
Rozdzielili się i wszystkie cztery drużyny powędrowały do lasu, tracąc się nawzajem z oczu. Dean był wdzięczny za krótkofalówki, ale meldował się ledwo co pół godziny, celem oszczędzania baterii.  
Las był głęboki i gęsty, ale ścieżki rysowały się wyraźnie, a oni nie zamierzali z nich schodzić. Dean był w stanie dostrzec tu wszelkie możliwe do zaistnienia horrory; bez potworów, za to z ludźmi. Zgubienie dziecka na tym zadeszczonym pustkowiu było strachem, który nawiedzał Deana dużo bardziej, niż myśli o jakimkolwiek długozębym paskudztwie, jakie mogło czaić się między paprociami.  
Wojna o flagę była tak podstawowa, jak tylko możliwe. Chociaż raz nie chodziło tu o flagę, szukanie wskazówek czy zagadek. Chodziło tylko o to, by się STĄD wydostać, by nauczyć się cieszyć zielonością.  
Dean uwielbiał spędzać czas poza domem. Kiedy maszerowali, śpiewał ze swoją grupą tradycyjne pieśni biwakowe, szedł powoli i hamował się, skoro dzieci zdawały się mieć krótsze nogi, niż się spodziewał. Machali ramionami i czas upływał, a Dean cicho żałował, że Sammy nie mógł z nimi być. W tej chwili było zupełnie tak, jak kiedy byli młodsi, wędrując z jednego obozowiska do drugiego w nadziei, że znajdą gdzieś nieużywany pokój, za który nikt by nigdy nie zapłacił. W życiu Deana był to samotny i głodny okres, ale, jak zawsze, muzyka czyniła go lepszym, podobnie, jak towarzystwo.  
I Bogu dzięki również za toalety przy ścieżkach.  
Kiedy doszli do następnego postoju, łącząc się z pozostałymi na czas lunchu, Dean był prawie pewien, że jego grupa rozminęła się z celem tego ćwiczenia. Wszystkie pozostałe dzieci miały policzone plastikowe stożki i wręczały je przewodnikowi, który jakoś dotarł na miejsce na długo przed wszystkimi innymi.  
\- Nie widziałem żadnych stożków, a wy? – zapytał Dean ubraną na różowo Sandy, która szczypnęła jeden ze stożków dzieciaków Castiela, aby mu się przyjrzeć.  
\- Nie – oznajmiła jednogłośnie jego grupa.  
Dean ściągnął brwi, gapiąc się na pozostałych nauczycieli. Charlie i Sarah patrzyły na niego i śmiały się, więc Dean tylko się skrzywił.  
Castiel podszedł bliżej, uśmiechając się w taki sam sposób, jak pozostali nauczyciele. Dean był zdecydowanie obiektem tego żartu.  
\- Co, co się dzieje, co przegapiłem? – spytał, krzywiąc się do Castiela, który skrzyżował ramiona. Jego ciemne włosy opadały mu na czoło, zmoczone lekkim deszczem.  
\- Miałeś wziąć stożki i ukrywać je po drodze, pozwalając dzieciom je znaleźć.  
Dean ściągnął twarz.  
\- Jak to się miało udać? Musiałbym ruszać naprzód i kazać im się odwracać i wracać po coś.  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami, marszcząc swoją brzydką kurtkę.  
\- Nam się udało.  
\- Ha – Dean odwrócił się z powrotem do dzieci, uśmiechając się niezręcznie i przepraszająco. – Przykro mi, ludziska, pan Winchester pokpił sprawę. Ale przynajmniej jest pora na lunch!  
Grupa Winchester zaczęła wiwatować, po czym podreptała do ławek, ledwie osłoniętych pod ociekającymi deszczem jodłami.  
Dean potrząsnął do siebie głową, patrząc, jak zmagali się ze śniadaniówkami.  
\- Idiota.  
\- To nic wielkiego – powiedział uprzejmie Castiel. – W każdym razie dobrze radzisz sobie z dziećmi.  
Dean opuścił głowę, gapiąc się na błotniste podłoże.  
\- Ha.  
\- Nie, mówię poważnie. Oni cię uwielbiają. Marvin przez prawie godzinę skarżył się, że nie pachnę jak pan Winchester, że nie przybijam piątki jak on, że nie śpiewam tak, jak ty.  
\- To dlatego, że śpiewając nie brzmisz jak rozdeptany przez kozę – przyznał Dean. Zerknął na Castiela, przechylając głowę i przyglądając się jego jasnej skórze. W szarym, padającym z góry świetle mężczyzna wydawał się bledszy. – Chłopie, ty całkiem nieźle śpiewasz.  
Castiel miał spuszczony wzrok, ale na skutek uśmiechu kąciki oczu mu się zmarszczyły i zaznaczyły się kurze łapki przy ustach.  
Nie podziękował za komplement głośno, ale Dean nawet o tym nie pomyślał aż do pięć minut później, kiedy wgryzał się w swoją kanapkę z salami i obserwował, jak Castiel pochłaniał swoją schludnie pokrojoną kanapkę z rukwią wodną.  
Naprawdę, uśmiech mówił wszystko i może Castiel o tym wiedział.

Druga połowa popołudnia była bardziej zorganizowana; mieli dwie godziny, w czasie których czekały ich wycieczki z przewodnikiem po lesie, ale w tym celu postanowili zebrać się razem. Wycieczki miały ich zaprowadzić do miejsca, z którego wystartowali, a potem pojechaliby do domu.  
Zaczęło się od ścianki do wspinania po linie, wcale nie tak bardzo różnej od tej obecnej na szkolnym placu zabaw, ale pod tą znajdowały się płaty kory, a powietrze nie pachniało dymem papierosowym ani silnikami samochodowymi. Dean wciągnął bogaty aromat olejku sosnowego, czując, jak wakacyjne odprężenie zagnieżdżało mu się w mięśniach.  
Trzymał mocno malutki metalowy kubeczek z kawą, próbując się nią delektować, skoro miał to być jedyny kubek, jaki mógł dostać. Charlie rozsądnie przyniosła ze sobą butelkę i w gronie czterech nauczycieli i przewodnika naprawdę uczyli się znaczenia racjonowania.  
\- W kawie bez mleka jest coś bardzo czystego – powiedział Castiel, stając przy Deanie, podczas gdy dzieci szalały na ściance. – Praktycznie pierwotnego, prawie jak las.  
Dean zarechotał w swój kubek, próbując się nie udławić, kiedy gorący płyn spłynął mu w gardło, zanim zdołał go posmakować.  
\- Cas, to jakieś głębokie przemyślenia.  
Castiel zagapił się na niego, zaś Den usiłował nie patrzeć na niego bezpośrednio.  
\- To kawa – oznajmił bibliotekarz. – Kawa napędza ludzką rasę na tym samym podstawowym poziomie i uważam, że jest bardzo ważna.  
Dean uśmiechnął się, gładząc kciukiem metalowy uchwyt kubka. W tym właśnie momencie zaczął kwestionować normalność tego dnia. Jedną rzeczą było znaleźć się w parze z jedynym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek przeleciał, ale drugą ujrzeć go po trzech tygodniach niezręcznej ciszy w eterze tylko po to, by rozmawiać o kawie.  
Z drugiej strony za pierwszym razem spotkali się przy kawie. Może w ten sposób Castiel próbował na nowo rozniecić to, co między nimi było.  
Ponieważ coś było zdecydowanie. Dean to czuł i wiedział, że Castiel poczuł również, inaczej nigdy nie byłby zdenerwowany jego odejściem.  
Dean przesunął wzrokiem na drugiego mężczyznę. Bibliotekarza. Mężczyznę w swetrze, o niebieskich oczach, pachnącego sosną i mirrą i mokrym plastikiem. Emanował ciepłem, nawet przez Deanowy płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy i oddzielającą ich przestrzeń.  
Dean musiał tylko przeprosić. Wiedział o tym. Castiel był człowiekiem racjonalnym i wyraźnie nie chciał niszczyć tego, co zostało. Gdyby Dean przeprosił za odejście, byłoby między nimi spoko. Nie wiedział, gdzie by ich to zaprowadziło, może spróbowaliby ponownie. Zaczęli tam, gdzie skończyli.  
Musiał jedynie przeprosić.  
Miał słowa na końcu języka i nie było lepszej okazji po temu, by je powiedzieć, niż teraz, kiedy kobiety rozmawiały z przewodnikiem, a dzieci miały zajęcie. Byli tylko on i Castiel, stojąc w ciszy i pijąc podstawowe paliwo ludzkiej rasy.  
Fakt kolejny: Dean był tchórzem, jeśli chodziło o mężczyzn. I swoje uczucia. I Castiela.  
\- Będę z innymi, zawołaj mnie w razie potrzeby – powiedział. Poszedł podyskutować o planach na resztę popołudnia i żałował każdego jednego kroku, który robił w tamtą stronę, każdego stąpnięcia po korze, każdego wdechu i wydechu, zapachu sosny, kawy, błota i deszczu.  
Po prostu nie mógł przestać iść.

Ostatnią zabawą na dzień była rywalizacja drużyn ze sobą. Grupa Winchester (z dodatkiem Marvina), grupa Bradbury-Ziemniak, grupa Blake oraz grupa Godson.  
Baldachim drzew w pełni ich tu osłaniał, a znajdowali się zaledwie pięć minut drogi od autobusów. Kory nigdzie nie było widać, zamiast tego widniało zagłębienie w ziemi, otoczone lasem. Dziura miała jakieś osiem stóp wzdłuż i wszerz, a nad nią wisiała pojedyncza kłoda. Nie taka ze zwalonego drzewa, ale porządnie wycięty słup, gruby jak udo Deana, zawieszony stopę ponad dziurą z każdej strony.  
W dziurze było pełno błota.  
\- Z tego, co rozumiem – powiedział Castiel, krzyżując ramiona, czemu towarzyszyło skrzypienie kurtki – celem zabawy jest zachować równowagę, dopóki nie dotrze się na drugą stronę.  
\- Brzmi dość łatwo.  
„Brzmi” było odpowiednim słowem. Połowa dzieciaków skończyła po kolana w błocie, a Charlie przypomniała wszystkim, iż istniał dobry powód po temu, że A) zabrali ze sobą ubrania na zmianę, B) zostawili tę grę na sam koniec.  
Wciąż jednak było niewiarygodnie zabawnie – nawet Dean przyłapał się na wywrzaskiwaniu zachęt swojej grupie, klaskaniu i zginaniu kolan w próbie przekrzyczenia innych dzieciaków, wiwatujących niczym tłum malutkich fanów futbolu.  
Nawet Castiel całkiem się w to wkręcił, co doprowadziło Deana do śmiechu. Sprawiało mu radość widzieć go, mężczyznę, którego uważał za powściągliwego, miotającego fałszywe groźby pod adresem ludzi niemal trzydzieści lat młodszych od nich obu. Castiel śmiał się i uśmiechał, klepiąc członków swojej grupy po plecach.  
Istniał powód, dla którego Castiel był nauczycielem, pomyślał Dean. On sam uważał go za BIBLIOTEKARZA, ale Castiel porozumiewał się z dziećmi w sposób, w jaki mógł tylko dobry nauczyciel. Dzieciaki w miarę upływu czasu zdawały się lubić go coraz bardziej, a Dean nawet przyłapał Marvina zmierzającego po gratulacyjny uścisk, kiedy chłopczyk wypełzł z błota, klejąc się bardziej, niż nauczyciel w życiu widział.  
Ostatnia porcja dzieciaków otrząsnęła się z błota, nie przejmując się dłużej tym, by pozwolić pani Blake wytrzeć je cienkim ręcznikiem. Wszystkie były wyczerpane i rozradowane, a ich rozjaśnione twarze sprawiły, że Dean szczerzył się jak dureń.  
\- Panie Winchester, zamierza pan spróbować? – spytał Travis, ciągnąc Deana za róg płaszcza.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, potrząsając głową.  
\- Nie ma MOWY, dzieciaku. Naprawdę chcesz widzieć, jak się paskudzę? Nie, dziękuję.  
Cóż, najwyraźniej była to nieprawidłowa odpowiedź.  
Z dziećmi było tak, że jeśli jedno z nich miało doskonały pomysł (szczególnie zaś, jeśli to Dean był obiektem tego pomysłu), to w chwili, gdy ów pomysł wygłaszano publicznie, inne podchwytywały go dość szybko.  
Zaledwie w minutę wszystkie dzieci wrzeszczały, że WSZYSCY chcieli zobaczyć, jak Dean próbuje przejść po słupie, ponieważ, jeśli oni byli ubłoceni, to on też powinien.  
Dean błagalnie popatrzył na innych nauczycieli. Nie dbał za bardzo o ten płaszcz, ale o dżinsy już zdecydowanie tak, a to o idealnej konsystencji, brązowo-czerwone błoto nie było czymś, co z radością by z nich spierał.  
I nie tylko to. Miał wrażenie, że spadłby celowo, aby tylko dzieci miały o czym opowiadać.  
Wygłosił w myślach wszystkie znane sobie przekleństwa, kiedy pozostali nauczyciele tylko uśmiechnęli się szeroko i zasugerowali, by brał się do roboty, a potem mogliby wracać do domu.  
\- Dobra – wypluł z siebie Dean, przewracając oczami w rytm kołyszących się liści. – Ale zabieram was wszystkich ze sobą.  
\- O nie – powiedziała Charlie. – Tylko jedną osobę.  
Dean spojrzał na nią krzywo, po czym na twarzy pojawił mu się okrutny uśmieszek. Sarah właśnie wypchnęła Castiela naprzód i mężczyzna zamrugał zdezorientowany, kiedy rój dzieci podbiegł do niego, ciągnąc go i pchając, dopóki nie stanął na krawędzi dziury obok Deana.  
Charlie podeszła i wzięła ich telefony na przechowanie.  
\- Nie puszczę moich ludzi bez broni – oznajmił przewodnik, rozciągając usta w pełnym zębów uśmiechu. – Weźcie to, może wam uratować życie.  
Dean poczuł się cokolwiek oszołomiony, kiedy wepchnięto mu w rękę wielkie plastikowe wiosło, podobnie jak Castielowi. Wiosła były lekkie, ale solidne, i świszczały po każdym machnięciu, jakie Dean wypróbował.  
\- Nie łapię – powiedział.  
\- Ja tak – Castiel przeniósł uwagę z wiosła na Deana. – Chcą, żebyśmy się nawzajem zepchnęli – powiedział poprzez hałas wywoływany przez podekscytowanych widzów.  
Dean otwarł usta. NIEdobrze.  
\- Właźcie tam! – zawołał przewodnik, a tłum oszalał.  
Dean czuł się jak w pułapce. Zrobił, jak przewodnik powiedział – jakkolwiek mu było na imię – i pierwszy wlazł na słup.  
Wiosło pomagało mu zachowywać równowagę, kiedy po nim szedł; musiał dojść na drugą stronę i odwrócić się, aby stawić czoła Castielowi.  
To była zdecydowanie najbardziej nieudana rzecz, jaka się przez cały dzień przydarzyła.  
Stąd widok był zupełnie inny; Dean widział niepewną minę Castiela, machającego swoim wiosłem i próbującego odpowiednio je złapać. Za nim stało dwadzieścia pięć dzieci oraz troje innych dorosłych. Charlie miała kamerę, w której świeciło się czerwone światełko nagrywania.  
Okej, nieudane nawet nie zaczynało tego w pełni obejmować.  
\- Na miejsca! – zawołał przewodnik.  
Cholera.  
\- Gotowi!  
Castiel spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, mając na zarośniętej szczęce śladową ilość błota. Wydawał się zdeterminowany i właśnie w tej chwili Dean sobie uświadomił, że nie wyjdzie z tego zwycięsko. Jasne, był prawdopodobnie szybszy od Castiela, ale nie był biegaczem. Nie był taki gibki, jak tamten, a możliwe, iż Castiel był nieco cięższy.  
A poza tym Dean naprawdę nie odnosił wrażenia, że byłoby z jego strony czymś właściwym wygrać. Miał kompleks przegrywającego, jak już tak o tym pomyślał.  
\- Start!  
Castiel uderzył Deana w barki, a Dean ledwo miał czas zrobić unik, zanim nadeszło kolejne uderzenie. Cholerny bibliotekarz machał wiosłem jak wiatrakiem i oba końce uderzyły Deana prosto w łopatki.  
W czasie robienia uniku Dean wykorzystał okazję, próbując z całych sił ignorować trzeci cios w barki i dosięgnąć nóg Castiela, aby podciąć mu kolana. Dzieci wrzeszczały jak dzikie zwierzęta, skrzeczały jak syreny alarmowe.  
\- AUU! – krzyknął Dean, czując uderzenie na karku. Uszy go zapiekły, ale usłyszał, jak Castiel wymamrotał przeprosiny.  
Kolejny cios w nogi Castiela, który mężczyzna odkopał, stając na jednej.  
Dean wyprostował się i cofnął się jednym butem przez błoto na słupie, próbując stanąć stabilniej. Castiel zmierzył go wzrokiem i Dean szczerze nie wiedział, czy to było przyglądanie się, czy też przygotowywanie się do kolejnego ciosu.  
Okazało się, że to drugie. Dean stęknął, gdy wiosło walnęło go w pierś, na chwilę pozbawiając go tchu. Cios nie bolał, tylko dekoncentrował; cholernie trudno było się ruszyć, aby samemu zacząć atakować.  
\- Nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy – warknął Dean z szerokim uśmiechem. – Idziesz na dno, chłopcze.  
\- Chcę zobaczyć, jak mnie zrzucasz – odciął się Castiel, a oczy lśniły mu pod wpływem zabawy. – Nie dorównujesz mi.  
\- Och, tak? – Dean machnął wiosłem przez bark Castiela i uderzył go w plecy, kiedy tamten się uchylił. – Mam cię!  
Nauczyciel popełnił ten sam błąd, co Castiel wcześniej, pozwalając wystawić swoje nogi na wiosło. Castiel dopadł mu tyłu kolana i pociągnął go w dół, jakby używał haka.  
Dean upuścił wiosło, aby złapać się słupa – Boże, śliski był – jedno kolano ześlizgnęło się i teraz czubkami palców dosięgał powierzchni błota, nawet przez but czując zimno. Przez chwilę dyszał, mając nadzieję, że Castiel pozwoli mu wstać z powrotem, ale nie dostał takiej możliwości.  
Poczuł na plecach kolejny cios i stęknął, odsuwając wiosło – ale potem nadeszło następne uderzenie, i następne, potem przerwa i jeszcze jedno.  
Dean był okładany na drewnianej kłodzie, z całych sił trzymając ją rękami, aby nie spaść. Jedna noga wciąż mu zwisała, druga pozostawała w podkurczonej pozycji. Mógł się podciągnąć, jeśli by chciał, odepchnąć wiosło, jakie ponownie na niego spadło, uderzając go w żebra, ale został w dole, praktycznie nie walcząc.  
Castiel nie próbował zrzucić go ze słupa. Wyładowywał swoją frustrację, a Dean mu po prostu pozwolił.  
\- No dalej, Cas, zniosę to – powiedział na tyle głośno, aby Castiel go usłyszał. – Dalej, uderz mnie, uderz-  
\- Ty… - rzucił Castiel, gniewnie waląc jedną stroną wiosła w udo Deana. – Ty po prostu… BOŻE-  
\- Masz mnie, no dalej, Cas. Po prostu to zrób, zrzuć mnie, zrzuć mn-  
Castiel podszedł krok bliżej, a Dean trzymał głowę nisko, ujrzawszy zabłocony but przy twarzy, poruszający się cień wiosła i usłyszał je świszczące w powietrzu ponad wrzaskami dzieci.  
\- Dalej – szepnął Dean. Zamknął oczy.  
Noga szturchnęła go w głowę; otwarł oczy i spojrzał w górę. Spojrzał w twarz Castiela, który oddychał ciężko, a nozdrza mu falowały. Włosy miał rozczochrane i mocno ściskał wiosło.  
Dean odpełzł tak, że teraz klęczał, nie przestając patrzeć na Castiela.  
\- Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że odszedłem. Żałowałem tego od tamtej chwili – przełknął z drżeniem powietrze, nawet się nie krzywiąc, gdy Castiel uniósł wiosło, gotów znowu go uderzyć. – Cas, zniosę to. Zrób to.  
Castiel mocniej zacisnął szczękę, tak, że mięsień zaczął drgać.  
Ale potem płomień w jego oczach wydawał się przygasnąć i zanim Dean się zorientował, patrzył wyłącznie na błysk. TEN błysk. A z tego, co wiedział, właśnie na to patrzył cały czas.  
Castiel kolanem zepchnął go ze słupa. Dean zachwiał się rozpaczliwie i poczuł, że spadał. Usłyszał własny krzyk zaskoczenia, potem ciężkie chlupnięcie, a potem zimno zaczęło mu przesiąkać do kości przez każdą sztukę ubrania. Uniósł głowę, słysząc wyjący śmiech bardzo zadowolonej publiczności.  
Dean zamrugał, patrząc na mężczyznę stojącego jakieś siedem stóp nad nim i wciąż trzymającego wiosło. Jakby on zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.  
Dean kopnął w kłodę, sprawiając, że zadygotała wzdłuż osi. Castiel spłoszył się i instynktownie rozłożył szeroko ramiona, ale wtedy Dean kopnął jeszcze raz i Castiel się stoczył.  
Dean śmiał się, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz na ziemi, kiedy Castiel wyszedł z błota, zaskoczony zmianą otoczenia. Przepełzł przez półstopowe błoto i pod słupem, śmiejąc się razem z dzieciakami, dopóki nie znalazł się z Castielem na odległość dotyku. Castiel tylko zamrugał z lekkim uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
Dean nie mógł się powstrzymać. Walnął dłonią w powierzchnię błota i posłał je w stronę Castiela. Castiel zrobił dokładnie to samo i w tym samym czasie.  
Och, zaczęło się.  
Castiel dosłownie podskoczył. Znaczy się zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i całym ciałem wylądował na Deanie. Jego wilgotny, kapiący anorak bił nauczyciela po twarzy, a Dean chrząknął, sięgając do talii mężczyzny, by ponownie się z nim mocować.  
Castiel parsknął śmiechem, kiedy Dean podciągnął mu golf i wcisnął mu garść zimnego, rzadkiego błota pod koszulkę.  
\- Nigdy nie lubiłem golfów – oznajmił nauczyciel, ciągnąc Castiela w dół za ramiona.  
Castiel prychnął i bardzo brudną dłonią przejechał Deanowi po gardle, a potem po twarzy. Mężczyzna usłyszał drapanie zarostu, kiedy błoto osiadło mu na szczęce. Mógł się jedynie zszokowany gapić w niebo, kiedy odkrył, iż w jego nosie tkwił zabłocony palec.  
\- Fuuj… - Dean odtrącił ramię Castiela, łapiąc go za nadgarstki i więżąc je pod powierzchnią gęstej brązowej mazi. Kręcił głową na wszystkie strony, próbując unikać czoła Castiela, który usiłował mu przywalić.  
\- Złaź ze mnie – warknął Castiel, szczerząc się jak wariat, kiedy Dean bardzo subtelnie pozwolił mu przejąć kontrolę.  
Turlali się w błocie, słysząc, jak skrzypiało im pod ubraniami, czując, jak jego obrzydliwa mokrość pełzała im po skórze. Dean praktycznie zachichotał, kiedy Castiel klapnął na niego, przywierając do niego piersią, i kiedy jedno z jego ud wylądowało mu między nogami.  
\- Hej, hej, tylko cenzuralnie – wykrztusił Dean, odkopując udo Castiela, zanim mogło go szturchnąć trochę za mocno. – Dzieciaki patrzą.  
W oczach Castiela pojawił się złowrogi blask-  
…O, cholera.  
Castiel trzymał w każdej ręce garść błota i mierzył nim prosto w głowę Deana.  
\- O nie… nie, nie, NIE! – zaskrzeczał Dean, usiłując się cofnąć, ale skończył śmiejąc się, kiedy lodowaty rozbryzg trafił go we włosy. Castiel zgarnął wszystko w dół, aż wreszcie błoto zaczęło skapywać nauczycielowi za kołnierzyk. – FUUUj, KU- Cas, ty bydlaku – syknął pod nosem tak, żeby nikt inny tego nie słyszał.  
Castiel zarechotał.  
\- Mam cię dość – zaśmiał się Dean, próbując tyłem wyjść z błota i wrócić do miejsca, gdzie Sarah machała ręcznikiem niczym znakiem pokoju.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem nie mówisz poważnie – wydyszał Castiel, kiedy pomagali sobie nawzajem wstać.  
Dean spojrzał mu porządnie w oczy i ujrzał w nich coś prawdziwszego niż jakiekolwiek szaleństwo, w jakim właśnie wzięli udział.  
\- Nie, nie mówię poważnie – odparł z uśmiechem. – Ale miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem na tej durnej kłodzie. Ja… - Dean kaszlnął i zasłonił twarz pięścią, kiedy zaczął do niego docierać zapach błota. – Przepraszam.  
Castiel posłał mu uśmieszek.  
\- Wiem.  
Dean patrzył, jak drugi mężczyzna powlókł się z powrotem na brzeg, patrzył, jak został owinięty ręcznikiem i jak świętował jako bohater drużyny Godson. Uśmiechnął się.  
Hej. I co z tego, że to było tandetne? Castiel był też jego bohaterem.  
Charlie rozłożyła na siedzeniach Deana i Castiela w minibusie plastikowe worki na śmieci. Dean podziękował jej za to i powiedział, że byłby absolutnie wdzięczny, gdyby się na chwilę zajęła jego dzieciakami, podczas gdy on udałby się do łazienki wymyć błoto z oczu. Przewróciła oczami, ale oczywiście zgodziła się.  
Łazienka była szara i obskurna, powietrze pachniało sosnami i zastałym moczem oraz bleachem. Dean zawlókł się do lustra, zamierzając umyć sobie twarz, i czekał, by zwolniła się jedyna kabina.  
Toaleta w środku spłynęła wodą i Dean podniósł wzrok, ujrzawszy zmierzającego w jego stronę Castiela, uśmiechającego się, gdy odkręcił kurek tuż obok.  
Castiel wyglądał, jakby zanurkował w czekoladzie, a potem ktoś wylizał mu twarz do czysta. Dean parsknął, patrząc na ich wspólne odbicie, ponieważ wyglądał mniej więcej tak samo.  
\- Co za dzień, prawda? – wymamrotał Dean, pochylając się, aby ochlapać sobie twarz zimną wodą. Gorącej tu nie było, a w zimnej zdawał się być żwir. Skrzywił się, kiedy oczy go zapiekły, i miał nadzieję, że nie zapuchną, skoro musiał prowadzić.  
\- Faktycznie.  
Castiel zamrugał, patrząc na swoje odbicie, kiedy mył ręce, po czym uniósł złożone dłonie, aby polać sobie wodą głowę.  
\- W szkole mają dobre prysznice – podpowiedział Dean, patrząc, jak Castiel usiłował zeskrobać brązowe błoto ze swoich zazwyczaj nastroszonych włosów. – Ciśnienie wody jest cudowne i temperatura się nie zmienia. Są świetne, nawet wcześnie rano.  
\- Wydajesz się sporo o nich wiedzieć. Często grzebiesz w błocie? – Castiel uśmiechał się złośliwie i zamykał jedno oko, aby nie dostał się do niego strumyczek wodnistego brudu.  
Dean zachichotał i wytarł ręce, a potem twarz, w papierowy ręcznik.  
\- Nie mogę sobie naprawdę pozwolić na gorące prysznice tak często, jak potrzebuję. Przynajmniej w szkole są za darmo. Tylko musisz sprzątnąć z odpływu swoje włosy łonowe, inaczej woźny się tobą zajmie. Doświadczyłem tego na własnej skórze.  
Castiel roześmiał się w ręcznik, którym wycierał sobie twarz, po czym zerknął na Deana, wyrzucając zgnieciony papier do śmieci.  
\- Przykro mi jednak, że nie możesz sobie na to pozwolić. U mnie tak samo. Chociaż – powiedział, ze wzruszeniem ramion kiwając głową – faktycznie mam tendencję do robienia zakupów na całe życie. Szerokoekranowy telewizor. Fortepian.  
\- Grasz? – podsunął Dean, gestem wskazując Castielowi otwarte drzwi łazienki.  
\- Hobbystycznie. Nie jestem za dobry. Umiem zagrać „Pałeczki” oraz motyw przewodni z SIMPSONÓW.  
Deanowi zmiękły nieco kolana, kiedy się roześmiał. Castiel również zachichotał, ale Dean ledwo to usłyszał poprzez zatykające mu uszy błoto i przez echo swojego śmiechu. Oparł się o framugę drzwi i po prostu uśmiechnął do drugiego mężczyzny.   
\- Hej, Cas, poczekasz w minibusie? – zasugerował, machnąwszy pospiesznie przechodzącej Sarah.  
\- Nic ci nie jest?  
Dean zamrugał.  
\- Co? Och, nie. Nie, ja tylko… uch. Wstydzę się sikać.  
Castiel skrzywił usta, jakby próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu, ale nie zdołał i roześmiał się nauczycielowi w twarz.  
\- Nie żartuję, to prawda! – odciął się Dean, przewracając oczami, kiedy Castiel klepnął go w ramię. Na szczęście jednak bibliotekarz wyszedł, a Dean stał tam przez chwilę, niezdolny przestać się uśmiechać.  
Castiel był naprawdę dobry w rozśmieszaniu go i to również było faktem.

Podróż powrotna upływała w ciszy. Dean nie ośmielił się włączyć żadnej muzyki i zamiast tego słuchał tylko pomruków wielkiego silnika, kiedy wiózł wszystkich z powrotem do szkoły.  
Każde jedno dziecko było wyczerpane i po kilku minutach wszystkie ucichły, gapiąc się bezmyślnie przez okna lub po kolei zasypiając.  
Dean przypuszczał, że leżało to w naturze dzieci, ale rzut oka we wsteczne lusterko uświadomił mu, że Castiel również rozłożył się na siedzeniu, zamknąwszy oczy i otwarłszy usta.  
CÓŻ, JAKI Z NIEGO MAŁY ANIOŁEK, pomyślał sobie Dean, zachwycony tym, na jak odprężonego Castiel wyglądał. Dean wiedział, że było to w pewnym sensie gwarantowane, ale czuł się dumny z faktu, iż Castiel na tyle ufał jego umiejętnościom, by móc drzemać.  
Wrócili do szkoły szybciej, niż Dean się spodziewał, i mężczyzna uznał, że każda podróż powrotna wydawała się krótsza.  
Walnął dłonią w sufit busa, budząc pasażerów, i wyszczerzył się, gdy Castiel, parskając, podniósł się i wytarł sobie usta wierzchem dłoni.  
\- Pobudka, śpiochy, rodzice czekają.  
Dean jako pierwszy wyskoczył z vana i, tak samo, jak rano, przybił piątkę wszystkim dzieciakom, kiedy zwlekały się z najniższego schodka na parking.  
\- Wszyscy się dziś dobrze bawili? – zawołał do nich, kiedy dzieci zebrały się nieporządnie, z plecakami na pół zwisającymi im z ramion i pocierając zaspane oczy.  
\- Tak, panie Winchester…  
\- A, i sądzę, że musimy komuś bardzo podziękować, prawda? – podpowiedział Dean, uśmiechając się na widok tego, jak Castiel szurnął nogami i oparł się o busa.  
\- Dziękujemy, panie Godson – zabrzęczały dzieci.  
Dean zadowolił się tym, zadowolony, że jego klasa wciąż trzymała się w pobliżu, choć tłum rodziców już czekał na drugim krańcu parkingu.   
\- Dobra. Upewnijcie się, że opowiecie rodzicom o wszystkich spoko rzeczach, jakie dzisiaj robiliście. I… - dzieci zaczęły się rozpraszać, pędząc do machających dorosłych. – I jeśli wasi rodzice tam nie czekają, to wracajcie tu natychmiast, słyszeliście?!  
Castiel mruknął coś ze śmiechem, kiedy Dean zwiesił ramiona, ponieważ wszystkie dzieci były już poza zasięgiem słuchu. Byłby poszedł spotkać się z rodzicami, ale zważywszy na to, że od stóp do głów był pokryty błotem, nie sądził, że zrobiłby odpowiednie wrażenie. Większość błota już zaschła i czuł się CHRUPKI.  
\- Wasza podróż w porządku? – zapytała Charlie, podchodząc do Deana. Prześcignęła go w połowie autostrady i wyglądało na to, iż jej grupa już się rozeszła.  
\- Tak, było dobrze. Obecny tu pan Godson zasnął – wyszczerzył się Dean, pokazując kciukiem przez ramię.  
\- Ajjj – Charlie uśmiechała się radośnie, nijak nie subtelnie podnosząc aparat i robiąc ubłoconym nauczycielom zdjęcie.  
Dean zamrugał, widząc jasne światło, po czym odwrócił się do Castiela, który posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Panie Godson, miał pan zamknięte oczy – powiedziała Charlie, chichocząc. – Jeszcze raz.  
Castiel westchnął, odepchnął się od autobusu i podszedł do Deana.  
\- Nie jestem najfotogeniczniejszym z ludzi.  
Kolejny błysk; tym razem na skutek światła Dean skrzywił się i stęknął.  
\- Jakie są szanse… - Charlie potrząsnęła głową, patrząc na wyświetlacz z tyłu aparatu. – Dean, z tobą jest dobrze; praktycznie jesteś modelem. Bóg jeden wie, jak to robisz, skoro wyglądasz dosłownie jak gówno.  
Castiel roześmiał się, a zmarszczki przy oczach mu pociemniały, kiedy zaschnięte błoto wbiło mu się w skórę.  
\- Chodź tu – wymamrotał Dean, zarzucając ramię na talię Castiela. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Castiel zamrugał i odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć z czymś zbliżonym do zaskoczenia w oczach. – Cas, zamknij oczy i otwórz je na trzy. A Charlie będzie mogła pstryknąć.  
Castiel zacisnął usta, patrząc obojętnie w obiektyw.  
\- Dobra.  
\- Zamknij – poinstruował Dean. Castiel zamknął oczy.  
Dean miał patrzeć w aparat, ale przez sekundę czy ileś mógł jedynie patrzeć na to, jak twarz Castiela całkowicie pozbyła się stresu, i zauważył, iż Castiel oparł się o jego ramię, które go podtrzymywało.  
\- Trzy, dwa, otwórz-  
Po błysku Dean stęknął, odsuwając ramię od Castiela i zamykając sobie powieki. Castiel zaśmiał się miękko, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Deana. Dean automatycznie przysunął się bliżej; otwarł oczy i ujrzał uśmiechającego się Castiela, niebieskie oczy otoczone brązowymi zaciekami.  
\- Idealnie – ogłosiła Charlie, wyłączając aparat. – Sarah już sobie poszła, ja idę w tę samą stronę. Powieźć któregoś? – spojrzała dobitnie na Castiela, wiedząc doskonale, że Dean nigdzie się nie ruszy bez swojej Impali, chyba, że jeździł wynajętym na potrzeby szkoły samochodem. Dean uśmiechnął się, kiedy Castiel uprzejmie jej odmówił.  
\- Obawiam się, że mam inne zajęcie – powiedział.  
TAK, pomyślał Dean. ZAJĘCIE. JAK SPRAWDZANIE ZE MNĄ PRYSZNICÓW.  
\- To źle. Wobec tego może jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy? – Charlie podała Castielowi rękę i uścisnęli je sobie nawzajem, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Miło było pana poznać, panie Godson.  
\- Proszę – powiedział Castiel, opuszczając ręce. – Nazywaj mnie… - zerknął na Deana i Dean ujrzał Ten Błysk. – Nazywaj mnie Cas.  
Charlie kiwnęła głową.   
\- Wobec tego, Cas, miłego dnia. Na razie, Dean. Daj mi znać, czy dzisiejszy odcinek ci się spodoba, co?  
\- Jasne.  
Dean patrzył, jak Charlie odwróciła się i poszła za resztą rodziców, którzy udawali się do swoich samochodów.  
\- Czy ona mówiła o DR SEXY? – zapytał Castiel, zerkając na Deana, który próbował robić coś ze swoją swędzącą głową.  
\- Tak, oboje to uwielbiamy – potwierdził Dean, ruchem głowy każąc Castielowi iść za sobą. – Widziałeś wszystkie odcinki, tak?  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami, kiedy szli, kołysząc wiszącym mu na ramieniu plecakiem.  
\- Oglądam serial może od roku czy jakoś. Powtórki nie lecą chronologicznie, a ja… cóż, wolę oglądać po kolei.  
\- Jak rozumiem, nie masz zestawu płyt.  
Uśmieszek Castiela powrócił, sięgając kruszącego się błota wokół jego oczu.  
\- Jak rozumiem, ty masz?  
\- Wszystkie sześć sezonów – oznajmił Dean z dumą. Skierował ich do drzwi sekretariatu szkoły i puścił Castiela przodem.  
Sekretarka, Jill, pomachała Deanowi w przelocie, a on w pozdrowieniu machnął jej palcami. Zazwyczaj lubił z nią flirtować, ale dziś jego uwaga kierowała się gdzie indziej. A może już od trzech minionych tygodni. Dean zastanowił się, czy zauważyła.  
\- Te sześć sezonów brzmią całkiem imponująco, zważywszy na to, że nie masz pieniędzy.  
\- I kto to mówi, panie Telewizor Szerokoekranowy i Fortepian.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie mam odtwarzacza DVD, więc zestaw płyt byłby raczej bezużyteczny.  
\- Ja mam.  
\- Gratuluję – oznajmił sucho Castiel. Dean po prostu się do niego uśmiechnął, po czym pchnął go lekko, aby wskazać mu drogę do szatni mężczyzn.  
Szkoła wyglądała inaczej, gdy nie przebywały w niej dzieci. Po tym, jak nauczyciele poszli do domu, jak sprzątaczki zrobiły swoje i woźny pozamykał wszystko poza wyjściami ewakuacyjnymi, na korytarzach pojawiało się coś czarodziejskiego.  
W każdym razie Dean tak to postrzegał.  
\- Cas?  
\- Hm?  
\- Wiesz, kiedy jako ostatni opuszczasz szkołę wieczorem, po ocenianiu prac czy cokolwiek… kiedy wciąż palą się światła na korytarzu i wszystko odbija się echem… - Dean wciągnął powietrze, wiedząc, że Castiel na niego patrzył, ale nie odwracając się, by to zobaczyć - …to jest nawet niezłe, prawda? Że wolno ci tu być, ponieważ nie jesteś dzieciakiem… nie jesteś, haha, nie jesteś kimś małym. Zarządzasz tym miejscem – Dean spuścił głowę i popatrzył, dokąd szli, wciąż przemierzając korytarze. Na tablicach po jednej stronie wisiały prace dzieci, po drugiej korespondencja rodziców z nauczycielami, ale Dean mijając to ledwo na nie spojrzał. – Nie wiem – kontynuował, wzruszając lekko ramionami. – To całkowita kontrola, jasne? To jest mój świat. Uczenie dzieci. Bycie w tym otoczeniu, to jest… bezpieczne, wiesz?  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel bardzo, bardzo cicho. – Tak samo myślę o bibliotece. Dlatego zostaję tam do późna i pozwalam, aby wszyscy jako pierwsi szli do domu.  
Wtedy Dean spojrzał na niego, patrząc, jak zestaw szafek rozmazał się w drodze, podczas gdy on skupił się na zabłoconej twarzy bibliotekarza.  
Castiel przełknął i Dean zdał sobie sprawę, iż zrobił to celem ukrycia emocji, nie zaś dlatego, że musiał.  
\- Ja nie… - westchnął Castiel, na chwilę odwracając wzrok, kiedy Dean skręcił za róg i podłoga zmieniła się z wyłożonej dywanem na płytki terakotowe. – Nie było mi łatwo, kiedy dorastałem. Nie miałem miejsca, w którym byłoby… cicho. Lub samotnie.  
Dean sapnął bez rozbawienia.  
\- Tak samo tutaj.  
Castiel podniósł wzrok i spojrzeli sobie w oczy.  
\- Wychowałem się w rodzinie zastępczej wraz z sześciorgiem innych dzieci. Żadne z nas nie miało nic wspólnego z innym, i, mówiąc oględnie, nikt nie szanował moich rzeczy. Kiedy mam możliwość zatroszczyć się o… książki albo dzieci…  
\- Wiele sobie wynagradzasz – Dean uśmiechnął się do niego smutno, choć raz będąc w stanie powiedzieć, iż wiedział, jak to było. – Nigdy nie zostałem adoptowany. Ja i Sammy uciekliśmy, zanim skończyłem 18 lat, i przemieszczaliśmy się z miejsca do miejsca, aby nikt nas nie złapał. Rozdzieliliby nas, a-  
\- A ty byś tego nie chciał – Castiel kiwnął głową. – Rozumiem.  
Obaj nieświadomie zwolnili kroku, a Dean spojrzał na niego, mrugając.  
\- Tak.  
Usta Castiela drgnęły w uśmiechu, który Dean powtórzył.  
\- Sądzisz, że kiedyś będziesz miał własne dzieci? – spytał nauczyciel, unosząc brwi. – Pytam tylko z ciekawości.  
Castiel roześmiał się cicho, zerkając na dłoń Deana i mocniej chwytając pasek plecaka.  
\- Myślę, że chciałbym adoptować.  
\- Jasne – powiedział Dean. – Znaczy się… z kimś czy… po prostu samemu?  
Castiel spojrzał mu w oczy, a Dean ujrzał w nich błysk, ale nie taki sam, jak zwykle. Nie był smutny ani pełen nadziei. Po prostu TAM był.  
Bibliotekarz nawet mu nie odpowiedział.  
\- Przypuszczam, że tu się kierujemy – powiedział już zwyczajnie głośno, zmierzając do drzwi do męskiej szatni.  
\- Tak – potwierdził Dean, pozwalając Castielowi iść przodem. – To niewiele, ale i tak lepiej, niż w domu.  
Castiel poszedł prosto do pustych ławek usytuowanych pomiędzy dwoma rzędami szafek i postawił tam swoją torbę.  
Po prawej stronie szatni wystawały ze ściany trzy główki prysznica, oddzielone od siebie wysokimi do ramion ściankami w kolorze kasztanowym. Całe pomieszczenie było wyłożone kremowobiałymi płytkami, a w najdalszej ścianie widniała para szerokich, nieprzezroczystych okien, idealnie wpuszczających do środka popołudniowe światło słońca i wypełniających pustą przestrzeń ciepłym światłem. Nie trzeba było włączać lamp, więc Dean wchodząc nawet nie starał się wymacać sznurka.  
Castiel już zdzierał sobie z ramion swój paskudny anorak, kiedy Dean stanął naprzeciw niego, odkładając swoją torbę obok jego torby.  
\- Przez tydzień będę cuchnął błotem – poskarżył się i skrzywił, kiedy zdjął płaszcz, a wraz z nim prawdopodobnie warstwę skóry.  
\- Masz mydło?  
Dean mruknął coś w zamyśleniu, rozglądając się po szatni.  
\- Któregoś dnia zostawiłem tu szampon. Coś z orzechami włoskimi albo jakoś tak.  
\- Tam – wskazał Castiel, a Dean podążył za jego gestem, zauważając wreszcie trzy butelki stojące w kącie jednej z kabin prysznicowych. Westchnął.  
\- Woźny znowu je przestawił.  
Rozproszył się na chwilę – dobra, na DŁUGĄ chwilę, kiedy Castiel poruszył ramionami i przeciągnął sobie swój golf przez głowę, naruszając garście błota, jakie nauczyciel wepchnął mu pod ubranie. Miał na sobie również koszulkę, ale przykleiła mu się do wnętrza swetra i Castiel ściągnął obie rzeczy razem.  
Dean stał tam, trzymając się za brzeg swojej koszulki i jeszcze jej nie zdejmując.  
Castiel miał przekłuty sutek.  
Castiel na niego nie patrzył, więc nie zauważył jego gapienia się i dalej się rozbierał, przechodząc od butów prosto do oblepionych błotem spodni.  
Dean mrugając wrócił do świadomości i pospiesznie zaczął szarpać swoje rzeczy, wrzucając swoją zniszczoną koszulkę do plastikowej torby, którą przyniósł na wypadek takich właśnie nagłych wypadków. Za tym poszły jego spodnie i, Boże, Dean prawie nie mógł myśleć o niczym innym poza PRZEKŁUTYM SUTKIEM.  
Nie był to pierścień ani pętla. Był to taki rodzaj z kulistą srebrną główką po każdej stronie, prosty półcalowy pręcik przechodzący PRZEZ sutek.  
Dean wyobraził sobie to coś, siadając, by rozwiązać sobie buty, ponieważ w przeciwnym razie nie przecisnąłby dżinsów przez kostki.  
Sutki Castiela były bardzo ciemne i wyróżniały się na tle jego naturalnie opalonego odcienia skóry. Kiedy Dean je zobaczył, zdążyły już lekko zesztywnieć na skutek chłodu w pomieszczeniu, całkiem, jak jego własne. Castiel miał szeroką pierś i ramiona, a jego kolorowy tatuaż w połowie pokrywało błoto.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do siebie, skopując dżinsy na chropowate płytki podłogowe, po czym włożył poplamione spodnie do torby razem z resztą swoich ubrań.  
Castiel był, kurwa, całkiem gorący, nie można było temu zaprzeczać. Dean nigdy nie okazywał zainteresowania piercingami, ale teraz?  
Tak, kurwa.  
Odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał syczenie wody. Dech mu zaparło, kiedy ujrzał Castiela przed sobą w środkowej kabinie, twarzą do ściany i z gołym tyłkiem w pełni na widoku.  
Dean zazwyczaj nie reagował rwącym się oddechem na widok ludzkich zadków, ale ten jeden należał do gościa, którego on DOPROWADZIŁ DO ORGAZMU. To było… Jezu, to było wariactwo, ale uwielbiał to.  
Tyłek był niezły.  
Dean wstał, ignorując lekkie zesztywnienie, po którym w jego bokserkach zrobiło mu się trochę za ciasno. Wsadził ręce pod gumkę i ściągnął je na podłogę, po czym wrzucił do torby. Udał się do kabiny na lewo od Castiela, nie spuszczając wzroku z mięśni okrągłego, pełnego tyłka Castiela.  
Butelki żelu do mycia stały równym rządkiem pod ścianką działową, a Castiel odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do Deana, gdy mężczyzna zmierzał pod własny prysznic.  
\- Miło, że do mnie dołączyłeś – powiedział Castiel. Jego rzęsy pod prysznicem pociemniały, a Dean ujrzał przyklejone do nich kropelki wody, podobne maleńkim gwiazdkom.  
\- Miło, że zaklepałeś mi miejsce – odparł Dean, unosząc brodę i przekręcając srebrną dźwignię, by woda popłynęła. Strumień rozbryzgnął mu się prosto na piersi i mężczyzna westchnął, zamykając oczy. – Każdy inny mężczyzna oczekiwałby, iż zajmę miejsce o kabinę dalej od ciebie, ale ty wziąłeś środkową z trzech.  
Castiel wyszczerzył się pod strumieniem wody spadającym mu na twarz i prychnął, po czym potrząsnął głową jak pies i posłał kropelki błotnistej wody na twarz Deana.  
\- Żaden inny mężczyzna nie potrzebowałby szamponu aż tak bardzo – odparł bibliotekarz zgryźliwie. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że musimy podzielić się mydłem, prawda?  
Dean zachichotał, zanurzając głowę pod strumień i wypuszczając powietrze, kiedy na pół wyschnięta warstwa błota zaczęła mu spływać z włosów.  
\- Tak, chłopie, wiem. Tylko się wygłupiam.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się do niego, po czym znowu odwrócił się twarzą do wody.  
Przez jakiś czas myli się w ciszy. Okazało się, iż błoto było niewiarygodne odporne. Nawet po dwóch porządnych porcjach mydła dłonie Deana wciąż robiły się brązowe, gdy przeciągał sobie palcami po łydkach.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, że byliśmy ubrani, co? – wymamrotał Dean, słysząc własny głos odbijający się słabym echem od wyłożonych płytkami ścian. – Gdybyśmy byli nago, czekałoby nas ow wiele więcej syfu do zmycia.  
Castiel parsknął, częściowo rozbawiony.  
\- Muszę ci podziękować za to ekstra błoto, jakie twoim zdaniem pasowało mi do brzucha.  
\- Taaak – zarechotał głośno Dean, mrugając do Castiela ponad ścianką. – Przepraszam za to.  
\- W ogóle nie jest ci przykro.  
\- Ach, tu mnie masz.  
Castiel schylił się, by nabrać sobie więcej szamponu, i wysunął głowę spod wody, by ją namydlić. W trakcie tej czynności miał zamknięte oczy i Dean zdołał się powstrzymać tylko na jakieś pięć sekund, po czym przysunął się o kilka cali bliżej do ścianki.  
Te cale wystarczyły mu, aby ujrzeć cholerny przekłuty sutek, i po prostu stał tam, podczas gdy Castiel spłukiwał sobie włosy. Dean przylgnął wzrokiem do jego ciała. Mydło spływało bibliotekarzowi po sutku, a metal zmieniał kierunek spływu, sprawiając, że ściekało wokół.  
Dean dotknął swoich sutków i zadumał się nad tym, czy kiedykolwiek zdołałby znieść ból przepychania przez nie metalowego pręta. Uwielbiał się tam dotykać – do licha, jego własne namydlone palce sprawiały, że trochę bardziej twardniał na dole, nawet teraz – ale wrażenie musiało być lepsze z kolcem w środku, prawda?  
\- Cas, mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Castiel otwarł jedno oko, krzywiąc twarz i próbując patrzeć na Deana, podczas gdy jednocześnie usiłował utrzymywać mydło z dala od oczu.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Uch. Przekłuty sutek?  
Castiel ściągnął brwi, po czym spojrzał w dół. Dean oparł się ramieniem o ściankę tak, aby móc widzieć Castiela przyglądającego się sobie, ponieważ coś w nim patrzącym na siebie było… uch, to było dobre. Castiel zawsze zdawał się być zaskoczony, kiedy Dean coś zauważał, i tym razem nie było inaczej.  
\- Ach, to. Tak – spojrzał na Deana, a Dean rzucił wzrokiem z powrotem na jego twarz, próbując udawać, że właśnie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, jak by to było patrzeć na Castiela dotykającego piercingu. Bibliotekarz wzruszył ramionami. – To tylko trochę zabawy.  
\- Powiedziałbym – wyszczerzył się Dean, ponownie się prostując i trąc sobie brud między palcami.  
Znowu umilkli, a Dean dokonał przełomu w kwestii błota na swoich nogach, nie musząc dłużej skrobać sobie skóry paznokciami, zanim dłonie nie zrobiły mu się czyste. Potem musiał się zająć swoimi włosami, wyciskając więcej szamponu, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej zużył jednorazowo – przynajmniej celowo.  
Dopiero, kiedy zadowolił się faktem, iż włosy mu piszczały, kiedy za nie ciągnął, to usłyszał coś zupełnie innego od normalnych rozbryzgów wody i uderzeń łokciami w ściankę, które słyszał przez cały ten czas.  
Dean spojrzał na Castiela i ujrzał, iż mężczyzna patrzył w dół, i początkowo zastanowił się, czy bibliotekarz nie bawił się swoim sutkiem, ale wtedy… Castiel przygryzł sobie dolną wargę i puścił ją, by pospiesznie wypuścić powietrze, sapiąc potem cicho.  
Dean usłyszał klaskanie ciała o ciało, zauważył poruszające się ramię Castiela.  
\- Cas, czy ty sobie walisz? – zapytał z absolutnym niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ciiii – powiedział Castiel. – To był długi dzień.  
Dean zaczął się szeroko uśmiechać, zanim jeszcze Castiel zdążył to powiedzieć.  
Woda spływała Castielowi po policzkach, spychając jego prawie czarne włosy na jedno miejsce na czole. Strumyczki ściekały po jego czystych ramionach, a na bicepsach zebrała się woda, ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu znajdowały się poza strumieniem wody.  
Dean był zdecydowanie twardy; nie musiał nawet patrzeć w dół, by to sprawdzić. Po prostu gapił się na drugiego mężczyznę. A potem przysunął się bliżej, rozchylając usta.  
Oparł się całym prawym bokiem o zimny plastik ścianki działowej, opuszczając wzrok z parujących włosów Castiela na poruszające się mięśnie jego lewego ramienia. Potem położył brodę na ściance i zerknął jeszcze niżej.  
Sutek. Brzuch. Pozbawione błota włosy łonowe. FIUT.  
Dean wessał sobie wargę między zęby i złapał się za swojego fiuta, aby go jeden raz i boleśnie powoli pociągnąć. Woda rozgrzała mu skórę, a móc czuć siebie pod pomarszczonymi opuszkami było czymś wariacko dobrym.  
Castiel nie oddychał ciężko, ale lekko, prawie hiperwentylował. Oczy miał wciąż zamknięte, czubek języka spoczywał mu na dolnej wardze. Wyglądał pięknie. Skórę miał zaczerwienioną i obolałą od szorowania i wydawał się lśnić od środka rozkoszą, jaką odczuwał.  
\- Dean, czy ty mnie obserwujesz? – kącik ust Castiela uniósł się do góry w uśmieszku.  
\- Nie – odparł Dean, wracając pod swój prysznic i czując, jak jego ciepło ponownie go ogarnęło, mocząc mu wyziębioną skórę.  
Castiel zachichotał, a jego głęboki, niski śmiech odbił się od ceramicznych ścianek. Nie odpowiedział, ale otwarł odrobinę oczy, by zlokalizować kurek prysznica. Dean usłyszał pisk, a potem woda przestała Castielowi lecieć na głowę i dźwięk jego oddechu stał się dużo bardziej słyszalny.  
Dean gapił się dalej przez lśniącą mgiełkę wody spływającą mu na głowę. Próbował ukryć twarz, ale nie potrzebował więcej, jak paru sekund, by sobie uświadomić, że Castiel doskonale wiedział, iż był obserwowany. I że go to NIE OBCHODZIŁO.  
Dean zamrugał, zakręcając swój kurek. Odetchnął, po czym wyjął sobie rękę spomiędzy nóg, aby przetrzeć oczy. Zaraz potem wrócił do dotykania, ponieważ teraz sapanie Castiela było tak oczywiste, że jego podniecone wydechy niczym odurzające opary unosiły się w powietrzu.  
Castiel stęknął cicho i gardłowo, unosząc brodę i wyciągając szyję. Dean bardzo wyraźnie słyszał jego pracującą dłoń; mokra skóra, mokra ręka, może odrobina żelu do pomocy…  
Castiel na chwilę przestał dyszeć, wciągając sobie wargę między zęby i zamiast tego ciężko oddychając przez nos. Dean usłyszał, jak jego dłoń nabierała tempa; również jego ciało kołysało się nieco bardziej, rozkołysane ruchem ramienia.  
Dean uznał… cóż.  
Cas i on już się przelecieli. Widzieli się nawzajem nago i w stanie gotowości. Doprowadzili się do obopólnych orgazmów. Mieli swoje wpadki, ale teraz było między nimi spoko, o ile Dean mógł stwierdzić. Jakie niebezpieczeństwo tkwiło w… najściu…?  
Dean zakręcił się wokół ścianki działowej i powoli ruszył do sąsiedniej kabiny, wodząc wzrokiem po wyraźnych liniach i pięknym kolorze wyrzeźbionych pleców Castiela. Ten okrągły, męski tyłek. Niech to szlag, Dean po prostu chciał go UGRYŹĆ.  
Zbliżył się powoli, podkurczając palce na ciepłych płytkach. Pod stopami wydawały się szorstkie, zarówno z powodu zwyczajowych krawędzi antypoślizgowych, jak i z powodu spłukanego błota, które Castiel rozniósł dokoła.  
Bibliotekarz jęknął i opuścił odrobinę ramiona, kiedy coś w nim się odprężyło i zaczęło rozwijać.  
Cas miał słuszność, pomyślał Dean. Walenie sobie było dobrym sposobem na ulżenie sobie na koniec długiego dnia. Ale walenie przy obserwowaniu, jak inny gościu sobie walił…?  
Dean położył Castielowi dłoń na krzyżu. Mężczyzna zamruczał i odwrócił się, opierając się o prawą ściankę tak, by Dean mógł stanąć przy lewej. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego i stanął plecami do ścianki, przez którą zaglądał zaledwie minutę wcześniej.  
Następnie przeniósł wzrok z twarzy Castiela, pominąwszy przekłuty sutek, prosto na jego fiuta. Mężczyzna ściskał go mocno, rozsuwając nogi i odchylając się do tyłu. Dean zaczął sobie obciągać szybciej, ponieważ w głowie dudniło mu szybciej, a z podniecenia serce biło mu mocno.  
Nie było tak, jak za pierwszym razem. Nie było to coś NOWEGO tak, jak trzy tygodnie temu, kiedy Dean pierwszy raz posmakował wilgoci innego mężczyzny albo kiedy poczuł, jak to było mieć w dłoni dwa fiuty zamiast tylko jednego. Tym razem nie chodziło o Deana wypróbowującego coś niesprawdzonego. To nie był Wtorek Z Nowościami, nie dzisiaj. Tym razem chodziło wyłącznie o Castiela.  
Chodziło o to, jak pociemniały mu oczy, ponieważ robił sobie dobrze patrząc, jak Dean również się dotykał. Chodziło o to, jak Castiel oparł prawą nogę o rurę w ścianie, ponieważ chciał, aby Dean miał dokładny widok na to, jak jego woreczek, słodki i zaokrąglony, uniósł się w górę.  
Dean widział, jak wielką przyjemność sprawiało to Castielowi. Jego fiut połyskiwał płynem i nie była to ani woda, ani żel pod prysznic. Płyn rozchodził mu się po ręce, kiedy przesuwał pięścią w dół, a potem w górę, ciągnąc za czubek tak, że napletek zasłaniał mu dziurkę, po czym zsuwał rękę do podstawy, przerywając na chwilę lub dwie, by pomasować sobie mosznę.  
Oddychali nierówno, Dean wciągał powietrze, kiedy Castiel wydawał cichutki dźwięk, a potem odwrotnie. Dean odchylił się do tyłu, stając stabilnie na podłodze, i zwyczajnie się wszystkim delektował.  
To nie było porno na żywo. Nie robił sobie do tego dobrze dlatego, że wreszcie to inny mężczyzna był twardy i czuł rozkosz, ponieważ Dean również był nagi. Dean to lubił, ponieważ to był CASTIEL.  
Mężczyzna nie był zwykłym bibliotekarzem. Stanowił odpowiedź na przeszłość Deana, a Dean miał naprawdę nadzieję, że miał się znaleźć również w jego przyszłości. Nauczyciel jeszcze nigdy nie spotkał innej osoby, z którą mógł się z taką łatwością widywać oko w oko. Nikt inny nie wiedział, co to znaczyło, że pozwolił pokonać się w walce; Castiel to wiedział. Castiel wiedział, że Deanowi było przykro, zanim on to w ogóle powiedział.  
Nikt inny w dorosłym życiu Deana nie wiedział, jak kiepskie były rodziny zastępcze. Lub wiedział, co to znaczyło kochać coś, a potem to stracić.  
Dean nie wiedział, co się stało z rodzicami Castiela, ale fakt, że trafił do systemu, był historią samą w sobie. Oznaczało to, że był sam. Tak, jak Dean.  
Ale on miał przynajmniej Sammy’ego.  
Castiel szepnął coś złamanym głosem, przymykając oczy i rozchylając wilgotne wargi. W odpowiedzi Dean westchnął i szeroko otwarł usta, aby móc zrobić przedstawienie z gładkiego wodzenia językiem od jednego kącika do drugiego. Castiel ujrzał to i stęknął, odchylając głowę. Prawą nogę wciąż opierał o rurę, trzymając się mocno jedną ręką tak, by się nie poślizgnąć. Dean jeszcze nie spotkał osoby, która by tak stała i wyglądała dobrze, ale, kurwa, Castielowi wychodziło to całkiem nieźle.  
Wtedy Castiel zamknął usta i opuścił nogę na posadzkę. Dean spojrzał na niego pytająco i podszedł krok bliżej, ale Castiel tylko się uśmiechnął i sięgnął do kurka. Podniósł dźwignię i pozwolił, by nowy strumień wody spłynął między nimi jak iskry.  
Dean poczuł jego gorąco na nogach, po czym wyprostował się, w ciasnej przestrzeni dotykając ramieniem ramienia Castiela. Bibliotekarz swoją ciepłą, mokrą dłonią przesunął nauczycielowi po przedramieniu, przyciągając go bliżej. Dean poszedł chętnie, nie czując nawet zdziwienia, kiedy wargi Castiela bez trudu znalazły jego usta.  
To było takie GORĄCE.  
Woda uderzyła ich w policzki, gdy zwrócili się twarzami do siebie, a ich wargi poruszały się powoli o wdzięcznie; dźwięki mlaszczących ust i języków zaginęły w dudnieniu wody, która niczym wodospad spływała Deanowi po twarzy.  
Promienie słońca wpadające do szatni barwiły wnętrze powiek Deana na ciepłą czerwień, a ostre kropelki wody uderzające w nie od zewnątrz wywoływały w jego polu widzenia jasne kropki.  
Castiel stęknął mu w policzek, wysuwając język, kiedy ich głowy przechyliły się na inne strony; żaden z nich nie musiał patrzeć.  
Dean znalazł dłonią główkę fiuta Castiela, szturchającą jego własną, i automatycznie przeniósł się do niego, łapiąc pięść Castiela, kiedy obciągali mu wspólnie. Castiel rozchylił usta, wzdychając z rozkoszy. Potem przysunął się bliżej, po kolejny burzliwy pocałunek, i puścił, w zamian przesuwając dłoń na członek Deana.  
Dean podszedł bliżej. Zderzyli się biodrami, gorąco między nimi rozchlapywało się im na skórze, ich poruszające się dłonie posyłały kropelki wody na wszystkie strony.  
Dean jęknął długo i nieustępliwie, uchylając powieki, aby ujrzeć rumieniec na policzkach Castiela nawet przez wodną mgiełkę.  
Wtedy Castiel westchnął przez nos i przerwał pocałunek, by zakręcić wodę. Przez chwilę umysł Deana pełen był odgłosu kapania, po czym uderzyło w niego zimne powietrze, a jego natychmiastową reakcją było stanąć bliżej Castiela. Mężczyzna był niczym pełen żaru kaganek, promieniując erotycznym ciepłem i zaproszeniem, tak samo, jak jego pocałunki.  
Ale bibliotekarz wytarł sobie oczy i zerknął Deanowi w twarz. Błysk w jego oczach był teraz tak stały, że Dean ledwo go zauważył.  
Castiel PCHNĄŁ go na ściankę działową. Dean uderzył plecami o plastik tak mocno, że ścianka zadygotała i skrzypnęła; góra uderzyła go w łopatki i mężczyzna krzyknął z bólu, ale Castiel nie przeprosił. Gwałtownie nakrył usta Deana swoimi, pracując nad nim szybko i mocno swoją dłonią, swymi wargami. Pod Deanem ugięły się kolana i poczuł się bezradny, podczas gdy Castiel napierał na niego, kołysząc się przy nim tak blisko, że musiał wyjąć spomiędzy nich swoją rękę.  
Tymi rękami złapał Deana za nadgarstki, niczym kajdanami przytrzymując je przy ściance i jednocześnie pocałunkami wprawiając go w szaleństwo, pragnąc, pragnąc, sięgając po więcej.  
Dean stękał cicho, mruganiem odganiając kropelki wody wciąż wiszące mu na rzęsach. Castiel nie wydał żadnego dźwięku, jedynie naparł na niego; ich fiuty rozpaczliwie tarły o siebie, biodra Castiela nie tyle poruszały się w górę i w dół, co wbijały w niego, pchając go do tyłu. Woda sprawiła, że obaj byli trochę śliscy i że jedwabiście miękka skóra ich członków marszczyła się, kiedy poruszały się przy sobie.  
Dean poczuł przypływ rozkoszy i zanim pomyślał, przyłapał Castiela na nieuwadze, chwytając w zamian jego nadgarstki i rzucając go na kolejną ściankę. Pocałował go równie namiętnie, pragnąc przygryźć mu usta, ale wiedząc po ostatnim razie, że mężczyzna tego nie lubił. Castiel ponownie ucichł… dopóki Dean nie opuścił głowy, całując go po gardle.  
Bibliotekarz pozwolił odchylić sobie głowę, pozwolił Deanowi trzymać sobie nadgarstki w dole. Ale gdy tylko nauczyciel opuścił głowę na jego obojczyk i zaczął pocałunkami schodzić w dół… i w dół… Castiel otwarł usta i jęknął tak dziko, że Dean podniósł głowę, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim było w porządku. Castiel patrzył na niego oczami tak ciemnymi, że prawie nie zostało w nich niebieskiego.  
\- I-idź dalej – szepnął Castiel, a gardło miał tak ściśnięte, że słowa przychodziły mu z wysiłkiem. – Proszę, m-mój sutek…  
Dean musiał się szybko złapać za fiuta i powstrzymać orgazm, który zagroził mu nadejściem, zanim poczuł się gotowy. JezukurwaChryste, CHOLERNY PRZEKŁUTY SUTEK.  
Dean zniżył wzrok do wzmiankowanego miejsca. Cal powyżej widniał brązowy pieprzyk, a na skutek braku wody skórę wokół pokrywała gęsia skórka; sutek połyskiwał od maleńkich kropelek, a mięsień wyglądał na tak delikatny, że Dean nie mógł się do niego nie nachylić.  
Wysunął czubek języka, dotknął srebrnego dodatku i zwyczajnie go SZTURCHNĄŁ.  
Castiel złapał go za barki, silnie wbijając mu paznokcie w skórę. Zaczął hiperwentylować, a oczy wyglądały już tylko jak ciemne szparki, obserwujące Deana patrzącego na tę reakcję.  
\- Nie przerywaj, Dean, proszę… jeszcze raz.  
Dean dalej patrzył Castielowi w oczy, otaczając otwartymi, delikatnymi i mokrymi ustami cały sutek. Polizał go, smakując wyłącznie ludzką skórę, może z minimalną domieszką szamponu orzechowego, ale z trudem mógł się skupić, aby dojść do takich wniosków. Castiel drżał nie z zimna, ale z potwornej rozkoszy, oddychał chrapliwie i nierówno nawet wtedy, gdy kwilił.  
\- Dean… och, De… - Dean zaczął ssać. – Dean… Dean, kurwa… o nie, nie, nie mogę… Proszę, PROSZĘ… och, więcej…  
Dean posłuchał, pochylając głowę i zmieniając ustawienie języka, liżąc nim i wiercąc, sprawiając, że metal przechylał się. Nauczyciel wyczuł pod językiem, jak sutek zesztywniał, poczuł, jak zmarszczone ciało sklęsło, po czym zesztywniało ponownie; skóra Castiela zapłonęła gorącem i stawała się coraz gorętsza w miarę, jak mężczyzna całkowicie stracił kontrolę nad sobą.  
\- O Boże. O Boże, Dean, kurwa…. Chryste, nie wytrzymam. Dean, nie wytrzymam, ja zaraz, ja zaraz-  
W jednej chwili Dean przeniósł wargi z sutka Castiela na jego usta, zagarniając je w najwrażliwszym pocałunku, jaki kiedykolwiek ze sobą dzielili; nauczyciela bolały usta, a język mu mrowił od dotyku metalu pod nim. Usta dawały inne wrażenia, niemal obce, i Dean całował, jakby to była dla niego nowość, jakby pierwszy raz poczuł czyjś język na swoim. Jakby nigdy nie miał otarcia po zaroście na opuchniętych wargach. Jakby nigdy wcześniej nie kochał się z Castielem.  
Dean przerwał pocałunek, oddychając miękko, a dźwięk rozdzielających się ust sam zabrzmiał jak pieszczota.  
\- Jeszcze nie dochodź – szepnął Dean, szturchając Castiela nosem w policzek. Potem zrobił to ponownie, uśmiechając się, kiedy ciało ustąpiło i kiedy Castiel odwzajemnił mu się tym samym. Przez moment ocierali się o siebie twarzami jak koty, Castiel wysunął język, by posmakować skóry drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Przez ciebie cały jestem śliski – poskarżył się Castiel wyraźnie żartobliwym tonem, ale zdecydowanie zakrytym tą szorstką, niską nutą w głosie. Nurzał się w żądzy i to tak bardzo wpływało na jego głos, iż od tego głębokiego dźwięku Deanowi drgnął fiut. Czuł cichy jęk Castiela w sercu przez klatkę piersiową.  
Castiel, mrugając, zyskał nieco na aktywności, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do prysznica, pozwalając, by łagodny strumień spłynął Deanowi po plecach.  
\- Ty pierwszy – powiedział, popychając Deana w stronę wody.  
Nauczyciel wszedł pod strumień, wzdychając, gdy jego zimną skórę po raz kolejny zalało gorąco. Po chwili Castiel wypchnął go spod wody, a Dean patrzył, jak bibliotekarz potarł sobie sutek; ujrzał, jak zaczął rwać mu się oddech i jak jego wolna ręka zsunęła się na jego erekcję, wciąż wystającą mu spomiędzy nóg.  
\- Myślę, że zużyliśmy dość wody – wymamrotał Dean, spuszczając dźwignię i sprawiając, że Castiel sapnął z irytacją. – Chodź tu, chcę sobie wreszcie ulżyć.  
\- Myślałem, że chciałbyś się podrażnić – odparł Castiel, uśmiechając się, gdy Dean objął mu biodra i przyciągnął go bliżej, zaczynając się lekko kołysać tak, że ich członki tarły o siebie.   
\- Drażnienie się to jedno, ale przeciąganie to co innego. Kurwa… Cas, ja po prostu chcę zobaczyć, jak już dochodzisz, naprawdę możesz mnie winić?  
\- Jak wygląda moja twarz, kiedy dochodzę? – wymamrotał mu Castiel w ucho, całując go tam delikatnie.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Chociaż obraz pierwszego orgazmu, do jakiego doprowadził Castiela, wciąż miał wypalony na siatkówce, to chciał to zrobić ponownie.  
\- Zobaczmy, dobra?  
Castiel posłał mu uśmieszek i pozwolił Deanowi na rozdzielenie ich ciał, po czym nawzajem złapali się za fiuty. Dean zaczął powoli, ale Castiel spuścił wzrok, patrząc na swoją szybszą rękę, poruszającą się pomiędzy główką penisa Deana a jego moszną.  
Dean zamknął usta i jęknął, kołysząc się, ogarnięty uczuciami, jakie wypełniały go od stóp do głów, które skakały mu we krwi i za oczami niczym prawdziwe iskry.  
\- Jesteś blisko? – spytał cicho Castiel, całując Deana jeden raz.  
\- Aha – odparł Dean, całując Castiela w dokładnie taki sam sposób.  
Castiel jęknął przeciągle, rzęsami łaskocząc mężczyznę w szczękę.  
\- Dean, kiedy dochodzisz, wydajesz się taki zaskoczony. Jakbyś się nie spodziewał, że to będzie-  
\- Takie dobre – dokończył Dean. – Kiedy to ostatnio zrobiliśmy? Tak. Wszedłem w to… kurwa… nie oczekując nic poza… ACH!... tylko pocałunkiem, a dostałem ciebie? Nie będę kłamał, byłem zaskoczony. Wc-wciąż jestem.  
\- Ciągle to powtarzasz – powiedział Castiel lekko pytającym tonem. – Wciąż powtarzasz, że mnie masz – bibliotekarz przełknął i przerwał na chwilę. Dean usłyszał jego wydech, poczuł oddech na swoim nagim ramieniu. – Dean, co przez to rozumiesz?  
Dean ruszył głową tak, by móc długo i słodko całować Castiela. Bez języka, bez ruchu, wyłącznie usta przy ustach. A Castiel nie próbował tego zmieniać.  
\- To znaczy… - Dean spuścił wzrok, rozchylając usta, ale pozwalając ich wargom nadal się dotykać. – To znaczy to, co mówię. Mam cię. Ja nie… Uch, CAS.  
To oznaczało, że nie zamierzał sobie odpuszczać. Miał tu coś dobrego i już poczuł, jak to było to stracić. Dean nie zamierzał stracić go ponownie.  
Fakt następny: gdy przychodziło do miłości, Dean był tchórzem.  
\- Myślę, że wiem – szepnął Castiel, otwierając oczy. – Dean, w porządku.  
Dean pokręcił głową. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani słowa, nie o tym.  
\- Cas, ja zaraz dojdę. Zaraz d… - wciągnął ostro powietrze, kiedy poczuł przepływający przez siebie orgazm, zbierający mu się w biodrach; napięcie u podstawy kręgosłupa strzeliło mu w całym ciele. Krzyknął, zamykając oczy i bez wysiłku odnajdując ustami usta Castiela.  
Castiel całował go w trakcie, wodząc ustami i szukając językiem jego warg w taki sam sposób, w jaki to robił w czasie ich pierwszego pocałunku. Jakby był w stanie znaleźć w środku sekrety Deana.  
Dean zadygotał, przerywając pocałunek; wypuścił powietrze przez swoje śliskie wargi i poczuł, jak powietrze omiotło mu ciało.  
\- Teraz ty – powiedział, szturchając nosem gardło Castiela. – No dalej, mam cię.  
Castiel zachichotał, jego śmiech drgał Deanowi przy piersi.  
\- Znowu to samo.  
\- Poważnie mówię. Mam cię. Możesz dojść, Cas. Jestem tuż obok.  
Castiel szepnął coś bez sensu w ucho nauczyciela, którego wilgotne, zimne włosy zatrzepotały pod wpływem jego oddechu.  
\- Możesz szybciej?  
Dean zaczął szybciej poruszać ręką, tak, jak Castiel chciał. Wilgoć pokrywała mu połowę dłoni, a on skręcił pięścią tak, by rozsmarować ją dalej, by ręka ślizgała się łatwiej, zmniejszając ilość poruszanej skóry Castiela.  
\- Cas, masz takiego ślicznego fiuta – wymamrotał Dean, oblizując się. Przesunął wzrokiem od podkurczonych na podłodze palców Casa do idealnego V jego umięśnionych bioder, a potem do zaczerwienionego, twardego jak skała fiuta, który wypełniał mu dłoń.  
\- Mmm… dzię… ki… - Dean uśmiechnął się złośliwie widząc niepozbieraną minę Castiela i rozczochrane, lśniące włosy. - Och, Dean, właśnie tak.  
Dean gładził właśnie główkę jego fiuta i poczuł zadowolenie z faktu, że Castielowi się to podobało, Jego szparka wciąż wydzielała gorący płyn na dłoń Deana i mężczyzna wmasowywał go w nią, pokrywając cieczą różowe ciało pod napletkiem. Wiedział, że musiało to być rozkoszne uczucie, skoro Castiel, w przeciwieństwie do niego, był nieobrzezany. Dean żałował, że nie wiedział, jakie to mogło być dobre, móc czuć męską dłoń na najwrażliwszej, podstawowej części swojego ciała.  
Castiel z pewnością się tym cieszył.  
\- Deaa…n… Mmm, tak… tak… - Castiel coraz mocniej ściskał ramiona Deana płaskimi, napiętymi dłońmi, robiąc mu palcami wgłębienia w skórze. Dean czuł drżenie mężczyzny, powodowane nie tylko zimnem. Przyszło mu coś do głowy i uśmiechnął się do siebie. Pochyliwszy głowę, uniósł brodę i objął zębami przekłuty sutek Castiela, po czym pociągnął – zaledwie odrobinę.  
Castiel otwarł usta i warknął tak prymitywnie, że Dean wyszczerzył się, zachwycony tym, jak bardzo bibliotekarzowi się to podobało. Poczuł ciepło na dłoni w chwili, w której spojrzał w dół. Castiel dochodził, krzycząc; strugi bieli rozlewały się Deanowi na pięści, ciekły mu po skórze i skapywały na płytki poniżej. Płyn był rzadszy, niż u Deana, oraz bardziej przezroczysty, ale rozlał się równie gwałtownie, a Dean oddychał spokojnie patrząc, jak orgazm mężczyzny trwał dalej.  
Wreszcie Castiel umilkł, a Dean obciągał dalej, sciskając coraz mocniej, aż wreszcie popłynęła ostatnia kropelka.  
\- Oooch… - jęknął Castiel, kiedy ugięły się pod nim kolana. Dean objął go w talii i przytrzymał.  
\- Proszę – powiedział z teatralną ulgą. – Jak już mówiłem, mam cię.  
\- Mmm, Dean…  
Dean zachichotał, całując go, po czym na ślepo włączył wodę. Prysznic ożył z chlupotem, a oni obaj po prostu stali przez chwilę pod jego ciepłem, wzdychając sobie w usta i przechylając głowy na boki.  
Dean uwielbiał pocałunki Castiela. I to bardzo.  
Wreszcie bibliotekarz się wyprostował, trochę się pozbierawszy. Uśmiechnęli się do siebie poprzez spadającą wodę, po czym szybko się obmyli, musząc się jedynie opłukać. Castiel ostatecznie zakręcił prysznic, a na jego twarzy widniał zdecydowanie zadowolony uśmiech, kiedy odwrócił się od Deana i pomaszerował do ławki, na której zostawili swoje plecaki i brudne ubrania.  
Dean stał przez kilka sekund w ciszy, nie spiesząc się z myśleniem i skupianiem na fakcie, że właśnie teraz był szczęśliwy. Odpowiednio, naprawdę… SZCZĘŚLIWY.  
Poszedł za Castielem i za jego przykładem wykopał z torby swoje czyste ubrania na zmianę. Oprócz ubrań każdy miał również ręcznik; jego przyniesienie było objawem zdrowego rozsądku.  
Dean jako pierwsze wytarł włosy, myśląc o tym, że w domu powinien sobie nałożyć na nie odżywkę, inaczej wyschłyby mu w zabawne kształty i już prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wyglądałyby tak samo.  
Naprzeciwko niego stał nagi Castiel, a Dean mógł na niego patrzeć, mógł mu błądzić wzrokiem po sutkach, podziwiać ostro zarysowane biodra i silne uda i WIEDZIEĆ, iż Castiel wiedział o tej obserwacji, nie musząc się martwić, że będzie osądzany.  
Dean przez lata trzymał to w tajemnicy, ze strachu nigdy nie szukając innego mężczyzny… Ale ta chwila teraz sprawiała, że było warto. Ponieważ odnalazł człowieka, na którego MOŻNA było patrzeć. Można było dotykać. Całować, lizać, ssać.  
Odnalazł Castiela i to było coś dobrego. Następny fakt.  
Założyli czyste skarpetki i uśmiechnęli się do siebie, jednocześnie wyciągając z toreb swoje zwykłe buty. Castiel miał swoje kowbojki (Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak tamten zmieścił je do torby razem ze wszystkim innym), zaś Dean swoje zwykłe robocze buciory: zaufane, nie do zdarcia skórzaki.  
Dean odwrócił się, usiadł i zawiązał sznurowadła. Robiąc to zastanawiał się, czy powinien poprosić Castiela o dołączenie do niego na wieczorny seans DR SEXY. Ale to BYŁABY randka. Obaj wiedzieliby to na pewno. Dean nie sądził, aby jemu i Castielowi pasowało po prostu usiąść i MIEĆ RANDKĘ. Nie było to w stylu żadnego z nich. A przynajmniej nie w stylu Deana.  
Jeśli Dean związałby się z kimś, kiedy akurat zdobył przyjaciela na całe życie, to nie poprzez randkę. Na co mu były randki, skoro w jego życiu było tak wiele zdarzeń na skalę kosmiczną? Randki wydawały się za proste. Zbyt normalne.  
Castiel i on nie byli normalnymi, zwyczajnymi ludźmi. Tak, była to egoistyczna myśl, ale jeśli w Deanie było kiedykolwiek coś szczególnego, to wiedział, iż chodziło o jego zdolność do prawdziwego kochania ludzi, na których mu zależało. Odnaleźć dziś tak wiele podobnej miłości w Castielu, jednocześnie przeżywając przygody, a potem usiąść i mieć randkę? Nie tędy droga.  
Dean nie wiedział, w którą stronę teraz iść.  
Ale wydawało się, że Castiel wiedział.   
\- Dean, mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znowu się spotkamy – powiedział cicho spoza miejsca, w którym siedział Dean i gapił się w przestrzeń.  
\- Co? Wychodzisz?  
Uśmiech Castiela potrwał jedynie sekundę.   
\- Nie zamierzam robić powtórki z ostatniego razu, ale tak. Moja rodzina jest, jak byś mógł powiedzieć, katastrofą; zazwyczaj pełnię rolę mediatora. Akurat teraz między dwoma z moich braci toczy się sprawa sądowa; muszę wrócić do radzenia sobie z tym.  
\- Sprawa sądowa?  
\- Och – wyszczerzył się Castiel. – To nic poważnego. Jeden z nich zaparkował na terenie drugiego.  
Dean zbladł.  
\- Uch.  
Castiel cofnął się o krok, ciągnąc za sobą swoje torby.  
\- Tak, jak mówiłem. Katastrofa – wzruszył ramionami, wciąż się wycofując. – Ale w każdym razie, jutro wieczorem nadgonię DR SEXY. Być może moglibyśmy… znaleźć czas, by o tym podyskutować.  
Dean parsknął, wstając i rozprostowując sobie zapasowe dżinsy na udach.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Dobranoc, panie Winchester. Ja… dobrze się dziś bawiłem.  
\- Ja też.   
Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, Castiel był już prawie przy drzwiach.  
\- Dobranoc, Cas.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się a Dean nie widział, by ten uśmiech zniknął, zanim drzwi się między nimi nie zamknęły.  
On również się uśmiechał i ten uśmiech zdecydowanie nie zniknął mu z twarzy do czasu, aż nie zasnął tej nocy.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean BYŁBY zadzwonił do Castiela i umówił się na dyskusję w sprawie DR SEXY, ale nie miał jego numeru. Ani żadnego sposobu na skontaktowanie się oprócz odwiedzin w bibliotece, a na to zdecydowanie brakowało mu czasu.  
Oczywiście, prawdopodobnie mógłby za pomocą flirtu zdobyć informacje o Castielu od miłej pani z sekretariatu szkoły, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Biedna dziewczyna nie miała prawdopodobnie pojęcia, czemu przestał do niej mrugać za każdym razem, kiedy meldował się rano, ale przynajmniej dawał radę się uśmiechać, nie chcąc być niegrzecznym.  
Była śliczna, ale i tak nigdy nie zamierzał tego ciągnąć. Prawdopodobnie był z tego powodu złym człowiekiem, skoro ją tak zwodził.  
Dean zapragnął, by ten weekend nie był tak WYPEŁNIONY. Dzieci nie powinny dostarczać tyle materiału do oceniania zaledwie w tydzień po przerwie wielkanocnej, ale, jak się okazało, miał do przejrzenia z grubsza trzycalową stertę papieru, nie licząc raportów, jakie musiał zacząć przygotowywać na koniec roku.   
Wiedział, że jego klasa była mniejsza, niż u przeciętnego nauczyciela, i przynajmniej za to był wdzięczny. Bóg jeden wiedział, jak by sobie poradził z grupą 25 ośmioletnich potworów na raz. Radził sobie z tym nieźle, mając pod opieką swoją poprzednią klasę, ale oni potem przenieśli się do szkoły średniej, a on został zdegradowany do nauczania młodszych klas.  
Wzdychając, spakował się w niedzielę wieczorem, wyłączył lampkę na biurku i, przecierając oczy, ostatni raz sprawdził wiadomości. Sam nie dzwonił od paru dni i Dean przypuszczał, że brat zajął się załatwianiem sobie dobrej sprawy. Trochę brakowało mu wprawy, ale to nie zaskakiwało, skoro ledwo rok temu skończył szkołę.  
Dean umył zęby, wciąż myśląc o Samie. Był tak dumny ze swego młodszego brata, bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie powiedzieć mu w twarz. Choć miał pewność, że Sam o tym wiedział.  
W tej chwili Dean był zmęczony wieloma rzeczami w życiu, ale rok temu byłaby to nieprawda. W dzień pracował w szkole i jakoś zdołał zarabiać wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy w całodobowych kawiarniach, barach i knajpkach, aby przepchnąć Sama przez uniwersytet. Od czasu, kiedy był młodszy, było to prawdziwą tradycją: miał pracować, aby płacić za naukę Sama. Tak właśnie robili bracia Winchester.  
A teraz Dean był nauczycielem. Młode umysły i inne takie.  
Wypłukał sobie usta, zrobił minę do lustra, po czym zachichotał i powlókł się do łóżka.   
Był zmęczony całym dniem i zmęczony ogólnie. Ale tak bardzo mu się podobało te minione kilka tygodni, że zaczynał myśleć, iż może nie było czymś złym borykanie się z całym tym gównem. Przeszedł na drugą stronę i, miejmy nadzieję, miał przy sobie ludzi, których kochał. Było to przysłowiowe „światełko w tunelu” czy coś.  
Tak.  
Padł na łóżko, zgasił światło i otulił się kocem, myśląc o Casie.   
Byłoby świetnie – nawet BARDZIEJ, niż świetnie – gdyby Cas wciąż był w pobliżu, kiedy on poczułby się silniejszy. Może by mu pomógł. Kto wie, dokąd by to ich zaprowadziło?

Dean zdecydowanie bardziej cieszył się wyprawą do biblioteki, niż dzieciaki. Pogonił je przez automatyczne drzwi wejściowe i powtórzył wcześniejsze instrukcje. Żadnego krzyczenia, biegania; na koniec dnia jedna wybrana książka.  
\- Ale na początek sprawdźmy jeszcze raz, czy macie swoje książki z ostatniego razu?  
\- Tak, panie Winchester – zawołała klasa, a niektórzy podnieśli swoje wypożyczone książki.  
\- Okej, świetnie. A teraz oddamy te… - Dean rozejrzał się, zwieszając ręce i poszukując wrzutni.  
Castiel pomachał im znad biurka, po czym gestem wskazał prostokątną dziurę w boku stołu.  
Dean spojrzał na niego promiennie, po czym odwrócił się do dzieci.  
\- Tam. No dalej, idźcie je wrzucić. Hej… - uniósł rękę, by powstrzymać pęd. – Po kolei. Ustawcie się w kolejkę.  
W efekcie zrobił się jeszcze większy tumult i Dean ponownie kazał im się zatrzymać.  
\- No dobra, wszyscy ustawiają się według starszeństwa. Jeśli urodziliście się w sierpniu, idziecie na koniec kolejki. Wrzesień na przedzie. Hej, żadnych pytań. Jesteście bystrzy, zorientujcie się.  
Wyszczerzył się do Castiela, kiedy jego klasa omawiała to we własnym gronie i wreszcie ustawiła się w porządną kolejkę. Dean zagonił wszystkich do biurka i oparł się o nie łokciem, podczas gdy dzieci wrzucały w nie swoje książki.  
\- Pięknie. Wszystkim się dobrze czytało?  
\- Tak – powiedziała Nellie, zanim ktokolwiek inny się odezwał. – Nawet nie lubię dinozaurów, ale Travis kazał mi to przeczytać.  
\- Nie kazałem – odparł wyraźnie obrażony Travis. – Wybrałaś taką o kocich rasach i kazałaś mi się zamienić!  
Dean przelotnie wyłapał spojrzenie Castiela i zachichotał. Machnął ramieniem na swoją klasę, kiedy skończyli wrzucać książki do dziury. Dzieci zebrały się wokół niego i słuchały, co miał do powiedzienia.  
\- Cóż, wiesz, Nellie, to dobrze, gdybyś chciała przeczytać więcej książek o dinozaurach. A ty, Travis, czy PO CICHU podobała ci się książka o kotach?  
Travis przez chwilę patrzył na niego z otwartymi ustami.  
\- Nie.  
Nellie wydawała się zawahać na chwilę, po czym Sandy, nosząca pasujący różowy płaszcz, uderzyła ją w ramię.  
\- Nie, ja nie… lubię dinozaurów – zdołała powiedzieć cicho.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Niech podniosą ręce ci, którym podobało się to, co czytali.  
Mniej więcej połowa klasy uniosła ręce, a Dean zdecydowanie ujrzał, jak drgnęły dłonie zarówno Nellie, jak i Travisa.  
Oparł się plecami o biurko, słysząc powolne pikanie skanera, którym Castiel przesuwał po książkach.  
\- Kto uważa, że to absolutnie w porządku, aby Travis lubił koty?  
Nellie jako pierwsza uniosła rękę. Potem uderzyła Sally w bok i podniosła jej rękę w górę. Również większość dziewczynek uniosła ręce, podobnie jak Damien i Elroy. Inni chłopcy wydawali się wahać, ale Dean nie spodziewał się nikogo innego.  
\- Mam kota – powiedział Damien. – Nazywa się Cake.  
Dean potaknął.  
\- Tak, to świetnie. Ale reszta z was, czemu nie uważacie, że to spoko, aby Travis lubił koty, co?  
Naprawdę, naprawdę się cieszył, że ze swoją klasą często przeprowadzał takie dyskusje. Jego dzieciaki były dużo chętniejsze do rozmawiania o problemach, niż te w klasie Sarah, i dzięki temu Deanowi łatwiej było je URABIAĆ. W każdym razie miał nadzieję, że robił to prawidłowo.  
\- B-bo koty są dziewczyńskie – powiedziała Lydia, zerkając na Travisa. Travis wyglądał na lekko zarumienionego, ale nie zdenerwowanego. Nie będzie za to wyszydzany przez inne dzieciaki, nie, jeśli Dean mógł coś na to poradzić.  
\- Ale Damien ma kota – oświadczył nauczyciel. Miał rację, kontynuując ten wywód? Liczył na to. Rozwijał swoje dyskusje dużo częściej, niż chciałby kiedykolwiek przyznać. – A widzieliście kiedyś wściekłego kota? Mogą być naprawdę groźne ze swoimi pazurami.  
\- Podobały mi się dinozaury! – ciche słowa Nellie były skierowane w podłogę, ale klasa je usłyszała. – Sądzę, że jeśli dziewczynki mogą lubić dinozaury, to-  
\- To chłopcy mogą lubić koty, jasne?! – skończył Travis, krzyżując ramiona. Damien zaśmiał się w głos i uśmiechnął do Deana.  
\- Ja lubię żółwie – powiedział Marvin.  
\- Ja mam żółwia – powiedział zupełnie inny głos. Zaskoczony Dean odwrócił się, kiedy Castiel pochylił się nad biurkiem, aby móc widzieć dzieci. – Prawdę mówiąc, to dwa żółwie.  
\- Pan Godson! – zawołały dzieciaki, wyraźnie bardzo zadowolone widząc tu Castiela.  
\- Och, hej, ludziska, nie mówiłem wam? – Dean cofnął się tak, by twarz Castiela była bardziej widoczna dla niższych dzieci. – Pan Godson pracuje tutaj, kiedy nie wyczynia cudów w błocie.  
\- Muszę wam powiedzieć, że wyczyniam cuda wszędzie, gdzie pójdę – odpalił Castiel, mrugając do Deana w taki sposób, że wyszło to jak zawoalowane puszczenie oczka. – Ale jak wy się miewaliście? – zwrócił się do klasy.  
\- Dobrze! – powiedzieli wszyscy razem. Potem ta zbiorowa przemowa przeszła w chaotyczną pogawędkę i Dean po prostu się roześmiał widząc, jak Castiel spoglądał on jednego dzieciaka do drugiego. Wyglądał trochę jak kot obserwujący rybę.  
\- Hej, dzieciaki, dajcie mu odetchnąć. Cas, sądzisz, że mógłbyś wyjść pogadać z tymi paskudami, skoro już tu są? Tęskniły za tobą i NIE przestawały o tobie gadać.  
Parę dzieciaków się zaśmiało.  
\- Kłamie! – krzyknął Anil, ale skurczył się w sobie, gdy Dean na niego spojrzał.  
\- A to co? – zapytał Castiel, opierając się łokciem o biurko i podpierając twarz dłonią; przyglądał się rozpromienionym, gapiącym się na niego uczniom. – Wiem, że pan Winchester umie zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale żeby kłamał?  
\- To znaczy, że to ON o panu gadał – powiedzieli jednocześnie Damien i Sandy. Cóż, oboje jednocześnie wygłosili podobne oświadczenia, ale Dean uznał, że Castiel zrozumiał, o co im chodziło. Cholerne kapusie.  
\- Ach, rozumiem – powiedział pogodnie Castiel, zwracając się do Deana z tym żartobliwym błyskiem w oczach. – Cóż, panie Winchester, wydaje się, że rzeczywiście został pan przyłapany na kłamstwie.  
Dean posłał klasie uśmiech.  
\- Dzieciaki, kłamanie to zły zwyczaj. Nie róbcie tego.  
Dzieci zachichotały.  
\- Damien, wracaj tutaj – poinstruował Dean, gdy tylko zobaczył dzieciaka skradającego się na paluszkach. – Poczekaj na pozwolenie.  
Damien westchnął i przywlókł się z powrotem do grupy.  
\- Okej, jakie zasady obowiązują w bibliotece?  
Klasa wyrecytowała po kolei: nie krzyczeć, nie biegać, przynajmniej jedna książka do wzięcia do domu.  
\- Iiiii jaki dziś mamy dzień?  
\- Wtorek Z Nowościami – zaburczała klasa.  
\- Dobra. Teraz idźcie się bawić. Zwiewajcie!  
Dzieciaki pouciekały, krzycząc do siebie przez chwilę, po czym się opamiętały i ucichły.  
\- He He He – zarechotał Dean, z zadowoleniem patrząc na Nellie zmierzającą prosto do księgozbioru podręcznego z Travisem u boku.  
\- Myślę, że nauczyłeś ich dzisiaj ważnej lekcji.  
Dean zwrócił się do Castiela i spojrzał w jego piękne niebieskie oczy; obaj się uśmiechali. Na chwilę zapadła cisza, po czym Dean zamrugał.   
\- Że niby czego?  
\- Ważnej lekcji. O kotach i o ludziach.  
\- Och. Tak, racja. Tak, mam nadzieję, że gdzieś w tym ukrywało się „chłopcy, jeśli chcą, mogą lubić balet”.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się szerzej, zerkając w dół i skanując ostatnią książkę, po czym odłożył ją na szczyt sterty.  
\- A ty lubisz? Balet, znaczy się.  
Dean przechylił głowę, bez przekonania wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Umiem dostrzec urok. Może nie jestem wielkim fanem, ale widziałem CZARNEGO ŁABĘDZIA.  
Castiel skrzywił się.  
\- Nie sądzę, by ten film dokładnie przedstawiał-  
\- Och, walić dokładność, niezły był.  
Castiel zaczął przenosić stertę książek na jeszcze wyższą stertę leżącą na wózku przed nim.   
\- Niezły? – odchrząknął z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. – Tak, rozumiem, jak mogło do tego dojść.  
\- Zamknij się – powiedział Dean, próbując nie chichotać za głośno.  
\- Jeśli chcesz, mógłbym ci polecić parę książek do klasy – Castiel wskazał głową w kierunku pierwszej alejki, zapraszając Deana do pójścia za sobą. Co też nauczyciel zrobił. – O różnorodności. Albo akceptacji.  
\- Jasne – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – W poniedziałki i środy mamy sesje czytania. Jesteśmy w połowie trzeciego tomu Pottera, ale jeśli masz coś krótkiego, co mógłbym wcisnąć…  
Castiel odchrząknął, kiedy doszli do najdalszej alejki, i zaczął upychać książki na odpowiednie półki.  
\- Obawiam się, że wybór niezbyt ci zaimponuje; mnie z pewnością nie zaimponował, kiedy zacząłem tu pracować. Wydaje się, że nie ma tu zbyt wielu książek na pewne tematy, które prawdopodobnie powinny tu być. Szczególnie takich skierowanych do grupy wiekowej, jakiej nauczasz.  
\- To co się najlepiej nada?  
Castiel rozchylił usta w namyśle, a jego wzrok na chwilę stał się odległy.  
\- Hm. Chyba jedna się znajdzie – wyminął Deana, ocierając się o niego piersią w wąskim przejściu. Poprowadził go do głównej alejki, a potem w stronę działu dziecięcego.  
\- Prawdopodobnie wywoła więcej namysłu, niż cokolwiek innego, ale… - Castiel urwał, kiedy doszli do książek dla dzieci, a Dean pospiesznie policzył sześcioro dzieci, jakie się tam znajdowały; niektóre z nich przeglądały książki, inne już usiadły na podłodze, żeby czytać.  
Castiel wodził dłońmi po długich, płaskich półkach, na których książki stały jaskrawymi okładkami naprzód.   
\- Proszę – powiedział, a Dean odwrócił wzrok od ust Castiela i zamiast tego spojrzał na rzecz, jaką tamten trzymał w rękach.  
\- A TANGO DAJE TROJE – przeczytał Dean. – Pingwiny?  
Castiel pogładził okładkę kciukiem.   
\- Oparte na prawdziwej historii. To jedna z moich ulubionych.  
\- Ha – Dean wziął książkę, kiedy Castiel mu ją wręczył, i szybko przekartkował. Była przyjemnie ilustrowana i miała niewiele tekstu. – Ale to jest coś jak dla pięciolatków.  
Castiel wzruszył ramionami, krzyżując ręce na piersi i burząc swoje podwinięte rękawy.  
\- Dobre historie nie powinny mieć ograniczeń wiekowych.  
Z tym Dean się zgadzał tak długo, jak długo wzmiankowane historie pozbawione były przekleństw oraz dosadnych opisów. Albo za bardzo go konfundowały, gdy przychodził czas na zadawanie pytań.  
Wziął książkę i uśmiechnął się na podziękowanie, po czym pozwolił Castielowi odejść, klepiąc go po ramieniu.  
\- Powinieneś iść pogadać z Marvinem – zasugerował cicho, zanim Castiel odszedł za daleko. – Naprawdę tęsknił za tobą jak szalony, w tej sprawie faktycznie nie żartowałem.  
Castiel kiwnął głową, a Dean doszedł do wniosku, że bibliotekarz odnajdzie Marvina po tym, jak już odłoży zwrócone książki na półki.  
Wzdychając, Dean włożył książkę pod pachę i poszedł pogadać z dzieciakami, chcąc, aby się zastanowiły, co wybrały i dlaczego. Czasami wybrały z oczywistych powodów („Mama piecze ciasteczka, więc mogłoby się jej spodobać”), ale czasami robiło się interesująco. Elroy wybrał krótką powieść o kopalnianym miasteczku w Azji, ponieważ jego wujek kiedyś pojechał tam łowić ryby, a chłopczyk chciał podróżować tak, jak on. Dean uważał to za fascynujące, ponieważ dostrzegał dziwne powiązania, jakie zauważały dzieci, a którymi większość dorosłych nie trudziła się interesować. Poza tym lubił zgadywać, co z tych dzieciaków wyrośnie.  
Mniej więcej dziesięć minut później u jego stóp leżała grupa dzieci, podczas gdy on siedział na worku, i wszystkie wyjaśniały, czemu wybrały to, co wybrały.  
Czasami Dean naprawdę uwielbiał Wtorek Z Nowościami, a to był jeden z tych razów.

Nadeszła pora odmeldowania się i Dean zaczekał, dopóki ostatnie dziecko nie podeszło i nie dało Castielowi zeskanować książki. Najpierw wręczył szkolną kartę biblioteczną, a Castiel wpisał jej kod do komputera, po czym ją oddał.  
\- Sesja ci się udała? – spytał Castiel, zerkając na Deana i przesuwając skanerem po kodzie kreskowym na tylnej okładce książki.  
\- Tak – Dean popatrzył na swoją klasę; niektóre dzieci siedziały na podłodze i gadały o swoich wyborach. – Chłopie, te dzieciaki są świetne. Tęsknię za swoją starą klasą, ale do tych zaczynam się okropnie przywiązywać.  
Castiel mruknął coś ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Myślę tak samo. Zastępstwa pozwalają mi na poznanie wielu dzieci, ale muszę przyznać, że twoje są… - mruknął nisko – powiedziałbym, że w pewien sposób odzwierciedlają ciebie.  
\- Co, są bystre, bezczelne i niewiarygodnie czarujące?  
Castiel spojrzał Deanowi w oczy, po czym uniósł rękę, by zgarnąć sobie opadające włosy z czoła. Dean zerknął na jego tatuaż i wyszczerzył się do niego, gdy mężczyzna kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak, dokładnie – powiedział Castiel. – Czarujące.  
Dean oblizał się, na moment tracąc wzrok, gdy powieki zatrzepotały mu bezwiednie. Rzucił wzrokiem przez biurko, wreszcie zauważył czystą kartę biblioteczną i wyciągnął po nią rękę. Następnie wziął od Castiela długopis i zaczął pisać na karcie, całkowicie ignorując linie.  
\- Zamierzam dać ci mój numer – powiedział. – Więęęęc… - ujął kartę w dwa palce i z wdziękiem podał bibliotekarzowi, mając na twarzy najsłodszy ze swoich uśmiechów – możesz do mnie zadzwonić o każdej porze. Albo napisać. Cokolwiek ci bardziej pasuje.  
Castiel wziął kartę, unosząc brwi.  
\- Carly Rae Jepsen napisała o tym parę słów.  
Dean spojrzał na niego krzywo, usiłując zamaskować uśmiech wydęciem ust.  
\- O krówka, Cas, teraz ta cholerna piosenka przez tydzień będzie mnie prześladować.  
\- Przynajmniej to oznacza, że nie zapomnisz zadzwonić – zauważył Castiel, sięgając po bloczek niebieskich karteczek samoprzylepnych. Zapisał swój numer, po czym sięgnął przez biurko i przykleił Deanowi karteczkę do czoła. – A teraz uciekaj, mam innych klientów do obsłużenia.  
Dean pospiesznie odszedł od biurka, ponieważ faktycznie niewielka grupa odzianych na czarno kobiet zmierzała w tę stronę, każda z naręczem książek.  
\- Do zobaczenia – wymamrotał Dean, dwa razy stukając w biurko, kiedy odkleił sobie karteczkę od czoła. Castiel podniósł wzrok, ale potem natychmiast wrócił wzrokiem do kobiet i uśmiechnął się do nich.  
Nie był to jednak ten sam uśmiech, jaki DEAN dostał od niego, co sprawiło, że powrót nauczyciela z dziećmi do szkoły był o tę odrobinę przyjemniejszy.

DEAN: WSZYSKIE DZIEWCZYNY MYSLA, ŻE JESTEM GEJEM. NIE JESTEM, JA TLKO NAPRAWDĘ LUBIĘ TWOJEGO FIUTA.  
Pustą bibliotekę przez chwilę wypełniał głęboki, nieoczekiwany śmiech, po którym nastąpiło niedystyngowane prychnięcie, a potem ciche pikanie malutkich klawiszy.  
CASTIEL: JESTEŚ PIJANY?  
DEAN: MOŻE TRCHE. SAM MÓWI, ŻE MAM SIĘ POŁRZYĆ.  
\- Wiem, jak to jest – mruknął bibliotekarz z rozbawieniem w głosie.  
CASTIEL: MIŁEGO KACA, PANIE WINCHESTER.

CASTIEL: DZIEŃ DOBRY. CZAS NA ŚNIADANIE.  
Dean ledwo zdążył do łazienki Sama.  
DEAN: WAL SIĘ.  
CASTIEL: :)

Dean zrobił tyle pracy, ile mógł, gdy tylko wrócił od Sama w niedzielę wieczorem, i był przyjemnie zdziwiony, doszedłszy do końca listy rzeczy do zrobienia godzinę wcześniej, niż oczekiwał. Tak, była druga w nocy, ale, dzięki Bogu, SKOŃCZYŁ. Przynajmniej na następny dzień.  
Zwinął się w łóżku w swoich dziennych ubraniach i zrzucił je dopiero następnego dnia rano w pracy, kiedy to zafundował sobie najlepszy prysznic od tamtego razu z Casem. Jednak po musiał się spieszyć, bo nie był jedynym facetem korzystającym z tej łazienki o poranku. Używali jej również dwaj inni nauczyciele; obaj byli wielcy i spoceni, a Dean zawsze wolał się zmyć, zanim się pokazali.  
Przez cały ranek czuł się poganiany, podobnie jak przez poprzedni tydzień, kiedy to nie miał nawet czasu przeczytać dzieciakom tamtej książki z obrazkami. Ale w poniedziałek wieczorem Dean odprężył się na kanapie Sama, wziął od Jess kawę i odpuścił sobie wszelkie stresy. Kanapa Sama najlepiej się do tego nadawała, jak udowodnił to miniony weekend.  
Kiedy późnym wieczorem dyskusja stanęła na fakcie, że Sam właśnie wygrał sprawę dającą mu cudownie dużo pieniędzy, Dean dostał SMSa.  
\- Chwileczkę – wymamrotał Dean do Jess, która właśnie miała zacząć wyjaśniać, i otwarł telefon. Serce mu jakby zabłysło, kiedy ujrzał imię nadawcy. A potem musiał sobie przysunąć kubek z kawą bliżej krocza, aby ukryć swoją reakcję na wiadomość.  
CASTIEL: JESTEM NAGI.  
\- Uuuch – stwierdził przeciągle Dean, przenosząc wzrok na Jess, a potem na Sama, którzy czekali cierpliwie z ciekawymi wyrazami twarzy. – Dostałem wiadomość.  
\- O, od kogo? – spytała śpiewnie Jessica.  
Dean już był gotów wymówić się i wyjść z pokoju, ale w pijanym widzie podczas weekendu wygadał się wystarczająco, aby sobie uświadomić, że Sam już prawdopodobnie wiedział.   
\- Je-jego imię brzmi Cas – powiedział, spoglądając Samowi w oczy. Przełknął, zamknął telefon, po czym zagapił się na urządzenie. – To facet.  
Sam parsknął, a uśmieszek uniósł mu kącik ust.  
Dean zamrugał kilka razy, po czym pochylił się nad swoimi kolanami, zbierając się na odwagę, by to wreszcie z siebie wyrzucić. Ale to, co wyszło mu z ust, było mniej oświadczeniem dla Sama, a bardziej pytaniem do Jess.  
\- Czy to jest dziwne, jeśli… znaczy się, spotykasz kogoś i… - potrząsnął głową, przygryzając dolną wargę, i zaczął od nowa. – Wiem, że to… ZGODNE Z TRADYCJĄ czy cokolwiek, że ludzie powinni znaleźć jedną osobę i z-zachować się do małżeństwa, tak?  
Jess kiwnęła głową, przesuwając dłonią po kolanie Sama. Dean ujrzał ten ruch, ale nie skomentował, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie był to odpowiedni moment.  
\- Ale, dobra, co, jeśli… teoretyczny facet spał tylko z jedną osobą iiii… jeśli to była osoba, w której się zadurzył? Nie powinien, bo ja wiem, spróbować z większą ilością ludzi? I sprawdzić, czy naprawdę to lubi? – Dean bardzo się starał w trakcie mówienia nie patrzeć na Sama i Jess, ale jego wzrok poszybował w górę i zauważył ich pozbawione wyrazu, a mimo to wiedzące twarze. – Ponieważ ten teoretyczny gościu zrobił to tylko z jednym… - odetchnął, przyciskając telefon do kolana – jednym gościem. I może go lubi… bardzo lubi. I to, kurwa, MNIE PRZERAŻA – skończył, ukrywając twarz w dłoni i zamykając oczy. Wiedział, że ta zasłonka z „teoretycznego mężczyzny” była kiepska i słaba, ale sprawiła, że poczuł się odrobinę bezpieczniej.  
Jess założyła sobie włosy za ucho, uśmiechając się do niego z miejsca u boku Sama.  
\- Dean?   
Dean spojrzał na nią wprost, nie kryjąc się dłużej za ręką.  
\- Myślę – powiedziała Jess, zerkając na Sama, który w zamian posłał jej ciepły uśmiech – że tylko dlatego, iż jest to starą tradycją, nie znaczy, że jest niewłaściwe. Twój, um, teoretyczny mężczyzna mógłby widzieć potencjał zabawiania się z różnymi mężczyznami, ale to nie oznacza, że nie powinien trwać przy tym, którego ma. Znaczy się, jeśli naprawdę tak go lubi.  
Dean odetchnął powoli, patrząc równo na Jessicę.  
\- Tak. Um – przełknął ślinę. – Dzięki.  
Telefon zabrzęczał mu ponownie, więc zerknął w dół, po czym wzrokiem poszukał pozwolenia innych na to, by iść odebrać.  
\- Idź – zachęciła go Jess, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Dean kiwnął głową i wstał, ściskając mocno telefon, i ruszył w stronę drzwi do korytarza. Mieszkanie Sama i Jess było dość wielkie; lśniące i nowoczesne, jeśli chodzi o wzornictwo, dywan uginał się pod skarpetkami.  
Przystanął w białych drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał za sobą głos Sama.  
\- Wiesz, Dean, ja… uch, ja już od lat wiem.  
Dean odwrócił twarz, nie do końca patrząc bratu w oczy.  
\- Co dokładnie wiedziałeś?  
\- Że lubisz facetów.  
Dean potarł się telefonem w czoło i podskoczył, kiedy urządzenie zabrzęczało ponownie. Poczuł się dziwnie. Odsłonięty, trochę nieswój. Ale też dobrze.  
Nie za bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć Samowi, więc wyszedł.  
Udał się do pokoju gościnnego, znalazł przełącznik i zamknął drzwi. Rzucił się na łóżko, skacząc na tyłku, dopóki nie zrobiło mu się wygodnie. Potem otwarł telefon.  
[DWIE NOWE WIADOMOŚCI]  
Wszedł w skrzynkę odbiorczą i przewinął do tej otrzymanej zaraz po tym, jak Castiel oznajmił o swojej nagości.  
CASTIEL: MASTURBUJĘ SIĘ W PODGRZEWANEJ WANNIE OGRODOWEJ U BRATA. WYSZEDŁ KUPIĆ CAŁY SKLEP MONOPOLOWY.  
„A ty mi piszesz, kiedy to robisz”, pomyślał Dean. Zatem najwyraźniej Castiel myślał o nim, kiedy sobie walił. TAK, DO LICHA.  
Dean ponaciskał guziki, dopóki nie pojawiła się najnowsza wiadomość.  
CASTIEL: SZKODA, ŻE CIĘ TU NIE MA.  
Dean poczuł to prosto w fiucie. Nie zastanawiał się dwa razy, tylko opuścił dłoń do krocza, rozpiął zamek i wsunął palce w bokserki.  
DEAN: ZAZDROSZCZĘ TEJ WANNIE, MOŻE WIDZIEĆ, JAK TO ROBISZ.  
Gdy tylko wysłał wiadomość, pozwolił sobie ustanowić rytm, zamykając oczy i rozsuwając nogi na dywanie pod sobą. Ruch dłoni go odprężał i Dean poczuł bardziej stale brzęczące podniecenie, niż ostre szarpanie żądzy, jakie odczuwał, gdy Castiel znajdował się tuż przed nim. Ale żołądek i tak fiknął mu z ekscytacji, kiedy telefon zabrzęczał mu minutę później.  
CASTIEL: ACH, ALE CAŁA ZABAWA W WYOBRAŹNI. CO TERAZ ROBISZ?  
Dean wyszczerzył się z powodu faktu, iż Castiel wydawał się być całkiem zręcznym sekściarzem. Wszystkie klasyczne pytania – i nie bez powodu uchodziły za klasyczne.  
DEAN: SIEDZĘ SAM W POKOJU GOŚCINNYM SAMA. NOSZĘ RÓŻOWE SATYNOWE MAJTECZKI I OBCIĄGAM SOBIE, MYŚLĄC O TOBIE.  
Zabawa polegała na wyobraźni, co? O ile Dean wiedział, majteczki mogły pobudzić każdą fantazję. Jemu z pewnością pobudzały.  
Poczuł, że zaczął cieknąć na gumkę bokserek, i nawet mu się spodobało to, jak wyziębła i ocierała mu się o włosy łonowe. Wsunął sobie poduszkę pod głowę, aby móc na siebie patrzeć, oglądać krągłą główkę swego fiuta znikającą mu w pięści.  
CASTIEL: TERAZ WYOBRAŹ SOBIE, ŻE WYCHODZĘ Z WANNY, NAGI I Z EREKCJĄ. OPADAM NA KOLANA, ŻEBY SSAĆ CIĘ PRZEZ STANY.  
Dean zaskomlał i zaczął oddychać nierówno, podczas gdy dłoń poruszała mu się szybciej, gdy obciągał sobie mocniej. Boże, chciał tego. Chciał Casa na kolanach, jego sowich oczu spoglądających na niego jasno i niewinnie, podczas gdy jego usta wyczyniały mu z fiutem wszelkie nieprzyzwoitości.  
Ale… STANY?  
CASTIEL: *SATYNĘ. PRZEPRASZAM ZA AUTOKOREKTĘ.  
Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, po czym napisał odpowiedź, nie troszcząc się o to, żeby miała sens.  
DEAN: CAS, PRZEZ CIEBIE JESTEM TAKI MOKRY.   
Przetoczył się na brzuch, ukląkł na materacu i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę, dławiąc jęk. Może Castiel zerżnąłby go w takiej pozycji, takiego zgarbionego, skulonego nad łóżkiem. Wziąłby go od tyłu.  
Nie dawszy Castielowi okazji do odpowiedzi Dean zaczął pisać ponownie, jedną ręką. Sapnął w poduszkę, zachowując rytm bioder, ale ledwo był w stanie w tej pozycji widzieć wyświetlacz. Pisał przeważnie na pamięć, uznawszy, że Casa nie obejdzie schrzaniona pisownia.  
DEAN: PRUBVALEŚ KIEDYŚ ANALA?  
Wysłał wiadomość i stęknął głęboko i nisko, tocząc się naprzód i waląc własną dłoń. Jezu, na samą myśl o tym, by naprawdę poczuć w sobie faceta… poczuć w sobie CASA… kapał na kołdrę i wiedział, że będzie musiał osobiście wyprać poszwę, ponieważ Jess jej nie tknie. Jednak na razie gówno go to obchodziło.  
CAS: TAK, UPRAWIAŁEM WCZEŚNIEJ SEKS ANALNY. A TY?  
Deanowi ciężko było zachować tyle przytomności umysłu, aby przewrócić się na plecy i pisać. Nogi mu się trzęsły i był tak cholernie twardy, że czuł główkę fiuta tuż przy swoim brzuchu; wyczuwał jej gorąco.  
DEAN: NIE NAPRAWDĘ. ALE JESTEM „OTWARTY” NA SPRÓBOWANIE, JEŚLI CHCESZ.  
Oddech mu się łamał i przyspieszył, gdy nacisnął „wyślij”. Miał nadzieję, że Cas domyśli się, co usiłował wyrazić słowem w nawiasach. Przez chwilę pożałował, że nie miał tu wibratora, po to, aby móc powiedzieć, że miał w sobie fiuta. Udawać, że to był Cas.  
Ale… on i Cas mogli to mieć. Mogli, naprawdę spróbować tego w rzeczywistości. Dean jęknął głośno w sufit, zamykając oczy, i nie przejął się, czy Sam lub Jess mogli go słyszeć, ponieważ teraz chodziło tylko o niego, uwielbiającego swe myśli, uwielbiającego to, że z Casem mógł się zabawić, wypróbować wszystko, czego nie miał szansy spróbować wcześniej.  
Coś w tym potencjale było zdaniem Deana równie kurewsko gorące, co myśl o Casie dającym mu dojść w śliczne satynowe majteczki.  
CASTIEL: BYWASZ NA DOLE? NIGDY BYM SIĘ NIE SPODZIEWAŁ. (ALE PODOBA MI SIĘ TO)  
Dean roześmiał się w pustym pokoju, zmieniając ułożenie dłoni wokół główki swego fiuta.  
\- No wiesz, Cas, to nie tak, że chcę, byś mnie wychłostał czy coś – wymamrotał, przewracając oczami. Potem uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i wystukał odpowiedź.  
DEAN: DLA CIEBIE BYŁBYM NA DOLE, UFAM, ŻE MNIE NIE SKRZYWDZISZ.  
Przez długą chwilę mrugał, gapiąc się na wiadomość. Zwolnił ruchy dłoni między nogami, ciężkie mrowienie bladło tym bardziej, im dłużej się gapił.  
W tym, co napisał, było coś znaczącego, równie znaczące jak to, co powiedział Samowi i Jess nie tak dawno temu. Może Cas BYŁ tym jedynym facetem dla niego. I może było tak dlatego, ponieważ Dean mu ufał.  
Deanowi ciężko było zaufać mężczyznom po tym, co się wydarzyło, gdy był dzieckiem. Przez lata myślał, że powodem tego, iż jego seksualne preferencje były tak zjebane, było właśnie to. Ale od tamtego czasu zdołał sobie uświadomić, że jego biseksualność stanowiła naturalną część niego, nie zaś reakcję na traumę.  
I właśnie zaczął sobie uświadamiać, że ufał innemu mężczyźnie poza wujkiem Bobbym czy Samem.  
Nie był pewien, czy chciał nacisnąć „wyślij”. Ale zamknął oczy i zrobił to tak czy owak.  
Telefon zabrzęczał mu, zanim w ogóle zdołał opuścić rękę, więc otwarł wiadomość.  
DOSTAWCA USŁUG SIECIOWYCH: PRZEPRASZAMY, ALE NIE MASZ WYSTARCZAJĄCYCH ŚRODKÓW NA KONCIE, ABY WYSŁAĆ WIADOMOŚĆ. BY DOŁADOWAĆ, PROSZĘ-  
Wiadomość urywała się u dołu wyświetlacza, ale Dean nawet nie przewinął dalej.  
\- Cholera – poskarżył się, marszcząc czoło.  
CASTIEL: PRZEPRASZAM, NIE ZAMIERZAŁEM CIĘ OBRAZIĆ. MOŻEMY KONTYNUOWAĆ?  
Dean przełknął, a ręka w bokserkach ledwie już go ściskała. Castiel pomyślał, że jego brak odpowiedzi wynikał z faktu, iż wkurzył się o bycie na dole. CHOLERA.  
\- Kurwa, Cas, nie czuję się urażony – wymamrotał Dean do wyświetlacza, czując kamienie na żołądku, kiedy podświetlenie ekranu zamigotało i telefon przeszedł w tryb gotowości.  
Dalej się dotykał, ale nie umiał się już wczuć.  
Do diabła z brakiem pieniędzy. Pracował ciężej, niż tak wielu ludzi, i gówno z tego miał. Chciałby po prostu wysłać wiadomość o doładowanie tak, żeby mu to zeszło z rachunku bankowego, ale to oznaczało 20 dolców mniej na jedzenie w tym tygodniu. Praktycznie by głodował albo zaczął mieszkać u Sama, a żadna z opcji nie była mile widziana.  
CASTIEL: DEAN, JESTEŚ TAM?  
Dean przewrócił się na brzuch, zwinął w pozycji płodu i obciągnął sobie pod kocem, gapiąc się na ciemny kontur swego telefonu, na pół schowany pod poduszką. Jego ciepło go uspokajało, a drgawki na ciele, jakie poczuł, były przyjemne, ale nie było tak samo, jak przedtem.  
Zamknął oczy i kontynuował, dopóki nie doszedł, skupiając się na rozbryzgach mokrego ciepła, które rozlewało mu się po brzuchu i wsiąkało w krawędź jego wypłowiałej koszulki Led Zeppelin. Zignorował ponownie brzęczący telefon. Teraz nie byłby w stanie poprawić mu samopoczucia, co?  
Leżał przez chwilę w ciemności słuchając swojego oddechu i czując, jak osiadał mu wilgocią na twarzy pod kołdrą. Próbował o niczym nie myśleć.  
Może po 10 minutach westchnął i usiadł, odsuwając koc po tym, jak już się nim wytarł. Wstał i porządnie podciągnął sobie dżinsy, wsadził fiuta w bokserki i z poczuciem finalności zapiął zamek.  
Wzdychając, usiadł na łóżku tak ciężko, że aż zaskrzypiało, po czym otwarł telefon, aby sprawdzić ostatnią wiadomość.  
CASTIEL: MÓJ BRAT WRÓCIŁ. TO BARDZO MUZYKALNY PIJAK. ZAMIERZAM UKRYĆ SIĘ W JEGO GABINECIE.  
Dean parsknął, uśmiechając się do wyświetlacza. Miał nadzieję, że Castiel wydostał się z wanny niezauważony, choć miło było sobie wyobrazić go stojącego tam nago, ze stopami zwróconymi do środka i wzrokiem jelenia na skrzyżowaniu, zakrywającego dłońmi erekcję. Dean przygryzł sobie wnętrze wargi, zatracając się na parę sekund w tej myśli.  
Potem westchnął znowu, wsadził telefon w kieszeń i czystą ręką otwarł drzwi sypialni. Najpierw udał się do łazienki i umył, po czym wrócił do Sama i Jess, gadających w kuchni.  
\- Wszystko dobrze poszło? – spytała Jess odwracając się przy zmywarce, którą właśnie włączyła.  
Dean oblizał się i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Skończyła mi się kasa na koncie.  
Sam szczęknął ozdobnym talerzem, stawiając go bardziej prosto na górze lodówki.   
\- Mogę ci podrzucić trochę forsy, jeśli chcesz. Proszę – złapał się za tylną kieszeń i wyciągnął portfel.  
\- O Jezu, nie – warknął Dean, unosząc dłoń. – Słuchaj, nie jestem jedną z twoich charytatywnych spraw, to tylko telefon. Nic wielkiego.  
\- Dean, nie bądź głupkiem, weź je – Sam wepchnął dwudziestkę w opierającą się dłoń brata. – W tym tygodniu zarobiłem kilka tysięcy, to mi nie wyrwie dziury w kieszeni. Korzystasz z tego telefonu w pracy. Dean, to twój cholerny TELEFON DOMOWY. Bóg jeden wie, czemu nie załatwisz sobie prawdziwego.  
Dean bawił się krawędzią papieru, gapiąc się na twarz prezydenta Jacksona.  
\- Nie załatwię, bo mnie na to nie stać – wymamrotał, wiedząc, że Sam wygrał tę potyczkę.  
\- W każdym razie zamierzałem ci opowiedzieć, że miałem tę sprawę pro-bono, nad którą pracowałem – powiedział Sam tonem tak lekkim, jakby ciągnął z tego miejsca, w którym skończył z Jessicą, ale Dean wiedział, że brat powtarzał wszystko od początku dla jego dobra. – Jakaś szalona rodzina adopcyjna, zgodziłem się na to tylko dlatego, że mam trochę doświadczenia na tym tle, jak wiesz.  
Zainteresowanie Deana wzrosło, mężczyzna podniósł wzrok i zamrugał.  
\- O co w tej sprawie chodziło?  
\- Och, jakiś durny brat chciał pozwać młodszego za najście. Nawet, jeśli tamten miał udziały w posiadłości – Sam odwrócił się do lodówki, otwarł ją i wyciągnął kilka piw. – Zajęło to ponad dwa tygodnie, ale na koniec Gabriel zapłacił mi za to, że wygrałem dla niego tę sprawę, i tak to jest.  
Sam zrzucił kapsel swojej butelki na stół, po czym otwarł piwo Deana i przesunął je po stole w jego stronę.  
Dean gapił się przez nie, jakby było niewidzialne.   
\- Uch. To… nie była to przypadkiem rodzina Godsonów?  
Sam uśmiechnął się.  
\- Twój „Cas” nie jest przypadkiem Castielem Godsonem?  
Deanowi opadła szczęka.  
\- Co jest, kurwa?  
Sam roześmiał się i oparł o boczny blat, kiedy Jess przeszła obok z mrożonym klopsem w rękach.  
\- Utkwił między dwoma facetami i nie pozwolił sobie na wybranie strony z powodów moralnych. Ale tak – Sam wzruszył ramionami – bardziej się skłaniał ku Gabrielowi, niż Michaelowi. Podsuwał mi pod stołem godne szantażu historyjki o Michaelu za każdym razem, kiedy miał okazję.  
Dean stał tam po prostu z piwem w dłoni, dopiero teraz sobie uświadamiając, że Sam wepchnął mu je do ręki.  
\- Sammy, czy to tym WIEDZIAŁEŚ? O mnie i… Casie?  
Sam przełknął piwo, zachowując spokój.  
\- Ktoś mógł o tym wspomnieć.  
Dean ściągnął brwi, gapiąc się na osad z pary zbierający się na boku brązowego szkła.  
\- Podstępny drań.  
\- Ha. To jeden ze sposobów, by go opisać.  
Dean przygryzał przez chwilę dolną wargę, po czym spojrzał bratu w oczy.  
\- Więc go lubisz?  
Sam kiwnął raz głową, opuszczając brodę całkiem w dół.  
\- Zamierzam dać mu połowę wygranych pieniędzy. Zasługuje na nie. Boże, on jest BYSTRY. Znaczy się, ty sam też jesteś całkiem niezły, ale on jest prawdopodobnie lepszy, niż ty mógłbyś być w jego wieku.  
Dean przełknął gulę w gardle.  
\- Co masz na myśli? Ile on ma lat?!  
Sam promieniał do niego poprzez kuchenny stół, mając butelkę prawie przy ustach.  
\- Ma 35 lat.  
Dean odetchnął z ulgą. Przez kilka straszliwych sekund poczuł się jak O BOŻE, A CO, JEŚLI MA 50 LAT I TYLKO WYGLĄDA NA MŁODSZEGO, i w milczeniu zwymyślał się za to, że wcześniej nie spytał Casa o wiek już choćby po to, żeby sobie oszczędzić zażenowania, kiedy Sam roześmiał się na widok jego wyrazu twarzy.  
\- Nie, jest o parę lat starszy od ciebie – ciągnął Sam, nadal się szeroko uśmiechając. – Sądzę, że byłoby wam dobrze razem – sapnął z rozbawieniem, unosząc jeden kącik ust wyżej od drugiego.  
Dean dalej czuł się dziwnie. W czasie jednego tylko wieczoru otwarł się przed Samem bardziej, niż w czasie ostatnich miesięcy, a nawet nie był nietrzeźwy. Wydał TAJEMICĘ. I… tak. To było w porządku.  
Wydawało się w porządku.  
Wreszcie Dean uśmiechnął się do Sama.   
\- Dzięki. – Ale potem pokręcił głową. – Nie wiem, czy to coś poważnego, czy coś. Zaczęło się po prostu jako miłe spędzanie czasu, a potem… przytrafiło się jeszcze raz.  
Sam spojrzał na Jessicę, uśmiechającą się do klopsa wsuwanego właśnie do piekarnika.  
\- Więc – powiedział Dean, urywając, aby pierwszy raz łyknąć piwa – on wiedział, że byłeś… - urwał nieoczekiwanie. Zagapił się na Sama, poczuł falowanie swoich nozdrzy i odstawił piwo na stół, żeby go nie upuścić. – On, kurwa, WIEDZIAŁ, kim byłeś, zanim sprawa się zaczęła. Wiedział, że jesteś moim bratem. A za drugim razem, kiedy ja i on… nieważne… nawet o tobie nie wspomniał. WIEDZIAŁ.  
Sam zarechotał, obejmując Jessicę w talii.  
\- Mówiłem ci, że to podstępny drań.  
Dean z absolutną pogardą potrząsnął głową.   
\- Uch. To jest to. Nie mam czasu iść doładować telefonu, daj mi swój. Zadzwonię do niego.  
Uśmiech Sama przybladł, ale mężczyzna sięgnął po swoje Blackberry.  
\- Nie… nie dręcz go o to, dobra? Jestem pewien, że miał swoje powody.  
\- Tak, założę się, że miał.  
Dean zwędził telefon, po czym wymaszerował z kuchni do salonu, upewniając się, że ani Sam, ani Jess nie patrzyli przez otwartą ściankę działową pomiędzy pokojami.  
Przeszedł do listy kontaktów, przeklinając swoje kciuki za uderzanie w niewłaściwe maleńkie klawisze. Zakończył przypadkowe połączenie z Beverley Ling (1856), zanim rozbrzmiał pierwszy dzwonek, wreszcie dopadł Castiela Godsona (2372) i wykręcił bez chwili wahania.  
Drrryń. Dryń-dryń. Dryń-dryń.  
\- Cas, jeśli możesz mi wysyłać erotyczne wiadomości, to możesz też, kurwa, odebrać telefon-  
\- Słyszałem to – dobiegł z głośnika szorstki głos Castiela.  
\- Cóż, dobra – odciął się Dean, gapiąc się na beżowy dywan. – Musimy pogadać.  
\- Przypuszczam, że chodzi o sprawę. Skoro to jest telefon Sama.  
\- Tak, to jego – Dean zaczął krążyć, zerkając na Sama i Jess, którzy oboje wyraźnie słuchali, udając, że tego nie robili. – Czemu mi, cholera, nie powiedziałeś, że znasz mojego brata? Czy to dlatego wybrałeś go dla sprawy? Próbowałeś mnie sprawdzać? Słuchaj, te notowania policyjne nie są-  
\- Nie chodziło o to. Ale później wyjaśnisz mi te notowania. Wybrałem go, ponieważ-  
\- Lepiej, żeby powód był dobry.  
\- …ponieważ pracuje pro-bono. Moi bracia może i mają mnóstwo pieniędzy, ale ja nie. To ja go wynająłem, a zasadniczo rzecz biorąc wybraliśmy się nawzajem. Nie powiedziałem ci, ponieważ mogłoby się to nakładać na sprawę, zważywszy, że jesteś blisko z prawnikiem Gabriela i… i ze mną. To była tylko ostrożność. Nie miałem pojęcia o twoich przejściach w rodzinie zastępczej, dopóki mi o tym nie powiedziałeś. Wszystko to, co razem zrobiliśmy, pozostało sprawą osobistą.  
Dean stanął nieruchomo, gapiąc się na system stereo na bocznej ścianie przy zaciągniętych zasłonach.   
\- Więc skąd Sam wiedział, że między tobą a mną coś jest?  
Castiel przez chwilę był cicho.  
\- Nie wiem. W czasie, kiedy ja i Sam zostaliśmy sobie przedstawieni, ty i ja spotkaliśmy się tylko raz. Powiedziałem mu tylko, że cię znam, nic więcej.  
Z kuchni wtrącił się Sam.  
\- TY mi powiedziałeś, idioto, kiedy bełkotałeś o tym teoretycznym mężczyźnie i o facecie imieniem Cas. Dean, ja nie jestem głupi, umiem dodać dwa do dwóch.  
Dean i Castiel ucichli; nauczyciel był świadom każdego cichego oddechu po drugiej stronie.  
\- To też słyszałem – powiedział wreszcie Castiel i Dean był w stanie wyczuć jego uśmiech.  
\- Uch – nauczyciel znowu zaczął krążyć po pokoju, tym razem wolniej i szurając nogami. – Ja… czuję się teraz trochę głupio. Cholera.  
\- Czy… - Castiel odchrząknął z dala od słuchawki, po czym wrócił z głosem czystszym niż przedtem. – Czy dlatego wcześniej nie odpisałeś? Byłeś na mnie wściekły?  
Dean zachichotał, spuszczając głowę i patrząc na swoje stopy oraz poluzowane skarpetki. – Nie. Kasa mi się skończyła. Przepraszam za to.  
\- Och, rozumiem – odetchnął Castiel. – Ja, um, nigdy nie… skończyłem. Gabe wrócił do domu i, cóż.  
Dean zacmokał.  
\- To teraz musisz być potwornie napalony.  
\- Tak.  
Śmiech Deana uszedł z niego jako powolny, złośliwy rechot.  
\- Moglibyśmy coś z tym zrobić, wiesz – powiedział, ściszając głos i odwracając się od kuchni. – Dziś wieczorem? Tym razem naprawdę, nie przez telefon mojego brata.  
\- Jest już 22.00 – powiedział Castiel, a Dean usłyszał grymas w jego głosie.  
\- Ojej, maleństwo musi być wcześnie w łóżeczku?  
\- Prawdę mówiąc tak. Zaczynam o 8.00.  
\- Ja tak samo, o 7.30 – westchnął Dean, wwiercając się palcami stóp w dywan. Chciałby mieć taki dywan. Jego był stary i poplamiony i pod gołymi podeszwami dawał uczucie papieru ściernego.  
Przez kilka sekund trwała cisza, ale Castiel ją przełamał.  
\- Mógłbym się z tobą spotkać w bibliotece, jeśli chcesz.  
\- Kiedy?  
\- …Dziś wieczorem.  
Dean poczuł ożywające na nowo podniecenie w dole brzucha.  
\- A co z naszą godziną policyjną?  
\- Walić to, Dean, jestem napalony – powiedział Castiel tak bezpośrednio, że Dean wybuchnął rubasznym śmiechem, który w równym stopniu uderzył mu do głowy, jak do fiuta.  
\- Cas, ty jesteś inny, muszę to przyznać – wyszczerzył się nauczyciel, łapiąc oddech, podczas gdy oczy łzawiły mu ze śmiechu. – No to dobra. Powiedzmy, że 23.00?  
\- Umówione.  
Dean powstrzymał się, zanim powiedział „To randka”. Cisza po drugiej stronie brzmiała bardzo na to, że Castiel powstrzymał się dokładnie przed tym samym.  
\- Do zobaczenia więc – powiedział. – Teraz… zamierzam… się rozłączyć.  
\- Jasne.  
\- Jasne – Dean wciąż szczerzył się do podłogi. – Uch.  
\- Och, na miłość Boską, De… - połączenie się przerwało i telefon zaczął pikać.  
Dean zamruczał coś z wielkim zadowoleniem, gładząc telefon Sama po boku.  
\- Skończyłeś, Ilso Lund?  
Dean przewrócił oczami i wcisnął telefon w czekającą dłoń Sama, próbując mu nie patrzeć w oczy.   
\- Zamierzam odpuścić sobie deser, coś mi wypadło.  
Sam dla żartu prawie upuścił telefon w udawanym szoku.  
\- Dean Winchester – wysapał kpiąco – odpuszcza sobie deser dla CHŁOPCA?!  
\- Zamknij się – powiedział Dean, nie mogąc ukryć uśmiechu. Skierował ten sam uśmiech do Jess, która przyszła do salonu i objęła Sama w talii.  
\- Mam nadzieję, skarbie, że czeka cię udany wieczór – zapowiedziała, mrugnąwszy jednym wytuszowanym okiem.  
\- Tak – Dean odetchnął ciężko, próbując uniknąć myślowego obrazu samego siebie ze skrzydłami u stóp, unoszącego się nad ziemią z serduszkami w oczach. Chociaż naprawdę się tak czuł. Jasna cholera.  
\- To ja już… pójdę – wymamrotał, pokazując kciukiem przez ramię i szurając w stronę drzwi mieszkania. – Sądzę, że się wkrótce zobaczymy? Co ze środą wieczór?  
\- Jasne, kiedy ci pasuje – Sam machnął Deanowi ręką. – A teraz idź rób swoje, zaśmiecasz nam mieszkanie swoim gruchaniem.  
\- Wierz mi, przychodzę tu i się w nim topię – odciął się Dean, zakładając buty, ale nie trudząc się wiązaniem sznurowadeł. – Między tobą a Jess przepływa tyle miłości, że moglibyście otworzyć własny burdel. Albo poradnię dla par. Wszystko jest możliwe.  
\- Trochę jak ty – dogryzł mu Sam żartobliwie.  
Dean parsknął, chwytając za klamkę.  
\- Strzał w dychę, Sammy – otwarł drzwi, wyszedł na oświetlony korytarz i rzucił jeszcze ostatnią poradą. – Nie tykajcie pościeli w pokoju gościnnym, uprzedzam zawczasu. – Po czym zamknął drzwi, ostatni raz machając zdegustowanej parze w środku.  
Podśpiewywał sobie po drodze w dół, skacząc szybciej, niż zazwyczaj, skoro mógł równie dobrze zacząć całe to „bieganie”, które Cas tak lubił.  
Ach, w tej chwili wszystko było jakoś niesamowite.

Nie było tak, jak ostatnim razem. Dean nie krążył dokoła, zdenerwowany tym, co miało nadejść. Praktycznie przycisnął nos do szyby jak dziecko do wystawy sklepu ze słodyczami i zakołysał się na piętach, kiedy ujrzał zmierzającego ku niemu Castiela; jego cień zasłaniał ciepłe światło znad biurka.  
Drzwi się otwarły, kiedy Castiel sięgnął w górę, odsłaniając brzuch w miejscu, w którym koszula nie tkwiła w spodniach.  
\- Dobry wieczór, panie Winchester – powiedział Castiel głosem jak melasa, błądząc wzrokiem po szczęce Deana. – Mam nadzieję, że przyszedł mnie pan pożreć, inaczej pana odtrącę.  
Okej, to było dziwne, ale Dean nawet lubił, kiedy Cas gadał w taki seksowny sposób. Jego głos ROBIŁ mu WIELE. Położył rękę na krawędzi kamizelki Castiela i wszedł do środka; ich ciała przywarły do siebie, kiedy Castiel wyciągnął się, aby ponownie zamknąć drzwi.  
\- Pożrę cię, jak tylko i gdzie tylko będziesz chciał, ale najpierw kawa. Najgorsza, jaką masz.  
Castiel zachichotał, biorąc go za rękę i ciągnąc w stronę biurka.  
\- A czemuż to?  
\- Jess i Sam mają ekspres do kawy. Jest świetny, ale – szturchnął Castiela udem, ciesząc się dotykiem przez tę sekundę, gdy ich mięśnie się dotykały - od czasu do czasu mam ochotę na coś paskudnego.  
\- Mmm, paskudztwo. Jeśli odnosi się to do czegoś, co będziesz robił dziś wieczorem, to popieram to z całego serca – Castiel zaciągnął Deana za biurko, a potem przez drzwi do kantyny. Brzydkie światło ze świetlówek zalało Deanowi twarz i mężczyzna skrzywił się, ale mrugał, dopóki wzrok mu nie przywykł.  
\- Nie mam na dziś szczególnych planów – nauczyciel wzruszył ramionami, pozwalając dłoni Castiela opaść, kiedy bibliotekarz podszedł do długiej kuchennej lady pod ścianą. – Masz coś na myśli?  
Castiel prychnął miękko, biorąc dwa kubki i słoik kawy instant, po czym pochylił się, by wyjąć z klockowatej białej lodówki karton z mlekiem.  
\- Swoją wiadomością dałeś mi do zrozumienia…  
\- Uch – Dean skrzywił się, zgadując, dokąd ta myśl zmierzała. – Nie jestem całkiem gotów na… to z tyłkiem – powiedział niezręcznie, szurając nogami i opierając się plecami o wysoki do pasa stół zastawiony luźnymi rzeczami.  
\- Och, ja też nie – Castiel machnął ręką, nie odwracając się, kiedy przygotowywał granulki, po czym wsunął oba kubki do mikrofalówki. – Tak mi się tu spieszyło, że nawet nie wziąłem ze sobą gumek – dodał, brzmiąc niepewnie.  
\- Ja też nie – sapnął Dean. – Znaczy się, zazwyczaj mam parę przy sobie, ale… um – przełknął, gapiąc się na potylicę Castiela, który obserwował obracające się w mikrofalówce kubki. – Ale zanim cię spotkałem, przechodziłem dość długą posuchę. To jest tak… im bardziej interesowali mnie faceci, tym mniej chciałem być z dziewczynami. To nie znaczy, że mniej je doceniam, po prostu… Nie wiem. Nie czuję potrzeby.  
Castiel kiwnął głową, wciąż gapiąc się na mikrofalówkę. Dean pomyślał, że mężczyzna wyglądał bardziej jak kot obserwujący chomika biegającego w kółku. Potem się uśmiechnął, bo oto właśnie drugi raz porównał zachowanie Castiela do kociego.  
\- Ja… - po tym Castiel urwał. Dean zachował milczenie, aż wreszcie Castiel spróbował ponownie. – Ja się z nikim nie umawiałem czy… sypiałem przez… - wzruszył ramionami – może jakiś rok? Zanim spotkałem ciebie.  
\- Cały rok? – Dean uniósł brwi. Miewał okresy posuchy, jasne, ale nie TAK długie. Jezu, to była prawdopodobnie 1/20 całego seksualnie aktywnego życia Castiela – już nie posucha, tylko SUSZA.  
Castiel skrzyżował ramiona, opuszczając je o kilka cali.   
\- Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu zasugerowałem to, co zasugerowałem, kiedy się spotkaliśmy.  
\- Żałujesz tego? – nie mógł nie zapytać Dean.  
Castiel opuścił brodę do piersi, a barki opadły mu jeszcze niżej.  
\- Nie.  
Serce Deana prawdopodobnie stanęło na chwilę, ale nie zwracał teraz na nie naprawdę uwagi. Patrzył na stopy, kiedy niosły go do Castiela, tak, że stanął tuż za nim. I na ramiona, którymi łagodnie objął Castiela w talii, jak Sam obejmował Jess. Dean oparł się brodą o lewe ramię Castiela, czując ciepło drugiego mężczyzny przy całym swoim ciele.  
Castiel sapnął lekko i miękko, po czym odwrócił twarz, aby móc dosięgnąć ust Deana. Nauczyciel wsiąkł w te wargi, w usta rozchylające się dla siebie nawzajem, w języki smakujące siebie pierwszy raz od prawie dwóch tygodni.  
Przygaszony po całym dniu zapach mirry pokrył gardło Deana, jakby mężczyzna wciągał powietrze nad cholerną kołyską Chrystusa, a dotyk ust na swoich był tak mile widziany, że ledwo mógł zrobić cokolwiek poza zanurzeniem się w nie głębiej.  
\- Mmm – stęknął Castiel śliskimi ustami, opierając swój różowy język na dolnej wardze, kiedy odsunął się o cal od warg Deana, po czym przekręcił głowę i wrócił. Obrócił się w ramionach Deana tak, aby mogli się objąć przód w przód.  
Mikrofalówka zapiszczała, ale została zignorowana.  
\- Cholera, Cas, tęskniłem za tobą – szepnął Dean, marszcząc się, po czym skradł kolejny pocałunek i następny. Ich usta mlaskały, a głowy odwracały się z łatwością, kiedy trzymali się nawzajem za włosy i biodra. – Tęskniłem za tym, by cię całować.  
\- Czy… - Castiel pocałował go, po czym odetchnął – czy wciąż czujesz motyle w brzuchu, kiedy mnie całujesz?  
Dean spojrzał mu równo w oczy, czując miękkość na własnej twarzy, we własnej mimice. Był zakochującym się mężczyzną i wiedział, że na to wyglądał. Kiwnął głową, czując się dziecinnie, zbyt prosto. Był zbyt prosty na to, żeby się zakochać. Miłość była zbyt SKOMPLIKOWANA.  
\- Motyle nigdy się nie skończyły – przełknął Dean, bez zdziwienia odnajdując swe własne uczucia odbijające się w oczach Castiela. Ale może sobie wyobrażał. – A co z tobą? – zapytał, aby sprawdzić. – Kiedy mnie całujesz… - połączył ich wargi, potem rozciągnął je szeroko, potem zamknął znowu i spoczął ustami na ustach Castiela - …co czujesz?  
Dean poczuł pod wargami uśmiech mężczyzny i nie musiał otwierać oczu, aby wyczuć, że tamten miał oczy na pół otwarte i że rzęsy mu trzepotały. Długie palce Castiela rozsuwały się Deanowi we włosach, trzymając mu kark. Były ciepłe.  
\- Czuję się dobrze – powiedział bibliotekarz. – Bardzo dobrze – pocałował Deana jeszcze dwa razy i westchnął. – Czuję się bezpieczny.  
Dean zadrżał wewnętrznie. Wiedział, co to znaczyło, kiedy osoba wychowana w kiepskim miejscu czuła się bezpiecznie.  
On również czuł się bezpiecznie z Castielem.  
Dean zacisnął powieki, powoli i równo oddychając mężczyźnie w policzek, po czym zaczął go całować mocniej i szybciej. Wsunął się głębiej w usta Castiela, chcąc posmakować każdej jego części. Odsunął się tylko dla nabrania powietrza, wciągając je drżąco i z napięciem.  
\- Cas, potrzebuję cię – szepnął.  
Dopiero chwilę później zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak to brzmiało. Chodziło mu o to, że chciał kochać się z nim, trzymać go w ramionach i w dłoniach, smakować to, co się dało. Ale to, jak Castiel teraz na niego patrzył, z uniesionymi brwiami i błękitnymi oczami lśniącymi niczym ocean pełen słowa WIEM…  
Miał na myśli dokładnie to, co powiedział, i obaj o tym wiedzieli.  
\- Drugi pokój – powiedział Castiel stanowczo. – Teraz.  
Dean się nie kłócił, kiedy Castiel złapał go za klapę skórzanej kurtki i przeciągnął z powrotem do otwartej biblioteki, która wyglądała posępnie po fluorescencyjnym blasku kantyny. Castiel prowadził go na ślepo, wiedząc dokładnie, dokąd zmierzał, a kiedy wzrok Deana się dostosował, mężczyzna ujrzał, że zbliżali się do czarnej skórzanej kanapy, a której oni obaj prowadzili swoją pierwszą rozmowę.  
Castiel zaprowadził Deana na przód kanapy, frontem do biblioteki i sufitu ze szkła, po czym pchnął go na siedzenie. Usiadł mu okrakiem na kolanach, odnalazł ustami jego usta i zaczął się kołysać całym ciałem, a z gardła padał mu niski dźwięk.  
\- Cas? – wybełkotał Dean, choć sylaba prawie zginęła w gładkim pocałunku.  
\- Hm?  
\- Usiądziesz przy mnie? Chcę czegoś spróbować.  
Castiel przeciągle i ostro zakręcił biodrami na kolanach Deana; podniecenie ich obu stawało się oczywiste. Potem się przerzucił i usiadł na prawo od nauczyciela; jego profil lśnił pomarańczowym światłem padającym z boku z lampy na biurku, zalewającej pomieszczenie swoim przytłumionym blaskiem.  
Dean oblizał się, po czym wyciągnął rękę i dotknął krocza Castiela. Bawił się z zamkiem, nie mogąc go zobaczyć, ale zostało mu to wynagrodzone, kiedy wreszcie go złapał. Castiel powoli poruszył biodrami, zmuszając jego dłoń do ruchu w dół, a ciało Deana przeszyło oczekiwanie, kiedy dobiegł go odgłos rozpinania.  
Dean wsunął rękę pod gumkę bielizny Castiela i, och, uwielbiał tę chwilę. Uwielbiał móc położyć tam dłoń i znaleźć mięsistą sztywność czekającą na niego, tak delikatną na powierzchni, ale zauważalnie twardniejącą, kiedy uwolnił ją z ubrania.  
Dean jęknął pod nosem, widząc, jak światło gwiazd padające przez szklany sufit pieściło bok fiuta Castiela. Gładziło go tak, jak on. Potem mężczyzna westchnął, położył rękę na oparciu kanapy i pochylił się, aby wziąć ciało w usta.  
Castielowi drgnęły biodra, potem zatoczyły się w górę, w usta Deana, i bibliotekarz wydał tak głośny dźwięk, że w odpowiedzi na to szczęka nauczyciela rozluźniła się wystarczająco, aby przyjąć kolejny cal. Castiel smakował równie dobrze, jak ostatnim razem, zapach jego męskości był równie cudownie prowokujący.  
Dean przełknął, czując na języku wybuch gorąca i rozpoznając kwaskowaty posmak wilgoci. Zastanowił się, czy inni mężczyźni też by tak smakowali. Zastanawiał się, czy los kiedykolwiek pozwoliłby mu się tego dowiedzieć.  
Ale może nie chciał. Może wydzielina Castiela była jedynym smakiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek chciał spróbować.  
Może to było w porządku.  
Dean zaczął ssać, po czym siorbnął paskudnie i skrzywił się, czując nabudowującą mu się w ustach ślinę i zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie musiał przełknąć. Stęknął, odsuwając się, i wykrzywił twarz, zrzucając swoją kurtkę, po czym wytarł twarz rękawem swojego henleya.   
\- W tej pozycji BĘDZIESZ się bardziej ślinił – powiedział Castiel tak, jakby to było oczywiste. – Im więcej ćwiczeń, tym będzie łatwiej.  
\- A ty pozwoliłbyś mi ćwiczyć na sobie, co? – Dean próbował być żartobliwy, ale, cholera, ZNOWU pozwolił wślizgnąć się w to tym cholernym UCZUCIOM. Nie POWINIEN był powiedzieć tego na głos.  
Castiel nie musiał wiedzieć, że Dean był gotów zostać przy nim na zawsze. Dean nie zamierzał BYĆ na całe życie. Dean Winchester był PUSZCZALSKI. Seksualna posucha nie miała z tym nic wspólnego; było, jak było; przerwa w zalewie ludzkich potrzeb. W żadnym razie nic znaczącego.  
Ale czy to również nie była ludzka potrzeba?  
Być chcianym? Być…  
BOŻE, NIE, powiedział sobie Dean. NAWET O TYM NIE MYŚL.  
Castiel trzymał usta tuż przy jego uchu, a jego słowa dobiegły do niego jak grzmot w dalekich górach, ocierając się o grunt serca Deana i wstrząsając jego niebem.  
\- Możesz ćwiczyć za każdym razem, kiedy tu jestem. Za każdym razem, gdy jestem z tobą.  
Dean pocałował go raz, próbując zrobić to szybko, aby móc mówić, ale na chwilę się w tym zatracił.  
\- Więc… więc muszę zapytać, to coś między nami, czy to… - powiedział wreszcie i oblizał się – czy to jest na wyłączność? Tylko ty i ja, nikogo innego na boku?  
Castiel odsunął się nagle, a ciepło w jego wzroku zaciemniła ostrożność.  
\- Czemu pytasz?  
Uśmiech Deana wyszedł nieco drżąco.  
\- Bo, nie wiem, mam wrażenie, że byłbym zazdrosny, gdybyś zaczął z innym facetem – wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na połyskującego fiuta Castiela.  
Castiel przysunął się, by pocałować go delikatnie. Delikatniej, niż przedtem.  
Dopiero wtedy Dean poskładał do kupy myśl, iż Castiel pomyślał, że nauczyciel chciał innych ludzi. Nie. Dean był puszczalski, ale tylko z jedną osobą na raz, chyba że przytrafiał się trójkąt. A to było tylko raz.  
Gdyby Dean kiedykolwiek przespał się z innym facetem czy też jakąś inną osobą, to tylko wtedy, gdyby Castiel odszedł.  
Powiedział to Castielowi, używając tych samych słów.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się, całując Deana w usta, i natychmiast zaczął rozpinać mu spodnie. Dean stęknął w ciszy biblioteki i odchylił się, ledwo widząc gwiazdy przez szkło, kiedy ogarnęła go absolutna rozkosz. Castiel miał doświadczenie w ssaniu. Nie musiał nawet uwalniać ust, kiedy się przesunął na kanapie, zsuwając się z niej i klękając między rozchylonymi nogami nauczyciela.  
Dean otwarł usta i krzyknął, wydając dźwięki, jakich nie dało się opisać; Castiel stanowczo patrzył mu w oczy, ciemne włosy oświetlały mu gwiazdy i księżyc, który majaczył za rogiem budynku. Położył dłonie na udach Deana, pocierając je kciukami, jego usta utworzyły wokół fiuta idealne O i, kurwa, ssanie było słabe, ale szalenie nieustępliwe.  
Potem Castiel zamknął oczy i STĘKNĄŁ.  
Dźwięk zawibrował w uległym ciele Deana; mężczyzna poczuł się wiotki i słaby, ale w żyłach czuł elektryczność, podpalającą ich ścianki. Padł mu bezpiecznik. Oparł głowę o oparcie kanapy i rozchylił usta, a ręce spoczywały mu bezużytecznie przy ciele.  
\- Och… C-cas…  
\- Mmm.  
Dean skupił się na tym, jak dobrze było odczuwać wokół siebie taki palący żar. Było miękko, miękko jak aksamit, niczym mokra, rozgrzana pościel z jerseyu latem, niczym świeży orgazm w parze majtek, kiedy wszystko wciąż było gorące i dotykało skóry.  
Castiel zamruczał jak jakiś cholerny kot, przymykając oczy; włosy miał rozczochrane od tego, jak Dean za nie ciągnął, policzki zaczerwienione i zapadłe, bo wciąż ssał, ostrożnie pochylając głowę. Opuszczał się w dół, cały śliski, z powrotem wędrował w górę, wodząc językiem po szparce Deana pod koniec swego rytmu i za każdym razem przełykając jego wilgoć.  
\- Cas… Cas, chcę…  
\- Hm? – mruknął Cas, odwracając głowę i przełykając, tym razem rozciągnąwszy usta wokół podstawy fiuta Deana.  
\- Zerżniesz mnie?  
Wstrząs, jakiego doznał Dean powiedziawszy to głośno, był niezmierzony. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobił. Nigdy nie poprosił dziewczyny o założenie strap-ona, pochylenie go nad biurkiem i wzięcie go. Nigdy nawet nie wyszeptał tych słów do siebie, kiedy leżał w ciemności w łóżku, z wibratorem na pełnej prędkości, posuwając się w tempie własnej poruszającej się dłoni.  
Nigdy się nie ośmielił, ponieważ była to najbardziej odsłaniająca rzecz, jaką mógł powiedzieć, poza wyznaniem uczuć.  
Wiedział, że źle było tak myśleć. Kobiety czasami chciały być rżnięte, a to nie było nic narażającego cię na zranienie, to było ludzkie. Dean był człowiekiem i pragnął tego.  
Boże, naprawdę tego pragnął.  
\- Nie mam gu-  
\- Nie naprawdę. Tylko udawaj. Wejdź za mnie.  
Castiel oddychał nierówno, spoczywając obolałymi ustami na mosznie Deana i dysząc szybciej od chwili, w której mężczyzna wyznał swe pragnienia. O tak. Castielowi się to spodobało, co?  
\- Byłeś wcześniej na górze, co? – uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na gorliwą twarz Castiela, który się podnosił, utkwiwszy w nim pociemniałe oczy. Przerwał z jedną nogą na kanapie, a drugą na podłodze; spodnie udrapowały mu się na udach i zebrały na krawędzi kowbojek. – Nie byłeś – uświadomił sobie Dean cichym głosem.  
Castiel opuścił głowę, utkwiwszy wzrok w otwartym kołnierzyku henleya Deana.  
\- Nie sądzę, abym zazwyczaj wydawał się… gwałtownym typem.  
Dean objął Castiela za kark i przyciągnął go do siebie w powolnym, mokrym pocałunku. Smakował jak jego wilgoć, a ślina Castiela była dużo bardziej gorzka, niż poprzednio.  
Dean odetchnął i rozdzielił ich wargi o cal tak, aby móc mówić.  
\- Bycie na górze nie oznacza siły, chyba, że obaj tego chcecie. Czasami chodzi tylko o to, by wsadzić fiuta w innego faceta. Czasami chodzi… nie wiem – pocałował Castiela, a rzęsy zatańczyły mu na policzku, kiedy obrócili twarze – o zdjęcie ciężaru z drugiego faceta. O pozwolenie mu… - Dean przełknął, słysząc to w swoich uszach. – Pozwolenie mu, by czuł się bezpiecznie.  
Castiel zakołysał się przy fiucie Deana, wilgoć obu ich ciał była wręcz niebem dla zmysłów nauczyciela. Sapnął, potem mruknął coś słabo, kiedy ślina zaczęła się ścierać i wróciło tarcie, stymulujące bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
\- Bezpieczeństwo nie jest czymś, co odczuwałem z wieloma partnerami – westchnął Castiel, opierając się piersią o pierś Deana; guziki jego kamizelki rysowały wzory w bawełnianej koszulce Deana. – Jesteś jedynym, któremu naprawdę… zaufałem, jak przypuszczam – mruknął miękkim śmiechem. – Przypuszczam, że to brzmi jak wariactwo, przepraszam – dodał.  
Dean zamrugał. To nie było wariactwo, w żadnym razie. Zamierzał powiedzieć Castielowi dokładnie to samo niewiele więcej, jak godzinę temu, przez SMSa.  
\- A co jest wariackiego w zaufaniu? – Dean spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, próbując złapać znak czegokolwiek, co dałby radę w świetle księżyca oraz lampy, od czasu do czasu muskającym policzki bibliotekarza.  
Castiel parsknął śmiechem i potrząsnął głową.   
\- Nie ogólnie w zaufaniu – zmienił tempo i kąt poruszania biodrami, teraz robił to mocniej, zużywając więcej siły, kiedy wodził fiutem po fiucie Deana, twardym ciałem po jego biodrze.  
\- A więc…? – naciskał Dean.  
\- Ufanie TOBIE to wariactwo. Spotkałem cię ledwo trzy razy.  
Dean poczuł się trochę tym oszołomiony.  
\- C- Nie, musi być więcej?  
\- Poznałem cię tu, na tej kanapie. Tej nocy dotknęliśmy się pierwszy raz; może to się liczy jako dwa razy, ale dla mnie to jest raz. Kiedy cię zobaczyłem następnym razem, pojechaliśmy na wycieczkę.  
\- I obciągnęliśmy sobie pod prysznicem – zachichotał Dean, całując Castiela w policzek, najpierw cmokając, a potem otwierając usta, by polizać jego zarost.  
\- A potem ty przyszedłeś tutaj ze swoją klasą i wypożyczyłeś A TANGO DAJE TROJE – ciągnął Castiel.  
\- Nadal im tego nie przeczytałem, wciąż błagają mnie o Pottera.  
Castiel jęknął gardłowo w czoło Deana, usta mu drżały. Dean uznał, że miało to więcej wspólnego z pocałunkami, jakie wyciskał mu na szyi, niż ze wzmianką o Potterze, ale, hej, gościu był bibliotekarzem, musiał mieć parę dziwnych kinków…  
\- A… - Castiel sapnął, odrzucając głowę, i zaczął ujeżdżać Deana; spodnie miał szeroko rozchylone, a buty spadały mu poza krawędź kanapy, kiedy na niej ukląkł. – A potem do siebie pisaliśmy. P-potem dzwoniliśmy… OCH… A teraz…  
Dean złapał Castiela za krzyż i przyciągnął go blisko do siebie, aby móc mu warknąć do ucha.  
\- A teraz będziemy się RŻNĄĆ – skubnął mu małżowinę.  
Castiel zsunął się z kolan Deana i wdrapał na miejsce obok niego w chwili, w której Dean się przekręcił twarzą do biurka, z butami na podłodze i spodniami w połowie ud. Powoli ukląkł na kanapie, opierając się łokciami o tył, po czym ściągnął sobie bokserki w dół, na spodnie.  
Zaprezentował swój tyłek Castielowi, który wstał i stanął za nim. Na jego nagim biodrze spoczęła dłoń, podnosząc mu henleya tak, że podjechał mu prawie do barków. Dean podniósł się szybko i odrzucił koszulkę. W bibliotece nie było ani zimno, ani ciepło. Sutki miał sztywne i uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy zaczął bawić się z jednym, drażniąc go i szczypiąc.  
\- No dalej, Cas – zachęcił i subtelnie zakręcił tyłkiem. – Wiem, że chcesz.  
\- Tak – przyznał Castiel, wzdychając z ulgą. – Któregoś dnia chciałbym bardzo… wejść w ciebie całkiem.  
\- Oj, wierz mi, wejdziesz. Nie masz pojęcia, j-jak bardzo tego chcę. Jestem kurewsko twardy na samą myśl o tym. Cały cieknę. Boże – roześmiał się – Cas, mógłbym chyba dojść od samego… OOOCH… samego myślenia o tym, jaki byś był… - serce mu prawdopodobnie stanęło w chwili, w której poczuł śliską, gorącą erekcję pomiędzy górną częścią ud. – Oo… ochh…  
Główka fiuta Castiela szturchnęła go w tył jąder, kropla wilgoci spoczęła na jasnych włosach w tym miejscu. Dean zaczął drżeć, niezdolny zacisnąć ud z tego prostego powodu, że robienie tego nie mogłoby uczynić tego żadną miarą lepszym. To było TO. Właśnie tym miał być seks dla Deana; zaufaniem, intymnością, szczytem lat nagromadzonego pożądania.  
I rozkoszą. Była tak wielka, że Dean miał wrażenie, iż stracił zdolność do orgazmu i był na ciągłym haju, tak było mu dobrze.  
\- Podoba ci się to? – zapytał Castiel, brzmiąc niepewnie. Obiema dłońmi trzymał Deana za biodra, a jego fiut ślizgał się teraz pomiędzy udami mężczyzny; krocze było mokre od gorącego płynu. To było najbliższe wypełnienia go konkretnym, żywym ciałem; absolutna doskonałość.  
\- T… Cas… proszę… zaraz umrę… o Boże…  
Castiel zaśmiał się, pochylił nad jego plecami, by go objąć, i pocałunkami zsunął się w dół po jego kręgosłupie, zaczynając od kręgu u góry.  
\- Dean, zaciśnij nogi.  
\- Nie… nie, dojdę, jeśli to zrobię, to jest… Cholera, Cas, to jest dokładnie to, czego chciałem… Siedemnaście lat… ch-chciałem tego… przez prawie dwie, kurwa, dekady… i… Mmm, proszę, proszę, po prostu… Cas…  
Dean był teraz naprawdę martwy, mógłby na to postawić swoje życie. Nie można było czuć tak wielkiej ulgi połączonej z pożądaniem i niekończącym się pragnieniem. Pragnieniem czegoś więcej, ale i strachem przed tym w obawie, że to się skończy. Na wszystko, co było święte na tym świecie i innym, nie chciał, by to się kiedyś skończyło.  
Castiel burknął coś z niezadowoleniem.  
\- Jeśli nie ty, to ja to zrobię – powiedział, złapał Deana za uda i zderzył je razem tak, że mężczyzna usłyszał klaśnięcie skóry, poczuł łaskotanie włosów na nogach, kiedy Castiel z powrotem zaczął pchać mu między uda.  
\- OOOCh… - ryknął Dean, pewien, że zemdlałby z samej tylko rozkoszy. – CAS…  
\- Właśnie tak, właśnie tak, Dean. Jesteś bezpieczny. Ja… Dean, mam cię.  
\- Cas… och, Cas, nie mów tak, nie… nie mogę tego czuć, n-  
Robił się emocjonalny, ale nie wiedział, co, kurwa, czuł. To było jak wybuch energii, a jednocześnie całkowity letarg; chciał zamknąć się w sobie, a jednocześnie odsłonić przed Castielem duszę.  
Czy było to dobre, czy złe, nie wiedział albo się nie przejął, ponieważ właśnie w tej sekundzie poczuł rozkosz ponad ludzkie zrozumienie. Nie mógł MYŚLEĆ.  
\- Dean… - Castiel wypowiedział jego imię jak coś cennego. Świętego. Piękniejszego, niż Dean kiedykolwiek uważał za możliwe.  
\- Cas… dokończ mnie. Dokończ to. Daj mi…  
Castiel skulił się nad nim, wijąc się i wyginając, rozpaczliwie pragnąc skończyć, goniąc do końca.  
Do orgazmu.  
W Deanie niczym fajerwerk narastała nieprawdopodobna radość. Czuł, jak rozbłysła, jak rozkwitła jasnym światłem, które przysłoniło każdą gwiazdę migoczącą na niebie. Potem światło ruszyło, przetaczając się przez jego ciało, dosięgając każdej kończyny, każdego opuszka palca, każdego jednego nerwu w skórze.  
A potem eksplodowało i Deanowi tak pobielały knykcie, które zaciskał na oparciu kanapy, że w chwili, w której po wszystkim pierwszy raz złapał oddech, wolny już od wewnętrznego płomienia, ujrzał je i pomyślał, że umarł i stał się duchem.  
Do czasu, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że zdecydowanie żył, zauważył, że Castiel również doszedł i że wilgoć ściekała mu po wewnętrznej stronie ud. Z całą szczerością był to najlepszy orgazm, jaki Dean w życiu pamiętał.  
\- CAS… - wydyszał tak oszołomiony, że z trudem oddychał. – O Boże, to było wspaniałe.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się w goły bark Deana i westchnieniem omiótł mu skórę.  
\- Tak. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec.  
\- Co?  
Miękki śmiech Castiela brzmiał zdecydowanie złośliwie.  
\- Zawsze chciałem spróbować tego – podłożył dłoń pod tyłek Deana, wodząc środkowym palcem po jego kroczu. Zaczął nim pocierać, ruszając w zagłębieniu w tył i w przód, na początku trzymając się blisko dziurki Deana, a potem wodząc nim rytmicznie cal bliżej jego moszny. Naciskał dość mocno, wystarczająco, aby Dean wykrzywił się i zamrugał zmieszany.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Próbuję znaleźć twoją prostatę – odparł Castiel, szturchając go dalej.  
\- Ale ona jest w środku.  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel. – Ale w ten sposób też mogę ją znaleźć.  
\- Więc jak to… - Dean otwarł szerzej oczy i sapnął gwałtownie.  
\- Ach. Tutaj jest.  
Dean zamarł i trwał w szoku, kiedy Castiel ponownie ucisnął ten obszar palcem, i jeszcze raz, wciąż od nowa, dopóki nauczyciel nie zdołał się powstrzymać i krzyknął.  
\- AAACH… CAS! Jezu! Nie mogę… Cas, to za dużo. Za dużo, za dobrze. Przest- AACH… - Dean padł na kanapę niczym idiota, wtapiając się szparę między poduszkami i nie dbając o to, że spodnie wisiały mu wokół kolan i że nadal nosił rozwiązane buty. – Zamierzam spać – wymamrotał, już na pół senny.  
Castiel odetchnął cicho i miękko. Ale Dean poczuł rozgrzewającą go zupełnie inną przyjemność, kiedy bibliotekarz położył się przy nim, gładząc go po nagiej piersi i kładąc mu dłoń na sercu. Dean zerknął w niebieskie oczy, odbijające światło księżyca, i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Dobranoc, Cas.  
Castiel wygiął się w górę, aby miękko i z niedającą się z niczym pomylić miłością ucałować go w usta. Trwali tak przez chwilę, wreszcie rozdzielili się. Castiel położył się znowu, a Dean ledwo usłyszał swoje odwzajemnione „Dobranoc”, zanim zapadł się w rajską chmurę.


	4. Chapter 4

To nie było łóżko Deana.  
Przetarł sobie dziwnie pachnącą ręką oczy, próbując się zorientować, czemu widział gwiazdy. Miał wrażenie, że spał na kanapie Sama, ale oświetlenie było inne. Ściany znajdowały się zbyt daleko.  
Potem usłyszał delikatny oddech przy swojej gołej piersi i spojrzał w dół. Sapnął, zyskując świadomość twarzy przyciśniętej mu do skóry, do ciała przy sobie.  
Castiel.  
\- Cas? – wycedził, mrugając z wysiłkiem w próbie pozbycia się mgły z oczu. – Cas, obudź się.  
Castiel mruknął coś, ale odetchnął i poruszył się, kiedy Dean odchrząknął.  
\- Dean?  
\- Tuż obok, chłopie. Wciąż jesteśmy w bibliotece – Dean skrzywił się, po czym wyjął ramię spod barku Castiela, aby móc unieść je nad głową i nacisnąć guzik na boku zegarka. Wyświetlacz rozbłysnął zielenią, a Deanowi przekręcił się żołądek, kiedy go zobaczył.  
[WT, 8 maja 2012, 04:32]  
\- Jest wpół do piątej – ogłosił Castielowi, ponownie wycierając oczy. Głos ranił mu gardło, a w ustach praktycznie czuł śmietnik. – Muszę iść… do domu, jak sądzę.  
\- Mógłbyś pójść do mnie – powiedział Castiel, przeciągając się z jękiem i siadając. – Stąd to tylko dziesięciominutowy spacer.  
Dean próbował niezręcznie podciągnąć sobie bieliznę, która wciąż wisiała mu wokół kolan. Tyłek dość mocno wciskał mu się w skórę i skrzywił się, słysząc dźwięk ciała odlepiającego się od niej, kiedy podniósł się na nogi i przeszedł nad poręczą kanapy.  
\- Ale mam tu samochód – wymamrotał Dean, przeczesując sobie ręką swoje rozczochrane włosy. Boże, co to BYŁ za zapach? Może nie chciał wiedzieć.  
\- Moglibyśmy pojechać – Castiel wzruszył ramionami i zgarbił się nad kolanami, nadal siedząc.  
Kamizelkę miał wygniecioną i Dean dostrzegał lekką aureolę z gwiezdnego światła na jego prawie czarnych włosach. Gwiazdy były teraz w bibliotece jedynym źródłem światła, nie licząc lśniącego znaku WYJŚCIE. Pomarańczowa lampa na biurku zgasła i Dean zastanawiał się, czy była zaprogramowana na określony czas.  
\- Ale – nauczyciel oblizał się, zapinając dżinsy – za trzy godziny zaczynam pracę.  
\- Potrzebujesz czegoś z domu czy…?  
Dean przystanął na chwilę, aby pomyśleć.  
\- Nie. Wyłącznie prysznica, jak przypuszczam.  
Castiel zachichotał.  
\- Prysznic mam.  
Dean odetchnął powoli przez otwarte usta. Wizyta w domu Casa była czymś w rodzaju kamienia milowego, co? Mógł prawie widzieć, jak to zmierzało w innym kierunku – w stronę tego rodzaju związku, gdzie sypialiby nawzajem u siebie, zabieraliby tam pracę, korzystali nawzajem ze swoich pryszniców. Nie byliby już tylko seks-kumplami, gdyby tylko Dean się na to zgodził.  
\- Tak, jasne. – Po czym nauczyciel uśmiechnął się. – Chodźmy do ciebie.  
Castiel wstał, odwzajemniając uśmiech.  
\- Daj mi chwilę na pozamykanie.  
Dean poszedł za nim, kiedy Castiel udał się po leżące na biurku klucze, zgarniając je bez włączania lampy. Pchnął ramieniem drzwi do kantyny, pstryknął wyłącznikiem, po czym brzęknął kluczami i Dean usłyszał kliknięcie zamka.  
Wzdychając, Castiel odwrócił się do Deana.  
\- Tędy.  
Dean chodził za Castielem, gdy tamten ruszył w stronę przeciwną do szklanych drzwi frontowych. Wszedł do niszy pod znakiem WYJŚCIE, a gdy Castiel łupnął metalową sztabą, zimne nocne powietrze omiotło mu rozwiązane buty.  
Odetchnął głęboko.  
Pomógł Castielowi zamknąć drzwi i stał tam, patrząc, jak wsadził pęk kluczy w dziurkę i przekręcił. Na łańcuchu wydawało się tkwić ze 20 kluczy, a Castiel jakimś sposobem wiedział, którego użyć.  
\- Mój samochód stoi po drugiej stronie budynku – powiedział Dean, pokazując gestem na pustą ulicę.  
W rynsztoku leżały śmieci, a nocna bryza niosła je ze sobą, szurając nimi o żwir. Powietrze pachniało silnikami autobusowymi ze słabą nutą wiosennych kwiatów; rośliny rozpłaszczały się na chodniku tam, gdzie Dean przeszedł.  
Castiel trwał przy nim ramię w ramię, rękaw jego koszuli ślizgał się z łatwością po skórzanej kurtce Deana.  
\- Nie wziąłeś płaszcza? – spytał nauczyciel, zerkając na Castiela.  
\- Spieszyło mi się.  
Dean wewnętrznie przewrócił oczami i natychmiast zrzucił kurtkę, po czym otulił nią ramiona Castiela.  
\- Proszę.  
\- Nie potrzebuję tego, naprawdę – powiedział Castiel, kręcąc głową. Ale nie próbował kurtki zdjąć i na twarzy Deana pojawił się uśmieszek. Po chwili mężczyzna sięgnął do dłoni Castiela i złapał ją.  
Castiel miał suche palce, a Dean dotknął kciukiem miejsca, w którym wnętrze dłoni łączyło się z wierzchem, i odkrył, że ta część była delikatniejsza, bardziej nawilżona.  
\- Stosujesz krem do rąk? – zapytał nauczyciel ze śmiechem.  
\- Muszę używać dużych ilości odkażacza do rąk – wyjaśnił zdawkowo Castiel. – Książek dotyka wielu ludzi. Ilość razy, kiedy to Becky zadzwoniła po chorobowe, bo coś złapała… - westchnął.  
\- Nie osądzam cię, jeśli faktycznie je nawilżasz, przysięgam – Dean zaczynał szurać nogami. Lubił spacerować z Castielem, a im wolniej dostawali się do jego samochodu, tym lepiej. W czasie jazdy nie mogliby się tak trzymać za ręce.   
Castiel przez chwilę był cicho, a jedynym ruchem, jaki Dean zauważył, było uniesienie ręki celem szczelniejszego otulenia się kurtką przy szyi.  
\- Masz jakieś zwierzęta? – zapytał bibliotekarz, gdy tylko skręcili za róg.  
\- Zwierzęta? Nie. Ty masz żółwie albo coś, prawda?  
\- Tak, dwa.  
\- Jak się nazywają?  
Castiel otwarł usta, a potem się roześmiał.  
\- Harry i Sally.  
\- Ach – powiedział Dean. Był bardziej zadowolony z powodu głębokiego śmiechu Castiela, niż rozbawiony tym nawiązaniem, ale mógł je przynajmniej docenić. – Jakie są duże?  
Castiel uniósł rękę.  
\- Mniej więcej wielkości wnętrza dłoni. Są całkiem słodkie.  
\- Założę się – wyszczerzył się Dean.  
W sposobie, w jaki Castiel mówił o swoich żółwiach, wyczuwało się radość. Dean jeszcze nie widział u niego takiego uśmiechu. U innych ludzi tak, ale nie u niego. Mógł go określić tylko jako OJCOWSKI.  
Doszli do samochodu i Dean musiał puścić rękę Castiela, by wyjąć kluczyki z kieszeni kurtki.  
\- Chwila – powiedział zdezorientowany Castiel. – To jest twój?  
Dean spojrzał na niego, po czym rzucił wzrokiem na swojego czarnego Chevroleta i wrócił do Castiela.  
\- Tak?  
\- Ale… - Castiel zmarszczył czoło i skrzyżował ręce, otulając się kurtką niczym czyimiś ramionami. – Ale…?  
\- Ale co, Cas? – Dean otwarł mu drzwi pasażera, pozwolił usiąść, nadal zmarszczonemu, po czym poszedł na drugą stronę. Kiedy już opadł na skórzane siedzenie, westchnął i sięgnął do stacyjki, Castiel marszczył się NADAL.  
\- Ale nie masz wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy – powiedział wreszcie bibliotekarz, kiedy Dean wyjechał na ulicę.  
Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się, ale był to smutny uśmiech.  
\- Nie sprzedam jej. Nieważne, co. Mógłbym zbankrutować i skończyć na ulicy, ale nie ma mowy, bym sobie tę dziecinkę odpuścił. Przy okazji, którędy jechać?  
\- Co?  
\- Którędy do twojego mieszkania?  
\- Och – powiedział Castiel, zerkając na ulicę. – W lewo.  
Dean skręcił, zadowolony z faktu, że nie było nigdzie innych samochodów ani pieszych.  
\- To jest… - Castiel urwał i opadł z powrotem na fotel, zaś Dean uśmiechnął się lekko, gdy usłyszał zaskoczony wdech. Tak, do licha, jego dziecinka była wygodna. – To jest piękny samochód – powiedział wreszcie Castiel, wyraźnie zbity z tropu. – Tu skręć w prawo. A potem w pierwszą w lewo.  
\- Należał do mojego taty – ujawnił Dean, nie spiesząc się z zebraniem myśli, zanim kontynuował. – To jedyne, co wciąż mam… nie tyle po nim, co po mamie. Nie mam żadnych zdjęć, żadnych… Niczego. Tylko samochód.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Castiel. W jego głosie słychać było emocje, a Dean wiedział, że zdradzając Castielowi tę informację wyjaśnił wszystko. Mężczyzna to zrozumiał.  
Jechali w ciszy, dopóki Castiel nie kazał Deanowi stanąć, i nauczyciel podjechał na chodnik, po czym wrócił na ulicę. Obaj się skrzywili, słysząc zgrzytanie nadwozia o krawężnik.  
\- Zazwyczaj traktuję go lepiej – powiedział Dean, gasząc silnik z wciąż skrzywioną twarzą. – Jestem po prostu cholernie śpiący, z reguły nie wstaję i nie jeżdżę o wpół do piątej rano.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Castiel, otwierając swoje drzwi. – A teraz, jeśli za mną pójdziesz, to mam kawę.  
Dean wyszczerzył się, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, i patrzył, jak Castiel wyszedł na chodnik z założonymi rękami, czekając na niego. Dean wysiadł i zamknął samochód, po czym podążył za migoczącymi niebieskimi oczami i wdziękiem człowieka, który je miał.  
Castiel wpuścił się do budynku, podał Deanowi lepką klamkę metalowych drzwi, a potem powiódł ich w górę po wąskich schodach. Nie były oświetlone, ale lśnienie z zewnątrz wystarczyło, aby Dean ujrzał zakręt schodów i wspinał się dalej.  
Nie pachniało tam niczym. Zazwyczaj w klatkach schodowych dominował zapach papierosów albo sików czy czegoś martwego, gnijącego pod płytkami. Ale tutaj nie było graffiti, a każde drzwi w pierwszym korytarzu mieszkań, jaki minęli, miały własną skrzynkę pocztową obok.  
\- Całkiem nieźle się tu urządziłeś, Cas – powiedział Dean, słysząc podziw we własnym głosie. – Czy to tak, jak z moim samochodem? Nie sprzedałbyś za nic?  
\- Nic podobnego – odparł Castiel z uśmiechem, zwracając głowę do Deana, aby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zaczęli się wspinać po drugich schodach, tym razem wyłożonych malowanymi płytkami – miały kolorowe wzory w stylu greckiej ceramiki. – Ale – dodał, znalazłszy się na szczycie schodów i opuszczając głowę, kiedy przystanął – wyprowadzę się stąd za parę tygodni, ponieważ nie mogę sobie dłużej na to mieszkanie pozwolić. Czynsz jest wysoki, a ja zawsze wiedziałem, że to nie było na mój budżet.  
Dean widział, jaki mężczyzna był z tego powodu nieszczęśliwy.  
Castiel skręcił i poprowadził Deana przez otwarte drzwi z szybą bezpieczeństwa we framudze. Ten następny korytarz był najwyższy w budynku, a sklepienie wyłożone było wybielonym i pofałdowanym plastikiem; wnętrze udrapowane było bluszczem przecinającym korytarz i zwisającym w festonach. W ścianach widniały lampy, ale wszystkie były wyłączone.  
Księżyc wisiał z tej strony budynku i korytarz lśnił srebrzystym światłem. Dean dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że gapił się na wystrój, gdy Castiel otwarł swoje frontowe drzwi i wszedł do środka, zostawiając go samego.   
Dean zawahał się. To miejsce było naprawdę piękne. Frontowe drzwi zrobiono z białego mahoniu, a na tym maleńkim piętrze nie znajdowało się żadne inne mieszkanie; Castiel dysponował tu prawdziwą prywatnością. A oprócz tego wszystkiego, miał stąd dziesięć minut spacerem do pracy.  
Castiel znalazł sobie coś wspaniałego. Nawet, jeśli nie znaczyło to dla niego tyle, co samochód dla Deana, to przynajmniej wiedział, że było to dobre. Dean też nie miałby ochoty tracić tego mieszkania.  
Ale wiedział, że Sam zamierzał podzielić się pieniędzmi zarobionymi na sprawie. Castiel mógłby zatrzymać to mieszkanie jeszcze przez kilka miesięcy, co? Ale nie było to permanentne wyjście.  
Dean opuścił głowę i dotknął palcami framugi, głaszcząc kciukiem gładkie drewno. Czuł się źle z powodu Castiela, wiedząc, że w przyszłości dozna kolejnej straty.  
\- Dean, idziesz? Nastawiam kawę – zawołał Castiel. Dean usłyszał szczęk szuflady ze sztućcami. Uśmiechnął się i wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi pchnięciem palców.  
Jego uśmiech nasilił się, kiedy ujrzał otwarte wnętrze. Castiel nie włączył żadnych świateł, ponieważ księżyc całkiem ładnie oświetlał mieszkanie. Na prawo widać było kuchnię bibliotekarza, nowoczesną, ale rustykalną, której szafy wykonano z jakby szarego drewna, komponującego się z jaśniejszymi płytkami za piecykiem. Castiel buszował po wnętrzu, przechodząc od jednej wysepki do drugiej, potem poszedł umyć ręce, pozwalając płynąć gorącej, parującej wodzie.  
Dean zerknął na lewo. W ścianie widniało troje drzwi, z których jedne były odrobinę uchylone, zaś drugie całkiem otwarte. Zrobił krok, aby spojrzeć przez te otwarte, i zobaczył łóżko, na którym zalegał nocny cień. Nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego, po prostu łóżko. Łóżko Castiela.  
Dean odwrócił się i przeszedł przez kuchnię, w której coś głośno brzęczało, po czym znalazł się w salonie. Pokój był przyjemny, jak u Jessici i Sama. Na prawo stała srebrno-brązowa kanapa, nakryta czymś w rodzaju robionej na drutach narzuty. Na wierzchu leżało sztuczne futro, nie ułożone artystycznie, tylko tak, jakby ktoś się tam umościł, by oglądać telewizję.  
Ach, telewizor. Dean obrócił się na miejscu i rozpromienił na widok ogromnego czarnego prostokąta, wiszącego dokładnie między dwoma wystającymi ścianami.  
\- Hej, Cas, co to jest? Czterdzieści cali?  
\- Czterdzieści dwa – zawołał Castiel z kuchni, stukając szafkami. – I HD.  
\- Świetnie – mruknął Dean. Jednak ubolewał nad brakiem odtwarzacza DVD. I dodatkowych głośników, jak u siebie, oraz radia czy odtwarzacza płyt w pokoju.  
Stał tam jednak wysoki regał oraz wyraźnie używany fortepian, razem z wyściełanym aksamitem stołkiem. Długie do podłogi szare zasłony były odciągnięte na boki, ujawniając pod spodem białą firankę… ale wiele więcej tam nie było.  
Na ścianach nie wisiały żadne zdjęcia, brakowało osobistych drobiazgów. Nie było dziecięcych rysunków, korkowych tablic z przypomnieniami, żadnych przypadkowo rozmieszczonych magazynów czy książek na klockowatym stoliku z ciemnego drewna.  
\- Czy ty tu naprawdę mieszkasz, czy… - Dean machnął ręką do Castiela, który wszedł do salonu z tacą zastawioną dwoma kubkami kawy – po prostu tu EGZYSTUJESZ?  
Castiel postawił tacę na stoliku, a Dean wykorzystał chwilę, by podziwiać jego tyłek. Bibliotekarz rozebrał się do koszuli, po czym odłożył swoją kamizelkę oraz skórzaną kurtkę Deana na krawędź sofy.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Chodzi mi o to – powiedział Dean, pokazując palcem na pokój – gdzie są wszystkie twoje rzeczy? Bibeloty czy cokolwiek?  
Castiel zamrugał, szarpiąc za łokcie swojej koszuli w próbie ich odwinięcia.   
\- Nie lubię śmieci.  
\- Nie mam na myśli śmieci, tylko RZECZY. Zdjęcia, pamiątki. Coś, co sprawia, że się uśmiechasz. Coś, co przypomina ci o kimś specjalnym.  
Castiel po prostu tam stał.  
Dean stał również, patrząc na niego. Cisza mówiła wszystko.  
Nikogo nie było.  
\- Nikt? – spytał Dean tak cicho, że ledwo słyszał własny głos.  
Castiel wytrzymał jego wzrok i potrząsnął głową.  
Dean przygryzł sobie wnętrze ust i opuścił wzrok, wciągając powietrze i zerkając na parującą kawę.  
\- Powinniśmy to wypić, zanim wystygnie.  
\- Tak – powiedział szybko Castiel.  
\- Um, ale najpierw, gdzie masz łazienkę? – Dean wyszczerzył się pospiesznie do Castiela, po czym wzruszył ramionami. – Prysznic wezmę później, muszę się tylko trochę obmyć.  
Castiel wskazał głową w stronę trzech drzwi w korytarzu.   
\- Drugie drzwi. Ale nie włączaj wiatraka, sąsiad z dołu po północy zaczyna stukać miotłą w sufit.  
\- Jasne.  
Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi, zanim znalazł włącznik, ale po jakimś przypadkowym macaniu ścian natrafił wreszcie na niego i zamrugał, widząc jasność.  
Łazienka w dużym stopniu przypominała wystrojem kuchnię; płytki były ciemnoszare i lśniące, a wszystko nowoczesne i proste, ale nie w pretensjonalny sposób. Ponownie przypominało to mieszkanie Sama. Dało się w nim żyć. Stałoby się idealne, gdyby ktoś postawił tu mydelniczkę w kształcie żółwia albo coś, pomyślał Dean.  
Rozpiął dżinsy i wziął trochę papieru toaletowego, szybko wycierając swędzące, paskudne zacieki z wewnętrznej strony ud. Zaschnięte nasienie było dość obrzydliwe.  
Kilka minut później wyszedł z łazienki, czując się czystym i świeżym. Na języku nie czuł już ścieków, dzięki płynowi do płukania ust od Castiela.  
Castiel siedział po turecku na sofie, delikatnie popijając kawę. Zerknął w górę, kiedy Dean wszedł do środka, i obaj się uśmiechnęli. Dopiero wtedy nauczyciel zobaczył, że w telewizji leciało coś wyciszonego, i odwrócił się, aby to zobaczyć, siadając obok Castiela.  
\- Kreskówki?  
\- Są lżej strawne, kiedy jestem zmęczony – odparł bibliotekarz.  
Dean mruknął i wziął swoją kawę, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczył, że kubek Castiela był niebieski, a jego zielony, tak, jak jego oczy.  
Zdjął buty i umieścił nogi na sofie, podwijając je tak, że pochylał się w stronę Castiela; łokciem opierał się o tył kanapy, a ramieniem o białą ścianę.  
\- Sądzę, że byłoby trochę smutno, gdybyś stracił to mieszkanie – powiedział. – Niezłe jest, wiesz? Znaczy się, potrzebne mu trochę domowych drobiazgów, ale mogę spróbować się tym zająć, dopóki wciąż tu mieszkasz.  
\- Hm? – Castiel zbyt szybko przełknął kawę, po czym zamrugał. Kiedy spojrzał na Deana, miał lśniące, ciekawe oczy. – Co masz na myśli?  
\- Cóż – Dean wzruszył ramionami. – Uznałem, że wpadnę. Nie mieszkam zbyt daleko stąd. Możesz się u mnie zatrzymać, gdy tylko będziesz potrzebował. Nie jest tam tak miło, jak tutaj, ale… cóż, to też nie jest dom, ale mieszkam tam od jakichś 9 miesięcy, więc…  
Castiel gapił się w kawę, a Dean zaczął myśleć, że właśnie to mężczyzna zwykł robić, kiedy nad czymś rozmyślał. To i marszczył się.  
\- Kiedy mówisz, że twoje mieszkanie nie jest domem, czemu tak myślisz? – zapytał, zwracając się twarzą do Deana.  
Dean wzruszył ramionami, co wyszło niezręcznie, jako że jedno ramię już miał prawie przy uchu.  
\- Mieszkanie Sama jest lepsze. Lubię przebywać z ludźmi, wiesz? Albo ze zwierzęciem, to też by było świetne. Ale moja umowa najmu nie pozwala mi trzymać zwierząt, a nie mogłem znaleźć niczego innego wystarczająco blisko szkoły. Gdyby było choć trochę dalej, niż teraz, nie byłoby mnie stać na benzynę – wzruszył ramionami jeszcze raz, próbując pokazać, że nie było to nic wielkiego. Ledwo o tym rozmyślał, ale skoro już o tym rozmawiali, pozwolił sobie na paskudny wniosek, że był w tej samej sytuacji, co Castiel: nie mógłby sobie pozwolić na mieszkanie, gdyby czynsz nadal rósł.  
\- Dean?  
\- Tak?  
\- Czemu nie weźmiesz połowy tego mieszkania?  
Przez kilka sekund Dean nie uznał tego za faktyczną sugestię.  
\- Co?  
\- Wprowadź się tutaj. Mam zapasową sypialnię, która służy mi za gabinet; mógłbyś tam spać. W ten sposób co miesiąc musielibyśmy płacić tylko połowę czynszu. Zaoszczędziłoby to nam obu parę setek.   
Dean patrzył na Castiela bez wyrazu, żaden z nich nie zwracał uwagi na kolorowe błyski w telewizji.  
\- I co – spytał powoli – bylibyśmy…  
\- Och! – Castiel pokręcił głową i uniósł dłoń, aby powstrzymać myśli Deana o CHŁOPAKU, BYCIU RAZEM czy ZWIĄZKU. – Współlokatorami. Przyjaciółmi.  
Dean wciąż trwał w zawieszeniu, ponieważ to pierwszy raz ktoś mu to zaproponował, a jego początkową reakcją nie było roześmiać się i zerwać z tym, ktokolwiek to był.  
\- Jasne, ale – Dean zerknął w swoją kawę – to nie jest takie proste, bo… - bo… POWODY. – Bo ty i ja… nie jesteśmy tylko… przyjaciółmi – Dean spojrzał Castielowi w oczy i przełknął. – Nie bylibyśmy tylko współlokatorami.  
\- Współlokatorami z korzyściami – poprawił Castiel, uśmiechając się filuternie.  
\- Tak – Dean kiwnął głową, a potem nią potrząsnął. – Nie. – Głęboki oddech. – Ponieważ bylibyśmy współlokatorami z korzyściami… - pochwycił wzrok Castiela i przytrzymał, dokańczając zdanie – i z u-uczuciami.  
Uśmiech Castiela prawie nie zadrżał. Ale jednak trochę.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- W każdym razie to wszystko komplikuje – wyrzucił Dean, wracając do swojej kawy i biorąc pierwszy łyk. Drgnął, czując gładki, kremowy smak. Przełknął i zerknął na Castiela. Ha. Naprawdę nie żartowałeś opowiadając o swoim ekspresie.  
Castiel popatrzył na kubek Deana i pokręcił głową.  
\- Wiem, że, uch, wolisz pić kiepską, ponieważ przypomina ci o domu, ale – urwał i wziął oddech, co Dean rozpoznał jako znak: mężczyzna zamierzał powiedzieć coś przełomowego – ale dom nie musi kojarzyć się z czymś kiepskim.  
Obaj mężczyźni GAPILI się na siebie.  
Deanowi dygotał żołądek. Nie wiedział, czy powodem była kofeina uderzająca mu do głowy, czy po prostu endorfiny, jakie czuł w ciele, kiedy Castiel był w zasięgu jego ust, czy coś innego – ale teraz te motyle trzepotały w nim jak wściekłe.  
\- Ja… - powiedział – będę potrzebował trochę czasu. – Odetchnął przez drżące usta i zagapił się na wirującą piankę płynnego nieba w swoim kubku. – Słuchaj, to nic, nic… uch, nie wiem, po prostu nie sądzę, że mogę ci natychmiast odpowiedzieć.  
\- Dean, masz tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz – powiedział Castiel, gładząc go ciepłą dłonią po udzie i klepiąc zagłębienia w dżinsie. – Ale będę potrzebował odpowiedzi pod koniec przyszłego tygodnia; moja umowa najmu prawie już wyszła.  
Dean chciał mu opowiedzieć o gotówce, jaką zamierzał wręczyć mu Sam. Ale gdyby Sam zmienił zdanie, byłoby to z jego strony chujowe posunięcie. To nie były jego pieniądze, więc nie miał prawa mówić Castielowi, co się z nimi działo.  
Jednak sprawa nadal była aktualna. Dean miał ostateczny termin na podjęcie decyzji i mógł się go równie dobrze trzymać.  
\- Do wtorku – powiedział, pociągając kolejny łyk pysznej kawy. – Dam ci znać do wtorku.  
\- W porządku – skinął głową Castiel, po czym wysączył resztki kawy i zwinął się u boku nauczyciela.  
Dean spojrzał na niego, zobaczył jego piękne rzęsy odbijające kolory z telewizji. Widział pory skóry Castiela oraz zmarszczki pomiędzy brwiami, gdzie zawsze osadzał mu się grymas. Mężczyzna całkowicie się przy nim odprężył.  
Dean opuścił ramię po oparciu kanapy i owinął nim biodro Castiela, ściskając je leciutko. Castiel zachichotał ze zmęczeniem, ocierając się głową o Deana.  
Dean siedział, oglądając jakiś animowany program o kolorowych kucykach i nie mając pojęcia, co mówiły, ponieważ telewizor był wyciszony. Wciąż popijał swoją kawę, czując się coraz przytulniej. Tak, mógł sobie wyobrazić mieszkanie tutaj, ale to nie znaczyło, że był gotów powiedzieć TAK.  
Uniósł z zaskoczeniem brwi, kiedy usłyszał bardzo delikatne chrapanie Castiela.  
Dobra kawa czy nie, kofeina była stuprocentowo bezużyteczna.  
Dean spał już w czasie, kiedy zaczęły się napisy końcowe programu z kucykami, i wciąż nie miał pojęcia, co oglądał. Ale nawet mu się podobało.

\- Bhrg? – Dean obudził się parsknięciem, słysząc jakiś turkotliwy, mamroczący dźwięk oraz okropnie znajomy dźwięk budzika. – Osochozi? – wymamrotał, przez pomyłkę waląc się w twarz.  
\- Uuuch – mruknął Castiel, robiąc dziwne miny do dywanu i prawdopodobnie mając w ustach to samo pokawowe paskudztwo, co on. Jest 7.30, muszę się szykować do pracy.  
\- Że co-? CHOLERA! – Dean zerwał się na nogi, przeklinając swój pęcherz. – Cholera, Cas, ja już powinienem być w pracy.  
\- Och – powiedział Castiel, wstając. Wyglądał na nastroszonego i słodkiego, ale to nie była odpowiednia pora.  
\- Czegoś ty mi, kurwa, dosypał zeszłej nocy do kawy? – miotał się Dean, klepiąc się po kieszeniach w próbie znalezienia telefonu.  
Castiel przez chwilę nie odpowiedział, ale kiedy to zrobił, Dean zapragnął mu przywalić.  
\- Była bezkofeinowa.  
\- Chryste, nie jesteś weganinem czy czymś, co?  
Castiel zagapił się na niego bez wyrazu, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem.  
\- Masz ogromne szczęście, że jesteś śliczny.  
Dean powdzięczył się do niego, po czym złapał swoją kurtkę z kanapy, na której udrapował ją Castiel. W tych kieszeniach też nic. Stracił swój pieprzony telefon. Świetnie.  
Zadzwonił telefon Castiela, a Dean westchnął głośno i pognał do łazienki, ledwo poświęcając chwilę na docenienie wełnianego dywanu pod skarpetkami.  
Zrobił swoje tak szybko, jak mógł, żałując, że nie miał grzebienia czy czegoś podobnego, bo wyglądał dokładnie tak, jakby został zerżnięty od tyłu, a potem jednej nocy spał na dwóch różnych kanapach. Smutne, ale prawdziwe.  
Opłukał sobie twarz, wytarł ją ręcznikiem Castiela, po czym poszedł do salonu po buty.  
\- Tak, tak, rozumiem – powiedział Castiel do swojego telefonu głosem tak ściśniętym, jakby bezskutecznie próbował wtrącić się w słowo komuś po drugiej stronie. – Tak, ale-  
\- Kto to? – zapytał Dean, zawiązując sznurowadła i szczerząc się do krążącego po pokoju Castiela.  
Castiel przewrócił oczami, ale zakrył słuchawkę dłonią i odpowiedział mu szeptem.  
\- To twoja szkoła. Chcą, żebym zajął się twoją klasą.  
Dean sapnął.  
\- Powiedz im, że będę za kwadrans. Cholera.  
\- Tak, mógłbym, tyle tylko… - Castiel zacharczał, po czym praktycznie wrzasnął do słuchawki. – Gilda! Tak, wiem! On będzie tam za kwadrans, nie trzeba się martwić.  
Zapadła cisza, a Dean w połowie drogi do drzwi zwolnił, patrząc, jak Castiel zaczął się uśmiechać.  
\- Skąd wiem? – powiedział, powtarzając wszystko dla dobra Deana. – Bo spędziłem z nim noc.  
Dean spojrzał mu w oczy przez długość pokoju, czując w trzewiach coś lekkiego i pykającego.  
\- Tak – powiedział Castiel, z powrotem gapiąc się w podłogę. – Dobra. Tak.  
Dean złapał za klamkę i przekręcił ją.  
\- Tak, dziękuję. Powiedz Charlie CZEŚĆ ode mnie. Tak. Tak, DOBRZE, Gildo, muszę kończyć-  
Castiel zakończył rozmowę, a Dean usłyszał go biegnącego za sobą, kiedy już wyszedł z mieszkania.  
\- Dean… Dean, zaczekaj!  
Dean zatrzymał się tuż na zewnątrz, szczerząc się, kiedy Castiel podbiegł do niego i objął go tak, by mogli się pocałować. Westchnął i odpłynął, ciepło i kolory wydawały się w nieskończoność rozchodzić mu po ciele. Castiel miał w sobie magię; sprawiał, że Dean był SZCZĘŚLIWY.  
Nauczyciel odetchnął miękko, kiedy Castiel się odsunął, i zwrócił oczy na bladą, starszą panią o fioletowych włosach, zerkającą na nich ze szczytu schodów.  
\- Dzień dobry, pani McKinley – powiedział Castiel uprzejmie.  
\- Dzień dobry – odparła, a na twarzy powoli rozchodził się jej uśmiech. – Miło widzieć, chłopcze, że coś tam masz.  
Dean zamrugał, zaskoczony akcentem, ale zadowolony z drugiego pocałunku, który Castiel złożył mu na ustach.  
\- Teraz idź, Dean, jesteś spóźniony – nalegał bibliotekarz, popychając go w stronę schodów.  
Dean szczerzył się idąc, złapał się poręczy, kiedy mijał kobietę. Skinął jej głową na powitanie, po czym szybciej zszedł na dół.  
\- Dean!  
Dean spojrzał w górę, dotarłszy do pierwszego podestu, który w świetle dziennym wydawał się dużo gładszy. Castiel uśmiechnął się, przechylając się przez barierkę na swoim piętrze, a Dean mu zasalutował.  
\- Przyniosę ci telefon, jeśli go znajdę – powiedział. – Myślę, że wciąż może być w bibliotece.  
\- Dobra.  
\- Teraz idź!  
Dean roześmiał się i pobiegł, podskakując całą drogę.

Dean poczuł ulgę odkrywszy, że Charlie zajęła się jego klasą przez te parę minut jego nieobecności, a na szczęście jeszcze niewiele dzieci się pojawiło. Zazwyczaj był w pracy punkt 7.30, a szybka dyskusja z Charlie powiedziała mu, że tak, ona zadzwoniła na jego telefon i nie dostała odpowiedzi.  
\- Tak, zeszłej nocy gdzieś go zgubiłem – Dean wzruszył ramionami, ruszając do klasy za zaspanym Shaynem. – Sądzę, że się znajdzie.  
\- Gilda powiedziała mi o twoim małym baraszkowaniu – powiedziała Charlie niskim głosem. – OCH, mój Boże. Ważne wieści, co?  
Dean obrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na nią.  
\- Co? Poważnie, kim do cholery jest Gilda?  
Przez chwilę Charlie wyglądała na ciężko urażoną, ale potem jej twarz rozjaśniła się w uśmiechu.  
\- Pracuje w sekretariacie, ty dupku. Flirtowałeś z nią przez prawie dwa lata.  
Deanowi trochę opadła szczęka.  
\- Och. Ta… Gilda. – Na miłość Boską, myślał, że miała na imię JILL. I że była hetero.  
\- I… - Charlie zerknęła na powoli gromadzących się uczniów, po czym skręciła do Deana, kiedy ten pochylił się nad biurkiem. – I jest również moją dziewczyną.  
Dean zamrugał pospiesznie, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze usłyszał.  
\- Dziewczyna czy przyjaciółka?  
Charlie ruszyła ramieniem.  
\- Taka, z którą się umawiam.  
\- Och – Dean ściągnął brwi, krzyżując ramiona. – Sądzę, że do tej pory wszystko w tym dziale sprowadzało się do NIE PYTAJ I NIE MÓW.  
Charlie uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Zatem, uch, lubisz facetów.  
Dean kiwnął głową.  
\- I dziewczyny. Ale głównie Casa.  
Charlie wyglądała, jakby już o tym wiedziała.   
\- Zamierzam wam ładnie powiększyć wasze zdjęcie. Obaj wyszliście świetnie.  
Szczerząc się do podłogi, Dean cicho jej podziękował. Czym było ich wspólne zdjęcie, jeśli nie pierwszą rzeczą do powieszenia u Castiela na ścianie?

Przeszedł przez poranek bez jakichkolwiek udziwnień, ale był niewiarygodnie poirytowany tym, że w czasie lunchu męską szatnię zamknięto na czas sprzątania. Nie wziąwszy prysznica miał wrażenie, że seksualna mgiełka podążała za nim wszędzie, co było niezręczne, jako że miał bliską styczność z dziećmi.  
Naprawdę pogardzał kawą bezkofeinową.  
Pierwsze zajęcia po lunchu zostały mu jednak przerwane pukaniem w drzwi, podczas gdy demonstrował dzieciom podstawy ułamków, dział matematyki, którego nigdy sam nie rozumiał. Przerwa była mile widziana i powiedział dzieciom, że mogły ze sobą rozmawiać tak długo, jak długo używały słów zaczynających się tylko na samogłoski.  
Otwarł drzwi i poczuł się mile zaskoczony.  
\- Cas!  
\- Znalazłem twój telefon czyszcząc kanapę – powiedział Castiel, wręczając Deanowi komórkę. Dean ją wziął i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
\- Dzięki, chłopie. Hej, chciałbyś wejść?  
Castiel przystanął, ale potem kiwnął głową, a Dean cofnął się, by pozwolić mu wejść.  
\- Pan Godson!  
Dzieciaki były niemal tak samo zadowolone na widok Castiela, jak Dean, i nauczyciel zaśmiał się, kiedy Marvin zerwał się z krzesła, by przywrzeć Castielowi do boku. Castiel poklepał chłopczyka po głowie, po czym zagonił go z powrotem na miejsce.  
Marvin jednak nie posłuchał, po prostu kręcił się w pobliżu, uśmiechając się do obu mężczyzn.  
\- Wasze zapachy się wymieszały – powiedział. – Panie Winchester, pachnie pan dzisiaj jak pan Godson, a pan Godson jak pan Winchester.  
Dean odetchnął z zakłopotaniem, ale odprężył się, kiedy Castiel popatrzył na niego promiennie.  
\- To jest dziwne, nieprawdaż? – powiedział bibliotekarz gładkim głosem, spoglądając na Deana.  
\- Jasne – Dean przełknął ślinę. – Naprawdę szurnięte. Teraz, uch, chodź, dzieciaku, wracaj na swoje miejsce.  
Marvin poszedł, roztaczając wokół aurę radosnego mądrali.  
\- Wynocha z mojej klasy – powiedział Dean pokątnie do Castiela, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Idź, później pogadamy.  
Castiel kiwnął głową, uchylając dzieciom niewidzialnego kapelusza, na co maluchy zaczęły wiwatować, po czym odszedł. Dean wyluzował nieco, ale wciąż czuł się rozdrażniony. Nie było mu dobrze mieszać seks ze szkołą lub seks i dzieci. Niw uważał, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek byłby w stanie wpuścić tu Castiela ponownie, jeśliby się najpierw nie umyli.  
Westchnął i wrócił do lekcji, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć, że dzieciaki były równie zdekoncentrowane, jak on. Na koniec zajęć zagonił je do czytania i wszystko poszło gładko. Matematyka nie była jego silną stroną, nawet na poziomie trzeciej klasy.  
Podczas gdy dzieci czytały swoje książki, Dean usiadł z powrotem na krześle, położył nogi na biurku i otwarł telefon. Pochwalił żywotność baterii, która wciąż była w połowie pełna. Miał jedną nową wiadomość.  
Otwarł ją i odkrył, że była od Sama, który sprezentował mu warte 50 dolarów doładowanie. Jasna cholera, Sam był najlepszym bratem na świecie.  
Dean wyszczerzył się i zaczął mu pisać wiadomość.  
DEAN: DZIĘKI ZA KASĘ, MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE WIESZ, IŻ ZATRZYMAM TAMTE 20 DOLCÓW GOTÓWKĄ.  
Odpowiedź przyszła zaledwie minutę później, a Dean zakrył sobie usta dłonią, uśmiechając się.  
SAMUUUŚ: NIE MA ZA CO. NIE JESTEŚ TERAZ W KLASIE?  
DEAN: OBIJAM SIĘ.  
SAMUUUŚ: WRACAJ DO PRACY, ZANIM NA CIEBIE DONIOSĘ, PALANCIE.  
Dean nawet nie trudził się odpisywaniem, ponieważ uznał, że Sam MÓGŁBY naprawdę na niego donieść. Najlepszy brat na świecie, jasne, ale czasami był też wredny. W najlepszy możliwy sposób.  
Jednak Dean nie zdołał zbyt długo utrzymać telefonu zamkniętego. 50 dolarów kredytu to było najwięcej, co kiedykolwiek miał na raz, i pokusa była zbyt wielka.  
Wszedł w swoją skrzynkę odbiorczą i wybrał ODPOWIEDZ na pierwszą wiadomość od Castiela, po czym napisał pierwsze, co mu przyszło do głowy.  
DEAN: SZKODA, ŻE CIĘ TU NIE MA, ABYM MÓGŁ CI POSSAĆ…  
Nacisnął WYŚLIJ, rozglądając się po klasie, czy ktoś to zauważył. Dzieciaki skupiały się na swoich książkach, ale tak, wiedział, że nie powinien tego robić. Może to było częścią frajdy.  
Zostałby wylany, gdyby ktoś się dowiedział.  
Wiedział, że nie powinien nawet otwierać telefonu, gdy przyszła odpowiedź. Ale zrobił to.  
SAMUUUŚ: PRZYPUSZCZAM, ŻE TO NIE BYŁO DO MNIE. Wracaj do pracy, do cholery.]  
Deana zmroziło; zdjął nogi z biurka i zamiast tego pochylił się nad nim.  
Choleeeera.  
Upewnił się, że tym razem NA PEWNO wybrał Castiela, zanim wysłał mu następną wiadomość.  
DEAN: ZASADA NR 1 – WYSYŁAJĄC EROTYCZNE WIADOMOŚCI UPEWNIJ SIĘ, ŻE NIE WYSYŁASZ ICH WŁASNEMU BRATU.  
Dean oparł się na łokciu i przetarł sobie dłonią usta, jeżąc swój dwudniowy zarost. Niech to, kurwa, szlag, to był najbardziej niezręczny dzień w jego życiu.  
CASTIEL: TAK, ZESZŁEGO WIECZORU SIĘ TEGO NAUCZYŁEM. WIADOMOŚĆ O WANNIE, JAKĄ CI WYSŁAŁEM, NAJPIERW POSZŁA DO GABRIELA, DLATEGO WCZEŚNIEJ WRÓCIŁ DO DOMU.  
Dean parsknął w dłoń i podniósł wzrok w poszukiwaniu pytających spojrzeń dzieci. Choć było czysto, uznał, że naprawdę nie powinien odpisywać. Sam miał rację, a Dean na dowód tego czuł pełznący mu po szyi rumieniec. Z powrotem do pracy.

Tydzień minął, zanim Dean zauważył, i w sobotę wieczorem leżał w łóżku, gapiąc się na zalany sufit i zastanawiając się nad tym, co robił ze swoim życiem.  
Kochał swoją pracę. Uwielbiał pracować z dziećmi i uwielbiał atmosferę, jaka otaczała szkołę. Nienawidził się za to, że w tym roku pozwolił swemu zapałowi przygasnąć i że dopiero kilka miesięcy temu nauczył się imion dzieci, w nadziei, że brak przywiązania ułatwiłby mu życie, kiedy one poszłyby dalej.  
Ale gdy tylko pojawił się Castiel, on nauczył się imion dzieci, poznał ich zainteresowania i plany, co lubiły, a czego nie. POZNAŁ je. Zapał mu wrócił.  
Castiel naprawdę mu to DAŁ, a przy wszystkim innym, co dał oprócz tego, był w życiu Deana prawdziwym darem.  
Dean tak naprawdę już wiedział, jaka będzie jego odpowiedź na pytanie Castiela. Ale nie mógł jej po prostu powiedzieć. Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, jak DOBRZE się czuł. Dziwnie było o tym myśleć, ale to, jak Castiel sprawiał, że czuł się szczęśliwy, seksowny, zadowolony… to wszystko wydawało się za łatwe.   
Gdzie tkwił haczyk? Gdzie mógł go spotkać zawód? Gdzie mogło to pójść źle?  
Ponieważ w życiu Deana nie było niczego dobrego, co by się w pewnym momencie nie zjebało. Sam fakt, że Castiel był dla niego taki dobry, oznaczał, że miało to pójść tak strasznie źle, że to by go złamało na zawsze. Takie było życie Deana, tak było zawsze.  
Nie wiedział, jak długo mógł to odwlekać, zanim będzie musiał coś zrobić. Nie był typem człowieka, który przeczekiwał wszystko i miał nadzieję, że się samo skończy. Na dobre czy na złe, wkrótce w pewnej chwili musiałby oznajmić Castielowi swoją decyzję – taką decyzję, która zmieniłaby jego życie, i wiedział o tym.

DEAN: JUTRO ZAMIERZAM PRZECZYTAĆ DZIECIAKOM KSIĄŻKĘ O PINGWINACH. POWINIENEM COŚ WIEDZIEĆ?  
Telewizor został niemal natychmiast wyciszony, a kubek z gorącą czekoladą stanął na stole, kiedy bibliotekarz sięgnął po komórkę. W pokoju przez chwilę panowała cisza, gdy mężczyzna się zastanawiał. Potem zaczął klikać.  
CASTIEL: UPEWNIJ SIĘ, ŻE CZYTASZ JĄ SPOKOJNIE. I NIE BAW SIĘ W KAZNODZIEJĘ.  
DEAN: KAZNODZIEJĘ? CO TO DOKŁADNIE JEST ZA KSIĄŻKA?  
Bibliotekarz westchnął, ale uśmiechał się przy tym.  
CASTIEL: NIE ZAJRZAŁEŚ DO NIEJ?  
Odpowiedź zajęła mniej czasu, niż mężczyźnie sięgnięcie po kubek.  
DEAN: CZY TO JEST KSIĄŻKA O PINGWINACH-GEJACH? CHŁOPIE.  
Bibliotekarz roześmiał się.  
CASTIEL: DEAN, TO WSPANIAŁA KSIĄŻKA. MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ UDANE ZAJĘCIA.  
DEAN: DZIĘKI.  
W mieszkaniu bibliotekarza ponownie zapanowała cisza, ale mężczyzna nie robił telewizora głośno. Czekał. I czekał.  
DEAN: PRZY OKAZJI, WCIĄŻ NIE JESTEM PEWIEN ODPOWIEDZI. POGADAMY WE WTOREK. TERAZ IDĘ SPAĆ, MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE BĘDZIESZ MIAŁ UDANĄ NOC.  
CASTIEL: TY TEŻ. ŚPIJ DOBRZE.  
Nastała kolejna długa cisza, a bibliotekarz uśmiechnął się i przywrócił głos w telewizorze. Z zaskoczeniem usłyszał kolejne brzęczenie telefonu, ale wiedział, że będzie ostatnie.  
DEAN: <3

Dzieciaki nie CHCIAŁY czytać ilustrowanej książki o pingwinach, bo były na to ZA STARE.  
Dean potrzebował dwóch tygodni, by się do niej zabrać, a one mu niczego nie ułatwiały.  
\- Pan Godson NALEGAŁ, bym ją wam przeczytał, jasne? No dalej, ludzie, nie bądźcie tym złym lwem z filmu o lwach.  
\- Skazą – powiedziała Sandy, siadając wreszcie na dywanie u stóp Deana. – To najbardziej spoko lew.  
\- Zło nie jest spoko – odparł Dean, szczerząc się, kiedy inne dzieci dołączyły do Sandy. – Skaza jest spoko tylko dlatego, że ma brytyjski akcent i śpiewa najlepsze piosenki.  
\- Nie! – Travis wybiegł naprzód i usiadł wyprostowany z dłońmi na kolanach. – Najlepsza jest piosenka Simby. STRASZNIE JUŻ BYĆ TYM KRÓLEM CHCĘ-  
\- Stop, stop, stop – rzucił się Dean, machając rękami do dzieci, które wszystkie zaczęły śpiewać. – Lekcje muzyki są dopiero jutro, do tego czasu sobie darujmy, dobra?  
Travis westchnął dramatycznie, zapadając się w sobie, podczas gdy reszta dzieci chichotała.  
\- Świetnie. Zatem – Dean umościł się wygodnie na swoim czerwonym worku i popatrzył na okładkę książki na swoich kolanach.  
\- A TANGO DAJE TROJE – uniósł książkę w stronę klasy, obracając ją tak, aby wszyscy mogli zobaczyć. Jeszcze nigdy nie czytał na głos książki z obrazkami, ale uznał, że będzie to w dużym stopniu to samo, co czytanie zwykłej, ale przewrócił ją tak, żeby obrazki były widoczne.  
Westchnął, zanim ją otwarł. Wiedział, co było w środku. Nie przeczytał jej wcześniej, jednak przekartkował wystarczająco, aby zyskać ogólne pojęcie, i wciąż się zastanawiał, ilu rodziców poskarży się na zawartość.  
Nie, żeby takie rzeczy powinny zostać zakazane, ale wiedział, że niektórzy ludzie niechętnie odnosili się do tego całego „wczesnego narażania”. Jego zdaniem była to gówno prawda. Ale wolałby nie budzić śpiącego olbrzyma.  
Nie bądź kaznodzieją, przypomniał sobie.  
Otwarłszy książkę przerzucił kilka stron ze szczegółami wydawniczymi i uniósł ją otwartą na pierwszej ilustracji. Przedstawiała mewy na wielkiej skale w zoo w Central Parku. Dean nigdy tam nie był, ale słyszał dobre rzeczy.  
Potem przewrócił stronę, by przeczytać pierwszą linijkę.  
\- W centrum Nowego Jorku znajduje się wielki park zwany Central Park.  
Czytał dalej, opowiadając klasie o tym, że wszystkie zwierzęta w zoo miały rodziny. Dzieci się nie nudziły (sprawdził), ale to tempo było odmienne od tego, do czego wszyscy przywykli. Materiał czytelniczy stawał się ostatnimi czasy zwięźlejszy, mądrzejszy i bardziej skomplikowany, więc czytanie tego było prawdopodobnie ogromnym krokiem wstecz.  
Ale Dean zaczął odkrywać, że było na odwrót.  
Było to coś odświeżającego. Relaksującego. Miło było móc poczytać coś prostego i łatwego i potraktować to POWAŻNIE. To była prawdziwa historia, a tylko dlatego, że skierowano ją do młodszej widowni, nie oznaczała, że nie była interesująca czy zabawna dla dzieci. Albo dla Deana.   
Kiedy doszedł do siódmej strony, poczuł w żołądku kojarzące mu się z Castielem motyle.  
\- Dwa pingwiny w pingwiniarni były trochę inne – przeczytał, przełykając ślinę i podziwiając słodki rysunek z dwoma pingwinami stojącymi przy sobie i rzucającymi sobie zainteresowane spojrzenia, które Dean całkowicie rozumiał. – Jeden nazywał się Roy, a drugi Silo.  
\- Mój brat ma na imię Silo – powiedziała Nellie.  
\- Dobrze dla niego, a teraz ciii – Dean spojrzał na nią łagodnie, uśmiechnął się na widok jej rumieńca i wrócił do strony, odczytując kolejne zdanie. – Roy i Silo byli dwoma chłopcami. Ale wszystko robili razem. Kłaniali się sobie. – Travis i Alid ukłonili się, a Dean zaśmiał się i wskazał gestem na resztę. – No dalej. Ukłońcie się wszyscy.  
Dzieci odwróciły się do siebie nawzajem tak, jak pingwiny na obrazku, i pochyliły głowy, machając swoimi wyobrażonymi płetwami.  
Dean kontynuował, szczerząc się.  
\- Spacerowali razem.  
Uniósł rękę, aby powstrzymać dzieciaki, które gromadnie wstały i oddaliły się.  
\- Hej. Dobra, rozumiemy. Pochodźcie palcami po podłodze albo coś.  
Tak też dzieci zrobiły, a Dean z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową.   
\- Śpiewali do siebie…  
\- STRASZNIE JUŻ BYĆ TYM KRÓLEM CHCĘĘĘ-  
Dean zgrzytnął zębami i wytrzymał, kiedy klasa wykonała piskliwą wersję ostatniej zwrotki tej cholernej piosenki z KRÓLA LWA. Nigdy jej zbytnio nie lubił. Piosenka Skazy była lepsza.  
Wzdychając ze zmęczeniem Dean wrócił do czytania ostatniego zdania na stronie.  
\- I pływali razem.  
Dzieci udały pływanie na podłodze. No dobra.  
\- Nie spędzali zbyt wiele czasu z dziewczynkami pingwinami, a one nie spędzały zbyt wiele czasu z nimi. Zamiast tego Roy i Silo oplatali się szyjami. Ich dozorca, pan Gram- uch, Gramzay, zauważył ich obu i pomyślał „Muszą być zakochani”.  
Dean czekał na skargę. Albo na chóralne BEEE.  
Ale nic nie nastąpiło.  
Przewrócił stronę i wziął oddech, aby czytać dalej.  
\- Roy i Silo obserwowali, jak inne pingwiny zakładały domy. Wobec tego zbudowali kamienne gniazdo dla siebie. Każdej nocy spali tam razem, tak, jak inne pingwinie pary.  
Deana skręcało w brzuchu. Mniej chodziło o to, jak dzieci to przyjmowały – wydawały się bardzo spokojne – a bardziej o tę KSIĄŻKĘ.  
Gniazda. Domy. Pingwiny-geje.  
Dean rozumiał wskazówki i rozpoznawał paralele, kiedy jakieś widział.  
\- Każdego ranka – ciągnął dalej, po czym urwał, by oczyścić zachrypnięte gardło – każdego ranka Roy i Silo budzili się razem. Ale pewnego dnia zobaczyli, że inne pary mogły zrobić coś, czego oni nie mogli.  
Dean oblizał się, po czym zwrócił do zaabsorbowanych uczniów.  
\- Jak sądzicie, czego nie mogli zrobić?  
Po paru sekundach kilkoro dzieci rozbrzmiało zbiorowym wnioskiem. Dean wyłapał z tego „jajko”, „jajka”, „znieść jajko”.  
\- Zgadza się, nie mogli znieść jajka. Czemu?  
\- Bo obaj są chłopcami.  
Dean ugryzł się w język.  
\- Tak. Tak, racja. Tylko dziewczynki mogą składać jaja.  
Umilkł na chwilę, wessawszy sobie wargę do wnętrza ust. Czuł się dość melancholijnie. Książki z obrazkami nie miały wprawiać ludzi w taki nastrój, wiedział o tym. Nie powinien czuć się jak gówno ani tak, że powinien tę książkę zamknąć i zamiast niej poczytać dzieciakom Pottera.  
\- I… - przerwał sobie własne myśli i wrócił do książki. – Mama pingwin składała jajko. Ona i tata pingwin na zmianę je ogrzewali, aż wreszcie się wykluwało. I wtedy pojawiało się pingwiniątko.  
Dean z uśmiechem zapatrzył się na podłogę.  
\- Czy ktoś z was widział kiedyś małego pingwinka?  
\- Nieee – odparła klasa smutnym chórkiem.  
\- Ja raz widziałem – Dean na chwilę zamknął książkę, zamykając ją wokół kciuka. – W takim zoo, jak to w Nowym Jorku. Był puchaty, niezdarny i naprawdę słodki. Trochę jak wy.  
Klasa zachichotała, a Dean poczuł z tego powodu zadowolenie. Otwarł książkę ponownie.  
\- Gdzie to byliśmy…? – wymamrotał. – Ach, tutaj. Roy i Silo nie mieli jajka do wysiadywania i ogrzewania…  
Książka ciągnęła się dalej. Była w każdym calu tak cudowna, jak to Castiel zapowiedział, a Dean próbował nie czuć się winnym z powodu tego, że pozwolił sobie tak myśleć. Smutne pingwiny wysiadywały cholerną SKAŁĘ i tylko smutniały coraz bardziej, kiedy się nie wykluwała. Ale ich dozorca zauważył to i dał im jajko do zaadoptowania.  
Dean cieszył się szczęściem pingwinów. Oczywiście, że tak.  
Pingwiny ogrzewały jajko, dopóki się nie wykluło, a Dean namówił dzieci, by odegrały wykluwanie się. To też zyskało sobie kilka szczęśliwych twarzy. Niesamowite.  
\- Mała miała puchate białe piórka i zabawny czarny dziób – przeczytał Dean z uśmiechem. – Teraz Roy i Silo byli ojcami.  
Uśmiech Deana zadrżał. Jego i Casa gniazdo składałoby się prawdopodobnie z nich obu wysiadujących bezużyteczną skałę, dzień w dzień, tego był pewien. Nigdy nie dostaliby pingwina, żaden z nich nie był tego rodzaju człowiekiem. Dean się na to nie pisał, nie sądził też, że Cas by chciał.  
Czytał dalej.  
\- „Nazwiemy ją Tango” – zdecydował pan Gramzay – „ponieważ do Tango trzeba dwóch”.  
Zgadza się, pomyślał Dean. Tango na kanapie. Tango na łóżku. Tango na jadalnym stole.  
Okej, ten ciąg myśli musiał się natychmiast zatrzymać.  
Odchrząknął i przewrócił stronę.  
Pingwiny wychowały dziecko, nauczyły ją wszystkiego, co pingwiny miały robić. Dzieci ponownie wykonały swoje podłogowe akrobacje, kiedy Dean czytał o „śpiewaniu, jedzeniu, spaniu”.  
\- Tango była pierwszym pingwinem w zoo, który miał dwóch tatusiów.  
Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc wokół siebie szczęśliwe twarze i czując się NAPRAWDĘ zadowolonym, że nie musiał czegoś wyjaśniać czy dyskutować. Wiedział, że byłby gwałtownie walczył z KAŻDYM, kto by powiedział, że dwa pingwiny-samce nie mogły razem wychowywać dziewczynki. Niezależnie od czyichś przekonań religijnych czy zasad moralnych dwóch dobrych ojców lub dwie dobre matki były lepszymi opcjami niż w ogóle brak rodziców.  
Książka zaczęła opisywać, jak Tango zdrowo dorosła, dziękuję bardzo. Pływanie, śpiewanie, zabawianie zwiedzających. Pingwinie sprawy.  
W książce znajdowała się piękna ilustracja, przedstawiająca całą pingwinią rodzinę na skałach, oświetloną przygaszonym pomarańczowym zachodem słońca. Obraz był ciepły i pełen miłości i gdzieś głęboko w Deanie znowu zaczęło bulgotać coś ważnego.  
\- Wieczorem trzy pingwiny wracały do gniazda – powiedział Dean, tylko w połowie skupiony na książce.  
Castiel poprosił go o WPROWADZENIE SIĘ DO NIEGO. To był wielki krok. Spotkali się ledwo trzy razy. Znali się od miesiąca.  
Ale ludzie schodzili się razem po krótszym związku. Żenili się w Vegas tej samej nocy, kiedy się poznali (ale, wiecie, to Vegas. Trochę jak inna planeta.).  
Castiel miał powody, aby zapytać. Dean miał powody, gdyby zdecydował się odmówić. To było zbyt wielkie. Za dużo. Za bardzo prawdziwe.  
Nie przywiązuj się, bo będzie bardziej boleć, gdy to stracisz.  
Ale Dean przypomniał sobie puste ściany we wspaniałym mieszkaniu Castiela. Było miłe, ale nie było domem. Zapraszało tylko dlatego, że Castiel był w środku. Gdyby go tam nie było, stałoby się zaledwie MIEJSCEM.  
Podobnie, gdyby Castiel nie zajmował serca Deana, byłoby ono tylko MIEJSCEM. Puste ściany. Nic przyczepionego do lodówki. Tylko Sammy, wpadający od czasu do czasu.  
\- Panie Winchester?  
\- Hm? – Dean wrócił do rzeczywistości, zastając dziesięć niedużych, wpatrzonych w siebie twarzy. – Co?  
\- Zamierza pan skończyć tę historię?  
Dean, mrugając, spojrzał na zapadającą mu się na kolanach książkę.  
\- Co? Och, tak. To.  
Zwlekał przez kilka sekund, próbując się zamiast tego zorientować, co, do licha, działo mu się w głowie.  
\- Hej, uch, dzieciaki?  
\- Tak, panie Winchester?  
\- Jeśli… - Dean spuścił wzrok, nie mając odwagi na kogokolwiek patrzeć. – Dobra, powiedzmy, że cofamy się w czasie i że Roy i Silo dopiero się poznali. Widzieli się parę razy i, uch, naprawdę się polubili. Pływali, śpiewali, i… ocierali się o siebie szyjami tak, jak w książce – zerknął kątem oka na twarze dzieci, wiedząc, że wciąż słuchały. – Co, jeśli, um, jeśli Roy spytałby Silo, czy tamten nie chciałby założyć gniazda. A Silo, wiecie, nie ma pewności, czy jest na to gotowy. Bo… zanim poznał Roya, nigdy wcześniej nie chciał zakładać gniazda. Z nikim. Z dziewczynką czy z chłopcem.  
Klasa milczała, więc Dean ujął to jako pytanie.  
\- Co Silo powinien zrobić? Powinien powiedzieć tak, że pomoże założyć gniazdo, nawet, jeśli nie wie, co się wydarzy, czy raczej trwać przy tym, z czym… z czym czuje się wygodnie?  
Dean powoli oderwał wzrok od dywanu, przenosząc go na buty dzieci, potem na ich skrzyżowane nogi, na kolana, wreszcie na ich twarze. Wszystkie się gapiły.  
Marvin powoli uniósł rękę.  
Dean spojrzał na niego i kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak.  
\- Panie Winchester, czy pan w ogóle PRZECZYTAŁ tę książkę?  
Dean zamrugał i ściągnął brwi.  
\- Tak? O co chodzi?  
\- Jeśli Silo nie zbuduje z Royem gniazda, to Tango się nie urodzi. Nie będzie miała żadnych tatusiów.  
Dean przełknął z takim wysiłkiem, że uszy mu drgnęły.   
\- Sądzę, że byłaby przez to sierotą. Tak… - potrząsnął głową, z powrotem gapiąc się na książkę. – Tak, nie, to jest złe. Nie chcemy, żeby Tango była sierotą.  
\- Panie Winchester?  
Dean ponownie popatrzył na Marvina, odnosząc wrażenie, że chłopiec wiedział dużo więcej, niż powinien.  
\- Czy pan Godson zaproponował panu założenie gniazda? – spytał Marvin.  
Deanowi opadła szczęka.  
\- C- Nie, Marvin, jesteśmy ludźmi, ludzie nie mają… - sapnął i zamknął usta. Marvin posyłał mu takie spojrzenie, jakim zazwyczaj obdarzał go Sammy, kiedy wyraźnie wiedział, że wygrał kłótnię, zanim się zaczęła. Mina prawnika. Dean popatrzył na trzymaną w rękach książkę. Na początku uśmiechnął się słabo, ale potem nie zdołał się powstrzymać i uśmiech rozlał mu się na twarzy niczym promień słońca. - Tak. Zaproponował.   
\- AAACH – zamruczały dzieci i szczerze, Dean niemal podskoczył zszokowany.  
\- Co się tak cieszycie? – zapytał, jednocześnie się marszcząc i szeroko uśmiechając. – W końcu nie zamierzamy adoptować jajka.  
\- Pewnego dnia byście mogli – powiedziała Sandy, uśmiechając się radośnie.   
Dean zagapił się na nią, niezdolny przestać się szczerzyć.  
\- Uch. Może. Boże, to szaleństwo.  
\- Czas skończyć książkę! – dobiegł zdecydowany głos Shayne’a, a Dean sapnął.  
\- Okej, w porządku – nauczyciel wrócił do strony, na której skończył. – I ani słowa nikomu na temat tego, co wam właśnie powiedziałem, to już uzgodnione.  
\- Tak, panie Winchester – padła psotna odpowiedź.  
Został do przeczytania tylko jeden paragraf. Dean zrobił to powoli, delektując się tym.  
\- Tam wszyscy się do siebie przytulali i, tak jak wszystkie inne pingwiny w pingwiniarni oraz wszystkie inne zwierzęta w zoo i rodziny w wielkim mieście wokół nich, szli spać.  
Dean przełknął i przeszedł do ostatniej strony. Właśnie tę przeczytał zeszłej nocy, kiedy leżał w łóżku i pisał do Casa.  
\- Wszystkie wydarzenia opisane w tej książce są prawdą – zaczął, czytając na głos informacje na temat pingwinów cesarskich. Pod koniec strony uśmiechał się tak jasno, że twarz go bolała.  
Znał swoją odpowiedź i była ona tak oczywista, że ośmiolatek wiedział o niej lepiej od niego. Gdyby tego samego rozumowania nie można było zastosować do problemów matematycznych, odniósłby wrażenie, że to coś znaczyło.  
A mimo to. ZNAŁ swoją odpowiedź. Nieważne, na jakie sposoby powtarzał sobie to pytanie, naprawdę okazywała się prosta.  
Nie mógł czekać na Wtorek Z Nowościami. Każdy dzień powinien być Wtorkiem Z Nowościami.  
Prawdę mówiąc nie mógł czekać dłużej, niż zajęło zegarowi dotarcie do godziny 12.15, kiedy to zadzwonił dzwonek oznajmiający przerwę na lunch. Zagonił dzieci na korytarz i poszedł zapukać do drzwi klasy Charlie.  
Zostawił jej na biurku swoją torbę do przechowania i czekał, by się poskarżyła.  
Ale nie zrobiła tego.  
\- Winchester, łap go.  
Dean odwrócił się i pobiegł.  
Nie był to nawet ten rodzaj biegania, który oznaczał, że zamierzał się tam dostać wcześniej, po prostu dzięki temu czuł się bardziej zdeterminowany.  
Minął korytarze i zakręcił się wokół spieszących się dzieci, wokół zaskoczonych nauczycieli.  
Usłyszał za sobą czyjś wrzask „Tylko dlatego, że jesteś nauczycielem, nie oznacza, że jesteś wyjątkiem od zasady nie-biegać-po-korytarzu!”, ale nie mógł zrobić poza krzyknięciem przeprosin i dalszym biegiem.  
Ponieważ to było ważne. To był jego cholerny romantyczny moment.  
Wtedy właśnie przedarł się przez ściany i wypadł przez drzwi na światło słoneczne, czując się odrodzonym, wiedząc, że miał gdzieś być. Dudnił butami w ulicę, a rytm jego ulubionych piosenek uderzał razem z nimi.  
Wtedy zyskał podkład muzyczny, właśnie wtedy musiał przebiec środkiem ruchliwej ulicy, a świat przesuwał się obok tak, że samochód nie zdołałby go uderzyć, gdyby ruszył się o kilka cali na lewo. Wówczas rytm stał się cięższy, wówczas zaczął narastać chór, który unosił widownię z siedzeń, ponieważ zamierzał to, kurwa, ZROBIĆ.  
Zamierzał do niego iść i dać mu swoją odpowiedź.  
Ponieważ ZNAŁ tę odpowiedź.  
Pobiegł do biblioteki z mocno bijącym sercem i gardłem zdartym od dyszenia, na plecach pod koszulą czuł pot. Nie zauważył. Nie przejął się.  
Już od lat nie biegał przez piętnaście minut na raz. Prawie go to zabiło, a wiedział, i była to paralela do wszystkiego innego, co wiedział, że zamierzał zacząć biegać, tak, jak Cas. Czuł to potężnie w sobie; był niczym sprężyna rozwijająca się z każdym krokiem i CZUŁ to. Wcześniej nie POCZUŁ niczego tak bardzo. To było coś pięknego i pierwotnego i chciał się tak czuć codziennie.  
Szklane drzwi biblioteki odbijały kształty mijających samochodów i Dean bardzo ostrożnie uniknął ostatnich pojazdów, pędząc resztką sił tak, że dobiegł do drzwi, zanim serce mu nie siadło.  
Wewnątrz padł na kolana, wciągając oddech, który palił go w gardło. Zadrżał i zmusił się do wstania; był tak blisko.  
Uniósł głowę i O CHOLERA.  
Tym razem biblioteka nie była pusta. Przebywali w niej ludzie – uczniowie, starsze panie, biznesmeni, nastolatki, ludzie, których Dean znał z poprzedniej pracy w całodobowej knajpce. Ludzie byli WSZĘDZIE.  
I był Castiel, lśniący niczym ognisty kaganek, stojący za biurkiem i podający mężczyźnie stertę książek, brzmienie jego głosu ginęło w odległości między nim a Deanem. Uśmiechał się, ale nie był to uśmiech, jaki zawsze mu posyłał.  
Dean stał tam tępo, dysząc ciężko i czując kroplisty pot na skórze. Wytarł sobie twarz rękawem, usiłując przełknąć powietrze.  
Przebiegł całą tę drogę tylko po to, żeby tu stać i się gapić.  
Castiel go nie zobaczył.  
Dean nie ruszył się z miejsca, dopóki puls nie wrócił mu do normy, dopóki nie przestał się pocić i dopóki Castiel nie obsłużył ostatniej osoby w kolejce. W bibliotece była masa innych ludzi, ale nikt na niego nie czekał.  
Nikt poza Deanem.  
Dean podszedł do biurka, czując galaretkę zamiast nóg, w oczach mu pływało, a grunt zdawał się być bliżej, niż powinien. Złapał się krawędzi biurka, opanowując się.  
\- Cas.  
Castiel spojrzał sponad komputera i szerzej otwarł oczy.  
\- Witaj, Dean.  
\- Cześć – wyszczerzył się Dean, żałując, że nie umiał się kontaktować telepatycznie. Wszystko było w jego głowie, ale jak to miał z niej wyjąć?  
\- Okej, uch – wymamrotał, biorąc bloczek karteczek samoprzylepnych. – Zamierzam zostawić… swoją odpowiedź tutaj. A ty… - przełknął, dyszał przez kilka sekund, po czym sięgnął po długopis – nie waż się na nią patrzeć, dopóki mnie tu nie będzie, jasne?  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział Castiel. Głos mu zadrżał.  
DO DIABŁA, pomyślał Dean. Cas nie wiedział, co on zamierzał powiedzieć. Dla niego było to takie oczywiste, ale Castiel nie wiedział.  
Dean podniósł bloczek tak, aby Castiel nie widział jego pisania. Ręka mu zadrżała, gdy przyłożył długopis do papieru, i dwukrotnie przeczytał kwestie, na wypadek, gdyby nie wyglądał na wystarczająco zdecydowanego.  
Chodziło o więcej niż mieszkanie. Nie chodziło o dzielenie się czynszem czy przestrzenią. Chodziło o wspólne życie, a Dean wiedział, że obaj byli tego świadomi.   
Jego życie miało się zmienić i było to w porządku.  
Czuł, że było W PORZĄDKU.  
Dean oderwał karteczkę, wciąż ją ukrywając. Odłożył bloczek i długopis i spojrzał przelotnie na liścik. Potem wyciągnął rękę i przykleił go Castielowi do czoła.  
\- Nie patrz, dopóki nie pójdę – powtórzył.  
Potem odszedł. Minął szklane drzwi, puszczając przodem starszego mężczyznę, gdy czujniki rozsunęły wejście, i podążył za nim na zewnątrz. Włożył ręce w kieszenie dżinsów i odetchnął.  
Stanął na chodniku i ruszył z powrotem do szkoły.  
\- Dean! – szklane drzwi łupnęły, otwarte wbrew woli czujników. – Dean!  
Dean odwrócił się, oczekując czegoś, ale nie tego.  
Usta zderzyły się z jego ustami, ramiona objęły mu barki, na biodrze poczuł udo. Przez chwilę stał oszołomiony, po czym zaczął odwzajemniać pocałunek.  
Na papierze w ręce Castiela, rozmazane kciukiem, widniało dość wyraźnie wielkie, tłuste TAK.

Następnego dnia Dean czuł się obolały.  
I tylko połowa tych boleści pochodziła od biegania.


	5. EPILOG

W domu panowało swego rodzaju ciepło wtedy, kiedy wszystkie zasłony były zaciągnięte, kiedy na zewnątrz było ciemno, a światła były włączone, kiedy w pokoju było trochę wilgotno z powodu pary uciekającej z kuchni.  
Castiel już od kilku godzin przebywał w kuchni i prawie już skończył. Pogwizdywał.  
Ściany mieszkania lśniły złotym blaskiem lamp, a ściana na lewo od telewizora świeciła nieco jaśniej. Przyklejony do niej, na samym środku, wisiał kolaż o wielkości dwóch stóp kwadratowych przedstawiający parę pingwinów cesarskich stojących obok siebie tak, że przestrzeń negatywna między nimi tworzyła kształt serca. Nad pingwinami widniała chaotyczna wiadomość wypisana przez dziesięcioro różnych dzieci „Gratulacje z okazji nowego gniazda!”  
Obok kolażu wisiała drewniana ramka, przedstawiająca zdjęcie Deana i Castiela. Castiel patrzył prosto w obiektyw, mając NORMALNIE otwarte oczy. Dean obejmował go w krzyżu i gapił się na niego jak na najpiękniejszą rzecz na ziemi.  
Żółwie Harry i Sally radośnie pływały przy kanapie, a szkło ich akwarium wciąż pokrywały smugi odcisków rąk z czasu, kiedy poszły w odwiedziny do klasy Deana.  
Do wielkiego telewizora podłączono odtwarzacz DVD, a płyty z COLUMBO spoczywały pod zestawem płyt z DR SEXY. Na fortepianie leżały nuty do utworów Nat King Cole’a i Led Zeppelin. Ponad kanapą wisiał plakat z tej jednej wspaniałej podróży do Wielkiego Kanionu, jaką Dean i Castiel odbyli razem.  
Do ścian przyczepione były indyki. W końcu BYŁO Święto Dziękczynienia.  
Zagrzechotały drzwi wejściowe, więc Castiel odłożył sosjerkę i poszedł wszystkich wpuścić.  
Pierwszy wszedł wujek Bobby, mijając Castiela i uchylając mu swojej czapki. Za nim szła Jessica, wzdychając i ciągnąc się za szalik.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Bobby i Jess – Castiel posłał im swój najcieplejszy uśmiech. – Idźcie usiąść w salonie, już prawie skończyłem.  
\- Pachnie pysznie – odparł radośnie Bobby, zdejmując buty, zanim przeszedł przez kuchnię.  
Jessica odetchnęła głęboko, pochylając się nad blatem i patrząc na wszystko.  
\- Och, byłeś zajęty, co?  
Sam wszedł zaraz po Jess i założył sobie kostkę na kolano, by rozwiązać sznurowadło.  
\- Skończyłeś z indykiem?  
\- Dean powiedział, że chciał to zrobić, ale się spóźnia.  
\- Tak, coś w tym stylu – powiedział Sam, a na twarzy powoli pojawił mu się uśmiech.  
Castiel rozejrzał się, po czym wystawił głowę na korytarz, zastanawiając się, gdzie Dean był.  
\- On przyjdzie, prawda?  
\- Zastrzelę go, jeśli nie – zawołał Bobby z salonu. – Nie po to przechodziłem przez całą tę dyskusję, aby przywieźć tu to cholerstwo, jeśli on zaraz tego nie przyniesie.  
Castiel zmarszczył się, niepewny, co się działo. Dean miał tu być już trzy godziny temu, a nie odbierał telefonu. Gdyby Sam do niego nie zadzwonił i nie powiedział, że Dean się spóźni, Castiel by się martwił. A teraz zdecydowanie czuł pierwsze ukłucia niepokoju.  
Znużony wrócił do kuchni, do sosjerki i prób stworzenia idealnego sosu.  
Musiał się tylko zastanawiać o dwie minuty dłużej, zanim rozległo się kolejne pukanie do drzwi. Sam poszedł je otworzyć, a Castiel zlizał sos z palca i odwrócił się, aby ujrzeć wchodzącego Deana.  
\- Hej Cas, hej, Sam i Bobby – Dean szedł trochę dziwnie, jakby niósł coś ciężkiego.  
\- Co przyniosłeś? – spytał Castiel, przechylając głowę i podążając za Deanem, który prowadził do salonu. Dołączył do stojącego tam bezradnie Sama, naprzeciwko Bobby’ego i Jess na kanapie. Dean postawił na podłodze trzymane w ręku pudło i wyprostował się, wzdychając.  
\- Cas, mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział, wydając się okropnie z siebie dumnym.  
\- Co to jest? – zapytał Castiel z lekkim drżeniem. – Dean, czy przyniosłeś do domu psa? Wiesz, że pani McKinley powiedziała „Żadnych czworonożnych zwierząt, o ile nie mieszkają w klatkach czy akwariach…”  
\- Wiem, Cas, przeczytałem umowę – Dean gestem wskazał na pudełko, po czym ukląkł obok. – Dalej, to jest dla ciebie. Otwórz to.  
Castiel ukląkł również, marszcząc sobie fartuch na swetrze, i zastanowił się, czemu wszyscy się tak tajemniczo uśmiechali.  
Ujrzał Jess patrzącą Samowi w oczy, kiedy Sam przeniósł się na sofę, i zauważył, że oboje się uśmiechnęli, gdy Jessica dotknęła pierścionka na swoim palcu. Castiel wiedział, że zamierzali powiedzieć Deanowi o tym później, nie w tej chwili.  
Ale myśli Castiela koncentrowały się na fakcie, że on i Dean nie będą w stanie zatrzymać tego, cokolwiek było w pudle, i to go naprawdę denerwowało. Nie chciał się zakochać tylko po to, aby to stracić, a był przekonany, że jeden rzut oka na zawartość do tego doprowadzi.  
\- Dean, naprawdę nie jestem pewien-  
Dean wyciągnął rękę i położył zimną dłoń na ciepłej dłoni Castiela, po czym podniósł mu pudło.  
\- Otwórz je.  
Wydawało się, że Castiel nie miał wyboru. Rozłożył zakładki pudła i bardzo ostrożnie je otwarł. Zamknął oczy, otwarł ponownie, po czym pochylił się, by zobaczyć stworzenie.  
\- Umowa stanowi, że nie możemy trzymać czworonogów – powiedział Dean, szczerząc się jak idiota. – Pytałem panią McKinley, a ona się tylko roześmiała i powiedziała, że pewnie.  
W pudle siedział cichy, krótkowłosy kot syjamski. Z tylko trzema nogami i jednym okiem.  
Serce Castiela w jednej chwili pękło i posklejało się.  
\- Ma jakieś imię?  
\- Nie – uśmiechnął się Dean. – Znalazłem ją przy autostradzie, zawiozłem do weterynarza i dopilnowałem zastrzyków i wszystkiego. W samochodzie są kuweta i jedzenie. A ja… - wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i ostro kichnął. – Uuuch – westchnął, pociągając nosem – a ja mogę brać tabletki, w porządku.  
\- Dean, mogę dać jej imię.  
\- Jasne, jest twoja.  
Castiel potrząsnął głową.  
\- Jest nasza. Więc… może Tango?  
Dean uśmiechnął się, a potem roześmiał. Objął barki Castiela i ścisnął.   
\- Idealnie.  
\- Nie rozumiem – powiedział Bobby, mrugając. – Czemu Tango?  
\- Ponieważ – odparł prowokująco Dean, jednocześnie patrząc Castielowi w oczy – do Tango trzeba dwóch. Ona jest naszym jajkiem.  
\- To KOT – Bobby wydawał się zdezorientowany, ale Castiel uznał, że mężczyzna jednak wszystko rozumiał.  
Dean uśmiechnął się do Bobby’ego.  
\- Buduję gniazdo.  
Jeszcze raz mocno uścisnął Castiela, po czym pochylił się do niego, by go pocałować. Obaj odetchnęli i padli na siebie tak, jak to zawsze robili.  
Tym razem pocałunek był lepszy, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej – nie dlatego, że bardziej umiejętny, mniej mokry czy lepiej wyważony. Był najlepszy, ponieważ w TEJ WŁAŚNIE chwili Dean i Castiel całowali się pierwszy raz pierwszego dnia reszty ich życia.


End file.
